


come on skinny love

by fir8008



Series: give the bruises out like gifts [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: All Back are a dance team, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Yuehua boys are flatmates, almost everyone gets mentioned at least once, if you're in the same company you probably live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: The sitting members of the All Back dance team meet Ahn Hyungseob with a literal bang.Hong Eunki meets one of Hyungseob's flatmates on the dance floor and it almost ends with a different kind of bang.(In which All Back are a university dance team and Jung Jung is too good to be true)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I really didn't mean for this to be chaptered but I wanted to publish before the finale so chaptered it is. 
> 
> I went through the most extra process of making sure everyone was calling the right people hyung and I think I got it all right... Everyone's been aged up or down to fit the age you'd go to university at, with the primary exception of Noh Taehyun who is a mature student. If anyone wants clarification, if you let me know I'll add a footnote to the chapter. 
> 
> I actually started writing this after the first elimination and I was living in England at the time so the school system I ended up writing reflects the British university and dorming experience I had. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Skinny Love" by Birdy, which was the song Eunki and Jung Jung did their dance battle collaboration to. 
> 
> There's sexual content in this chapter, it isn't too graphic but still, M rating. 
> 
> For me the finale airs in eight hours hahaha may the odds be ever in your fixed pick's favor.

They meet Ahn Hyungseob with a bang. A literal bang. Like, the kid runs through the door of the dance practice room, trips over something (the air? The floor is flat), and slides in on his knees with the loudest bang they’ve ever heard. They’re not sure what hit what to make that sound but the kid’s got big eyes that are bulging as he sits there in the doorway frozen, waiting for some kind of reassurance that he’s not in trouble. 

Eunki hates recruiting day. 

It’s the second term and usually they’d just circulate flyers for general interest and stragglers could come in if they wanted, but this year almost all the recruits that came in during first term dropped out over the break. Taehyun fumed for a solid week about kids these days and lack of commitment and Junyoung and Eunki just let him while Woojin kept piping up that he was right there while Taehyun snapped that Woojin should know he obviously wasn’t included in that group. Eunki had insisted it would be fine and they’d make do with the four of them but Taehyun argued that they certainly couldn’t do any competing with just four of them and they needed at least three more guys. 

Earlier in the day, they recruited two guys. A hot guy with a nose that Eunki definitely thinks is all filler and a kid that did a bunch of acrobatic flips and Eunki thinks Taehyun’s definitely in love with the guy now. Ahn Hyungseob would be the third. There’s a serious lack of interest and beggars can’t be choosers with Taehyun set on having seven members.

“Hyung, you’re kidding.” 

“He’s fine.” 

“He’s a klutz.” 

“You can develop grace.” 

“You’re just happy we recruited short guys, aren’t you?” 

Eunki has to duck to avoid Taehyun swinging at him. 

“Anyway,” Taehyun hisses, “tonight we’re going out to celebrate the beginning of term and get to know the new guys.” 

“Hyung, no,” Eunki groans. 

“Shut up, you’re going out.” 

Eunki relents. The seven of them end up in a club, Eunki’s not really sure where else they’d end up, yelling to talk to each other over the music. The new guys are nice and Eunki thinks they’ll end up getting along well. The three of them manage to get along with Woojin, who couldn’t be sassier in the practice room if he tried to be, so Eunki’s hopes are high. Even Hyungseob is growing on him, admittedly, and is talking too fast about how last term he was on an exchange to a dance school in China and now this term a couple of his friends were on exchange in Korea and Eunki takes it back that Hyungseob is growing on him, it’s probably only because they’re both tipsy, because then Hyungseob knocks over his beer onto Eunki’s shirt. Hyungseob is all frantic apologies and Eunki gets up and pushes away Hyungseob’s soggy napkins and says he’ll go clean himself up. Eunki weaves through the crowd of people and goes to the bathroom and sighs as he tries to mop up the beer on his shirt. He’s not really sure it’s salvageable, so he just blots it with water which only makes the stain look worse and then gives up and goes back out. 

Eunki meets a guy on the dancefloor and it almost ends with a different kind of bang. 

He makes his way back to their table only to see it’s empty because Taehyun, Woojin, and Hyunmin have gotten into a krumping battle while Hyungseob, Junyoung, and Yongbin cheer them on. Taehyun’s winning, if Eunki says so himself, and he wants to avoid Hyungseob’s haphazard arm flailing so he wanders back to a different part of the dancefloor. 

A guy catches his eye. He’s tall, with red dyed hair, wearing a tank top that doesn’t fit right because whenever he moves Eunki can see every one of his muscles moving underneath his pale skin. He looks familiar, but Eunki can’t place where. He’s a good dancer, Eunki tells himself, and he just wants to dance with him. 

They do dance. Their bodies just move fluidly together. Eunki buys him a drink when the song changes and they try to chat, but the music is loud, the guy has a thick accent, and they’re very drunk. They go back to the dancefloor but soon they give up pretense of dancing and end up grinding on each other and kissing sloppily. The guy says something about going home and pulls on Eunki’s hand so he follows. The night air is cold and sobers Eunki up a little. They walk to the guy’s house, it’s not far, and to Eunki’s hazy brain it looks a little bit like student housing, but he doesn’t dwell on it as the guy fumbles with his keys and Eunki starts laughing. 

As soon as they get through the door they’re on each other, kissing and running their hands through each other’s hair, Eunki carefully walking the guy backwards into the house before stumbling onto the couch. Eunki would ask where the guy’s room is, but the guy has tugged off his shirt and Eunki would much rather be admiring his abs than worrying about where his room is. Eunki tries to pull his own shirt off but loses his balance and slides off the couch, dragging the guy with him down to the floor. They land there with a loud clunk and start laughing. The guy pulls him in close to kiss him again and Eunki is starting to feel drowsy and content. Eunki isn’t sure when they both drift off but eventually they do, the guy resting his head on Eunki’s chest. 

 

Eunki wakes up to Hyungseob’s face leering at him from over the couch. Over the couch? Oh yeah, Eunki’s on the floor. Wait, Hyungseob? 

“Wow. Hyung. Judging. With my roommate. In my house. Judging. A lot.” 

No, Hyungseob has not grown on Eunki at all. 

Eunki is hungover, his head is pounding, his mouth feels like it’s full of sand, and he’s slowly becoming aware that one, his isn’t wearing a shirt, two, there is a guy on top of him who is also not wearing a shirt, and three, Ahn Hyungseob is staring down at him claiming that Eunki is not only in his residence, but also with his roommate. The guy is still sound asleep on top of him, damn he’s cute when he’s asleep, and so Eunki resists the urge to jump up and scream at Hyungseob. 

Hyungseob reaches down to nudge the guy awake. “Jung Jung hyung, wake up.” The guy doesn’t stir and Hyungseob sighs. “He sleeps pretty heavily.” 

Eunki has so many questions he doesn’t even know where to start. 

“You should get up,” Hyungseob suggests, as if this is normal and that he’s used to finding shirtless guys on his living room floor every morning. “You might scare my dongsengs if they wake up. I can move my hyung.” 

Eunki still has questions, but Hyungseob has hopped over the couch and is lifting the guy off of Eunki so Eunki can scramble to his feet. Hyungseob kind of looks like he’s dragging a body to another room and Eunki’s head is just spinning. He picks up his shirt and frowns, it’s all gross from the beer spill, but he has to tug it on anyway since he can’t walk home shirtless. Hyungseob reemerges from the room and smiles genially at Eunki, again, like this is some normal thing. 

“I’ll see you later at dance practice, right? Taehyun and Woojin are already planning a routine.” 

Eunki groans and shuffles towards the door. All he wants is a shower and maybe a nap. Hyungseob waves as Eunki leaves. Eunki does not return the gesture. The morning sunlight is too bright and he groans. Hyungseob’s student housing is a lot closer to Eunki’s than he thought so at least he’s back indoors within fifteen minutes, stumbling up his stairs, wishing he didn’t live on a high floor in a building with no elevator. 

Taehyun barely acknowledges him when he comes stumbling through the door, too engrossed in his bowl of cereal. The first thing Eunki does is strip off his shirt and toss it in their waste bin as he heads towards his room. 

“Have fun last night?” Taehyun calls to him. 

Eunki groans in response as he claws through his dresser for clean clothes and then drags himself back towards the bathroom. 

Eunki knows he likes boys. Liking boys is as clear to him as loving dancing. Both make his father angry and ashamed of him. When he told Taehyun the first time, Taehyun just shrugged and said if Eunki was going to disappoint his father, he might as well do it thoroughly. Eunki agrees; he just desperately wants to be happy. 

The hot shower makes him feel more like a human and when he gets out Taehyun pushes a cup of coffee across their kitchen table towards him. 

“Thanks,” Eunki says, taking the cup and drinking from it greedily. 

“So what happened last night?” Taehyun asks. 

“I kind of went home with one of Hyungseob’s roommates?” 

Taehyun snorts. “Kind of?” 

“We were both so drunk we just fell asleep. And I woke up to Hyungseob’s face telling me I had the nerve to do that with his roommate in their house.”

Taehyun laughs. “I like that kid.” 

“I’m still on the fence.” Eunki drains the rest of his coffee and changes the subject. “Is it true you and Woojin started choreographing a new routine?” 

Taehyun nods. “We’ve been butting heads about it. Woojin’s just bitter that I won the krumping battle last night.” 

“I knew you’d win.” 

“Anyway, we learned that Hyunmin knows taekwondo on top of doing all these amazing flips so we’re definitely going to incorporate more acrobatics into our routines.” 

Eunki thinks of Hyungseob, and how he couldn’t stay on his feet long enough to walk into the dance room, but doesn’t say anything. Taehyun isn’t teasing him about last night yet, so it’s just better to stay on his good side. 

“So what’s his name?” 

Eunki blinks at Taehyun. “Uh.... Jung Jung?” 

Taehyun stares. “What?” 

“He’s not Korean. He had an accent. Chinese? Hyungseob said he did an exchange in China and some guys from there are doing an exchange here.” 

“Huh. And you just passed out?” 

“Yeah.” Eunki sighs. “Anti-climactic, other than waking up in Hyungseob’s student housing. He’s living with first years, I think, he called them his dongsengs.” 

“Maybe,” Taehyun says noncommittally. “Are you okay enough to dance today?” 

Eunki sighs. “Yeah. I’ll just take it slower.” 

They walk over to the dance practice room together, only to find that it’s occupied by Hyungseob, the guy from last night, and three other guys that Eunki has never seen before. The guy from last night is wearing another tank top that’s too loose for his frame and with every (gorgeous) turn of his body Eunki can see every muscle moving. Eunki decides he definitely has good taste, even while drunk. 

“Hi, hyungs,” Hyungseob waves. “These are my housemates. We studied in China together.” 

Eunki grabs Hyungseob by the arm and drags him closer, digging his fingernails into his skin, hissing, “Introduce me to your friend.”

Hyungseob blinks. “But you know Jung Jung hyung…” 

Eunki squeezes harder. “Please introduce me formally.” 

Hyungseob still doesn’t seem to understand, but nonetheless he introduces his friends to Eunki and Taehyun. Hyungseob’s dongsengs are named Euiwoong, Seunghyuk, and Justin and the guy from last night is Jung Jung. Jung Jung is just a little older than Eunki and his heart drops through his stomach. Taehyun notices the look on his face and smirks. Eunki sighs knowing he’s going to be treated to daddy issues jokes when they get home. Jung Jung smiles at him and Eunki isn’t sure whether or not he remembers the previous night when they were slobbering on each other in the club, and Eunki isn’t sure which he would prefer anyway. Taehyun invites them to stay and watch them rehearse and they agree and cluster together in a corner, chattering quietly in a mix of Korean and Chinese. 

Eunki spends most of their practice time watching Taehyun and Woojin bickering while trying to not bicker and pretending to not stare at Jung Jung in the mirrors. When Taehyun and Woojin start both pointing at the iPad debating about which dance practice video to use as a reference and who is counting the beats correctly Eunki sighs more deeply. They’re both stubbornly opinionated so they’ll be at it for a while. Hyungseob, in the meantime, is talking to Yongbin about his friends so Eunki drifts in their direction.

“Yeah, Euiwoong, Seunghyuk, and I studied at a dance academy in China last term. Jung Jung hyung and Justin decided that they would come here and do a term abroad like we did.” Hyungseob explained.

“Oh, have you met any of them before?” Yongbin asks Eunki. 

Eunki is about to answer that he hadn’t but Hyungseob opens his mouth to begin saying, “yeah, Eunki hyung spent the night…” and the only thing that saves Hyungseob from being backhanded into the Joseon Dynasty by Eunki is Taehyun calling them over to resume practicing. Eunki’s head is throbbing again. Hyungseob can’t be so dense that he’s going around telling everyone Eunki woke up shirtless cuddling another shirtless guy on the floor. 

Not that he really cares, Eunki tells himself as Taehyun and Woojin resume practice. Most people know that he likes other guys, and so far he hasn’t come face to face with any open hostility outside of his home. Maybe it comes with the territory of being a male dance major, but in any case, Eunki still doesn’t broadcast it. He shakes the thought away. Hyungseob is harmless and chatty. 

Practice continues with minimal bickering - Taehyun and Woojin hit another brief standstill when talking about a domino movement - but they end on a high note. Hyungseob is surprisingly not as clumsy as he seems when it comes to dancing and they have better chemistry as a team than Eunki would’ve predicted from the auditions and their club outing. Eunki’s also pretty sure Jung Jung was staring at his butt for a good chunk of the practice, but that’s probably him imagining things and hoping. He also just wishes that he could be moving more crisply but he’s still hungover and sluggish. When they take a break, he guzzles an entire bottle of water and this time he’s not imagining Jung Jung walking up to him. 

Jung Jung is beautiful in a way that Eunki has never seen before. Last term Eunki tried flirting with one of the hot upperclassmen hoping to sway him to join the dance team but he failed at both getting Taewoong to join the team and getting a date. Taewoong, Eunki reflects, was pretty in a different way. He had pretty eyes and a nice smile and a good sense of humor, but Jung Jung is just ethereal. His skin is fair, his eyes are prettier, his cheekbones are to die for, his smile is sweet, and Eunki is so fucked. 

Eunki thinks Jung Jung asks him out for coffee and Eunki is sure he agrees, though everything is a haze because he’s too busy staring at Jung Jung’s face and not really listening. Jung Jung smiles at him, so Eunki is sure he said something good, and he floats all the way home beside Taehyun. 

“Gay,” Taehyun snorts as he unlocks their door. 

“Oh shut up, hyung, you’re just jealous I still go out more than you.” 

That sets Taehyun off on a tirade about how he’s too busy to date and if he really wanted to he’d naturally get more dates than Eunki ever could and he’d probably keep said dates around longer than Eunki usually does. Eunki lets him rant because there’s no heat in their arguing so he just smiles through it. 

“Hyung, help me pick out something to wear.” 

“I’ll only pick what’ll look good on the floor of Hyungseob’s student housing.” 

“Hyung!” 

 

Eunki is nervous. Stupidly nervous. It’s just coffee. Just coffee. Coffee with Jung Jung. Fuck. 

He’s pulling at the collar of the white button up Taehyun forced him to wear (“What’s wrong with this sweater?” “It’s ugly. I’m not letting you wear that on your sexy date.” “HYUNG.”) and worrying that somehow he misunderstood what Jung Jung was saying. Maybe they’re not getting coffee. Maybe this is some elaborate prank orchestrated by Hyungseob that will end with Eunki getting headbutted, like how Hyungseob jumped and headbutted Yongbin trying to mimic Hyunmin’s flips. If Eunki’s honest he was more interested in how Yongbin would react with Hyungseob headbutting him in the face but Yongbin was nonplussed and helped Hyungseob back up. Apparently Yongbin’s nose is real hence the complete lack of panic on his part when getting a faceful of Hyungseob.

Eunki feels a hand on his shoulder. “Did you wait long?” Jung Jung asks him with a blithe smile.

“Oh, no, just got here,” Eunki manages to smile back. Jung Jung is too hot. He’s wearing a black and white sweater that hangs off his shoulders just right and tight black jeans that hug every curve in his strong dancer’s legs and great ass. Eunki’s so fucked. 

Jung Jung smiles at him warmly and they go order coffee. Eunki is nervous about what they can chat about, all he remembers from the club is having trouble understanding one another and deciding to talk with their bodies instead. Not that Eunki would object to that happening again, but it’s also the middle of the afternoon and there’s something mildly indecent about that idea. Luckily, they’re both much more coherent while sober and upon finding out they’re both studying dance they end up having plenty to talk about. Hyungseob also turns out to be a safe source for conversation, since Jung Jung seems more amused by his antics than Eunki is. They chat long after they’re both finished with their coffees so Eunki suggests they go take a walk together. They end up strolling around the campus, their chatting turning to how Jung Jung likes the school and how he’s getting used to living in Korea. Jung Jung is smiling and positive and tells Eunki that he really likes it. Eunki really likes Jung Jung’s smile. 

Going out for coffee becomes a pretty regular thing - and it keeps Eunki from lingering too long on thoughts about what would’ve happened if Jung Jung had just unbuttoned the first few buttons of Eunki’s white shirt and kissed his neck instead of just saying bye after the first day - and Taehyun takes it upon himself to tease the shit out Eunki about it. 

“You only hang out with Jung Jung. Don’t you have any other friends?” 

“Does All Back not count as friends? Are we not friends?” 

“Other than us. You don’t have any other friends.” 

“I do too have other friends. I went out for lunch with Kenta hyung, Insoo, and Jaechan last week.” 

“You had a project together. Somehow I don’t think it counts.” 

“Hyung, do you have other friends?” 

Taehyun always takes the bait. “I do too have friends! I went to a movie with Sungwoon two days ago!” 

“Somehow I don’t think it counts. You like went to primary school together.” 

Eunki has to dodge to avoid Taehyun swiping at him from across their kitchen table. 

“All I’ve done is try to get you laid and you come back at me with so much attitude.” 

“You hid my sweater. I still can’t find it.” 

“It’s a hideous sweater and I won’t let you wear it.” 

“What if he likes hideous sweaters?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he does. He has bad enough taste to keep going on fake dates with you.” 

Eunki leans across the table to swat at Taehyun. “They’re not fake dates.” 

“So you haven’t fucked because you’re a chicken shit then.” 

“I don’t want things going too big too fast, okay?” 

“Sure, Eunki. That’s why there was a receipt for condoms and lube in the bottom of our trash bin.” 

Eunki squawks. “That’s Junyoung’s!” 

“Sure, blame him, you perv.” 

“They’re not mine!” 

“Junyoung’s signature move to attract girls at the club is to lie on his back and jerk himself around so violently that he moves across the floor.”

“Junyoung still gets more dates than you do.” Taehyun launches himself across the table so Eunki has to jump out of his seat to avoid him. “He’s taller,” Eunki adds when he knows Taehyun can’t reach him. “And his eyebrow is double pierced.” 

“Brat.” Taehyun hisses, though his voice isn’t heated.

“Trust me, hyung. I know what I’m doing with Jung Jung.”

Eunki, though, doesn’t really know what he’s doing with Jung Jung. They go out for coffee together at least twice a week, sometimes more if they bump into each other on campus, and spend the whole time talking about dancing and past performances and their current dance classes. (And Taehyun is somewhere in the back of Eunki’s mind saying, “wow I’m a dance major too but I have other interests.”) Eunki still isn’t sure how much Jung Jung remembers from the club, and if he doesn’t remember anything, Eunki isn’t sure he wants to spring those questions on the guy. So they just sit and chat over coffees and Eunki is a little bit worried about how stagnant they are. 

Dance practice is the same as always. Taehyun and Woojin have stopped butting heads as much and so their choreography is progressing. Hyungseob hasn’t headbutted anyone either and, like Taehyun predicted, has developed enough grace to get through practices without somehow tipping over. Eunki and Yongbin play Chopsticks on the keyboard in the practice room while Hyunmin tries to show Junyoung tumbling. Practice is the only place where Eunki’s mind isn’t constantly being occupied by Jung Jung.

It’s Hyungseob who eventually shoves Eunki forward. After practice he holds out two movie tickets in front of Eunki’s face. “These are for you.” 

“Huh?” 

“I was gonna go with Euiwoong but he got behind on a project so he cancelled. I don’t want to go alone either. I thought you could go with Jung Jung hyung. You hang out a lot together.” Hyungseob says all this benignly as though he isn’t pushing Eunki to take Jung Jung out on a date. “It’s a subtitled theater too,” he continues, “so hyung doesn’t have to worry about not understanding. Euiwoong and I just like it because it has a student discount.” 

Eunki isn’t really sure if Hyungseob is doing it on purpose but he thanks him for the tickets and immediately frets to Taehyun about clothes. Taehyun retrieves Eunki’s allegedly ugly sweater while Eunki messages Jung Jung about the movie. Jung Jung agrees by the time Taehyun returns with it. 

“If you get laid I’ll apologize for calling it ugly and hiding it.” 

An hour later Eunki is waiting outside the theater, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater waiting anxiously for Jung Jung, who finally appears, wearing his own sweater - it’s yellow and has a tiger on it, it’s cute - and smiling. Eunki buys them popcorn since Hyungseob wouldn’t let Eunki pay him back for the tickets and they settle into their seats. The theater isn’t very crowded since it’s the middle of the week so Eunki can stretch out his legs and rest them on the seat in front of him. The movie doesn’t interest him much, he didn’t pick it, but Jung Jung seems engrossed. Their fingers keep brushing when they reach for popcorn and Eunki pretends like he isn’t totally affected by those slight touches. 

After the movie Jung Jung is rattling off everything he liked about it and Eunki smiles and basks in how happy Jung Jung looks. They walk home together, still chatting, and Eunki ponders whether or not he should make any sort of move. Jung Jung clearly tolerates his presence, and they’ve already gone pretty far if their drunken making out at the club counts, so Eunki decides to do something. They get to the door of Jung Jung’s student housing to say good night when Eunki steps in closer and leans in, giving Jung Jung plenty of time to understand and move away, and brings their lips together. Jung Jung’s lips are soft and taste slightly of mint lip balm and popcorn and Eunki deepens the kiss as Jung Jung puts his arms around Eunki’s shoulders. 

“I like you,” Eunki blurts out when they finally part. He kicks himself mentally, confessions probably aren’t supposed to be that blunt or said after only pseudo-dates and one makeout session when they were both too drunk to function. At this rate Jung Jung is probably going to tell him to get lost and not talk to him again, but “I like you too,” is what comes out instead as Jung Jung pulls him in for another kiss. 

“Do you want to come in?” Jung Jung asks when they come back up for air. Eunki nods, not trusting himself to speak again lest he spill more of his guts, and follows Jung Jung into the house. They go to Jung Jung’s room this time and Eunki feels himself start to sweat. He hasn’t stopped thinking about coming back to this moment since he woke up on the floor and yet Taehyun’s right about calling him a chicken shit. He’s nervous. 

There were guys before Jung Jung. He told Junyoung and Taehyun about them once. Ex-boyfriends and hookups and other guys who passed through his life and left just as quickly as they came into it. Eunki knows part of it’s him, that he gets too involved inside of himself to give himself completely over to someone else, but he also worries that he just isn’t that lovable. Junyoung and Taehyun said it wasn’t true, but sometimes Eunki isn’t sure. 

Jung Jung kisses him gently and lifts Eunki’s shirt over his head. Eunki shivers nervously as Jung Jung lifts his own, revealing a long pale torso and chiseled abs. Oh, Eunki has great taste in men. When their bodies press together every part of Eunki feels like it’s been lit on fire and he winds his fingers in Jung Jung’s hair wanting him closer. 

“Can I blow you?” When Eunki gets home he’s going to ask Junyoung to glue his mouth shut with the special glue he uses to build his model airplanes.

Jung Jung’s brow knits together in confusion. Eunki kicks himself again. Dirty sexual lingo is definitely not in Jung Jung’s Korean workbooks. 

Eunki tries his best, glancing meaningfully at Jung Jung’s crotch until he resorts to gesturing crudely between Jung Jung’s crotch and his mouth. Jung Jung blushes as red as his hair but he nods and reaches for the waistband of his jeans.

Eunki must be living some sort of fever dream as he feels Jung Jung’s fingers tighten in his hair and hears his soft gasps as Eunki bobs his head up and down. He’s an old hand at this (Junyoung likes to harangue him for putting out too easily until Eunki starts rattling off the names of Junyoung’s ex-girlfriends to spite him) and it doesn’t take long for Jung Jung to be coming undone in his hands, arching his back off of the mattress. Eunki swallows hard and pulls away, wiping his mouth as Jung Jung catches his breath. His pale skin is flushed dark pink and Eunki looks at him fondly as he leans down to kiss Jung Jung’s chest. Jung Jung’s hand reaches to cradle Eunki’s head. 

“Me too.” 

Eunki must be hearing things and seeing things as Jung Jung sits up and reaches down for Eunki’s pants. Jung Jung pauses. “Is it okay?” Eunki nods vigorously and yanks his pants down. Jung Jung is enthusiastic but inexperienced, Eunki hisses every time Jung Jung’s teeth scrape against his skin but it’s not totally unpleasant (if Taehyun knew he’d definitely have something to say about Eunki liking pain). He runs his hands through Jung Jung’s hair, encouraging him and trying to not curse too much, Eunki doesn’t know how thin these walls are and which of the dongsengs they’re traumatizing right now. Jung Jung swallows him messily and Eunki pulls him up to kiss him (somewhere Taehyun’s calling him a depraved sex maniac) and Jung Jung pulls him in closer. Jung Jung is cuddly and Eunki is happy to curl up in his arms, kissing sleepily until they both fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki is a blushing bud of love but everyone seems to conspire to make him miserable 
> 
> AKA everything in this chapter takes place over the course of one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much for reading the last chapter and the lovely comments and all of the kudos. I felt very loved seeing the response, I hope you keep enjoying this fic! 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry it was apparently unclear this isn't a oneshot. It's not, I'm not sure how many chapters total it will have, but there will be more coming. I'm in the middle of taking summer classes, so I'm quite busy and haven't had a lot of time to write between doing my schoolwork and being in class, so I'll thank you in advance for being patient. 
> 
> There is less sexual content in this chapter, mainly dirty talk here and there. 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy!

Eunki feels like he’s still dreaming as he wakes up in Jung Jung’s bed. And when Jung Jung pulls him into the shower, washes his hair, towels him off, and gives him clothes to change into, Eunki definitely thinks he died and went to heaven. He and Jung Jung similar enough in height that all of Jung Jung’s clothes fit him pretty well. Eunki sits at the kitchen table dreamily looking at Jung Jung cooking breakfast. He isn’t sure anything could make him cranky at this point. Justin comes out and waddles half asleep over to Jung Jung and ends up nuzzling his side while yawning in Chinese and that doesn’t even make Eunki jealous. Not even when Jung Jung starts petting Justin’s fluffy blonde bedhead and feeds him omelet out of the pan. Seunghyuk comes out a later little and does the same and Eunki wonders if there’s just a parade of sleepy kids that Jung Jung takes care of. Eunki isn’t sure he wants kids. 

Hyungseob comes out next and jumps ten feet in the air when he sees Eunki at the table before glaring at him accusingly and shuffling over to continue the ritual of cuddling Jung Jung and then getting fed. 

“Were you here all night?” Hyungseob asks warily with food in his mouth and Eunki nods, smiling fondly at Jung Jung who is scraping the remnants of the omelet into a container. Eunki could melt when he sees Jung Jung crinkling his brow writing a note and putting it on top of it. 

“Did Euiwoong stay in the library all night?” Jung Jung asks Hyungseob. He nods and Jung Jung frowns. “This is his.” 

“I’ll bring it to him, hyung.” Hyungseob sighs and gives Eunki another withering look. “I’ll see you at practice, Eunki hyung.” 

Jung Jung looks a little worried but Eunki just smiles at him sunnily. He’s amazed at his own good mood. Taehyun will just chalk it up to getting laid but Eunki has gotten laid before without feeling this great the next day. “Lunch?” Eunki asks and Jung Jung agrees happily. They pause for a moment before they’re grabbing at each other for another kiss. It’s sloppier than a “see you later” kiss should be, with lots of tongue and butt grabbing and Eunki is wrapping his leg around Jung Jung’s waist to pull him closer, but getting to this point was just as sloppy. Taehyun and Junyoung are probably going to ream him for being a ho later.

“Please don’t do that in our kitchen.” 

Eunki and Jung Jung jump apart. Seunghyuk is standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking scandalized. He sighs out miserably, “Hyung, we all eat here,” and shuffles out the door muttering about being out late tonight. Eunki is now certain he does not want children. Jung Jung just laughs breezily and calls Seunghyuk cute before kissing Eunki again, chastely this time, and walking him to the door. Eunki floats back to his dorm. 

 

Junyoung is sitting at their kitchen table when he gets back, fiddling with one of his model airplanes. He doesn’t look up and shouts into the house, “Taehyunie hyung, Eunki got laid.” 

Eunki can’t even muster the irritation to ask if Junyoung needed to say that the second he walked in so he just smiles blithely and heads to his room. 

“Whose clothes are those?” Junyoung calls warily. “Eunki-yah?” 

Eunki walks into Taehyun on the way to his room. Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Butt pirate.” 

“Hyung, you said you’d apologize about my sweater. And I’m not a butt pirate nothing happened back there.” 

Taehyun shrugs. “Then it doesn’t count and I won’t apologize for hiding that fashion atrocity.” Eunki swats at him and Taehyun feigns great offense. “Junyoungie! This brat just hit me!” Junyoung ignores them so Taehyun pushes Eunki away. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Eunki smiles at him and goes to his room. Taehyun follows and sternly says, “You’re not allowed to fuck in our home if Junyoungie and I are home. If you do we will set fire to all of your ugly sweaters and you can’t stop us. We have already agreed to these terms.” 

Eunki’s jaw drops. That did take his mood down, but not enough to keep from pushing Taehyun’s buttons. “Hyung I came home and heard you in bed with…” 

Taehyun screams over the name. “That was Junyoung! Not me!” 

“I did what now?” comes from the kitchen. 

“Sure, blame him, hyung.” Eunki grins from his doorway. “Actually, it probably was Junyoung hyung because you can’t get any girls.” 

Taehyun slams Eunki’s door in his face and Eunki can hear him stomping away, shouting about being disrespected in his own house. Eunki laughs lightly. He left his clothes at Jung Jung’s and just walked out wearing the tank top and sweatpants he was lent. He wonders if Jung Jung will bring his clothes to lunch; Eunki gets mushy thinking he probably will, in a cute gift bag and everything. 

“What’s his name?” Junyoung asks when Eunki reemerges, still wearing Jung Jung’s clothes. 

“Jung Jung,” Eunki answers truthfully. “He’s one of Hyungseobie’s housemates. He’s on an exchange from China.” 

Junyoung nods. “Will you keep him around?” 

Eunki startles a little. Junyoung says too many things too nonchalantly. “Of course I will,” Eunki mutters. “I always want to, they don’t always stick around.” No, Jung Jung is too nice for that.

Junyoung frowns a bit, it’s an apology, Eunki knows. “I hope so. You look happier.” Eunki flushes. Junyoung’s too nice to him. 

“I’m going to class, hyung.” Eunki says, leaning to give Junyoung’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Bye, Eunki. Oh wait, I wanted to ask you something. Last year at the spring party, did something happen between you and Woohyuk hyung? Did you and Woohyuk hyung hook up?”

“BYE, HYUNG,” Eunki bolts. 

“Hey! Wait!” 

Eunki’s ears are flaming. Curse him for only being attracted to and making friends with other social butterflies. Their group of friends is far too large. Eunki runs into far too many good looking people, and far too many are gay, and then they all drink too much and it gets ugly. Eunki, if he’s honest, almost forgot about Woohyuk because of how wasted they both were at the time, but now he remembers. Fucking. Woohyuk. In Jinwon’s car. Woohyuk and Jinwon. Who are two of Junyoung’s best friends. Eunki could crawl in a hole and die. 

That was embarrassing. Junyoung had introduced them at the party since Woohyuk was graduating and they’d hit it off and spent the night drinking together. They’d started making out long before the party was over so Woohyuk had called one of his friends to come pick them up. Jinwon had showed up, looking disgruntled with his drunk hyung, but he still bundled them into his car. Eunki only blurrily remembers what happened after getting in the car. He knows that neither he nor Woohyuk put on their seatbelts because they ended up sliding around the backseat and laughing hysterically while Jinwon yelled at them to quit it before they made him crash. At some point during the drive, after sliding around, Eunki’s head had landed in Woohyuk’s lap and - Eunki’s whole face is burning just at the memory - he may or may not have started kissing and rubbing his face on Woohyuk’s crotch. 

Eunki’s so lost in trying to not remember the car that he walks straight into Yongbin. Yongbin catches him as he stumbles backwards. “You okay, Eunki?” 

“Yeah, sorry, hyung.” Eunki is so embarrassing. 

Yongbin ruffles his hair. Eunki balks. Since when had they gotten on such familiar terms? “Are you tired? You look a little out of it. Don’t get hurt when we practice.” 

Eunki is blushing, stupidly, again. “I’ll see you later, hyung.” 

He steamrolls through his classes, barely remembering any of what he does, only knowing that he’s trained in dance so long that his body just knows what to do. If anyone were to see, it’d be obvious he was just going through the motions, but his mind is preoccupied by looking forward to lunch and trying to banish all thoughts of last year’s spring party before then. 

They have a break in class so Eunki just sinks to the floor, suddenly feeling tired. Hyunmin comes and sits near him, leaning against Eunki’s shoulder. It’s not unwelcome, he and Hyunmin had gotten closer through All Back, the two of them being the voices of reason when Woojin and Taehyun take to headbutting. Eunki feels his eyes closing, head lolling onto Hyunmin’s shoulder when a weight drops onto his lap and knocks the wind out of him. 

Eunki shoves the weight off of him. “Yeo Hwanwoong!” 

Hwanwoong grins at him wolfishly. “Sleepy, Eunki hyung?” 

“Piss off,” Eunki groans, rubbing his stomach. 

Hwanwoong leans over to tug on Eunki’s tank top. “What sugar daddy bought you this?” 

Eunki glares. “What? I don’t have a sugar daddy. I just borrowed this from a friend.” 

Hwanwoong snickers. Hyunmin is looking too. “What friend? I don’t think Junyoungie hyung or Taehyun hyung can afford this when they only work part time.” 

Hyunmin is ever helpful yet unhelpful at the same time. “Did you borrow this from Jung Jung hyung? He and Justin have a lot of this brand.” 

Hyunmin’s voice is so innocent Eunki is willing to believe Hyunmin knows nothing so he nods. “Yeah, this is Jung Jung hyung’s. Is it expensive? I didn’t notice.” 

Hyunmin nods. “Hyungseobie was saying the two of them have rich parents. We went shopping a few days ago with Justin and Seunghyuk and Justin kept swiping his credit card. It’s one of those fancy gold ones too. They must have a lot of money.” 

This is all news to Eunki but Hwanwoong is still smiling widely at him. “So you do have a sugar daddy. A sexy Chinese sugar daddy named Jung Jung. Didn’t know you liked gingers.” 

Eunki kicks at Hwanwoong weakly. “Would you piss off, he’s not my sugar daddy.” Eunki has known Hwanwoong since high school. Shockingly, or perhaps not, Hwanwoong has never grown out of asking Eunki about whether or not he’s met a rich older man. Hwanwoong is only teasing but Eunki would prefer he not run his giant mouth about sugar daddies where anyone (specifically Jung Jung or any of the people who live in that dorm) might hear. Eunki will just bank on, in the event Jung Jung does hear, that he won’t understand, much like how Jung Jung did not understand Eunki’s less than eloquent request to give him a blowjob. And that will buy Eunki enough time to explain that Hwanwoong is a dumbass to Jung Jung. 

“Ginger…” Eunki blinks at Hwanwoong, “do you know him?” 

Hwanwoong nods. “He’s really nice. He got talked into doing a dance performance with Insoo hyung and some other poor souls he found. There’s a bunch of them failing their intro dance class and Insoo with his silver tongue convinced the professor to pass them if they helped him with his second year performance and did a good job. Don’t know how Jung Jung hyung - isn’t he in Taehyun hyung’s advanced class? - got into the mix, but he was there.” 

Eunki would beam and flush with pride if he weren’t trying to keep Hwanwoong from teasing him more. Jung Jung is so kind, of course he’d agree blindly to some scheme Insoo cooked up. Eunki will probably talk to Insoo about it later and figure out why exactly he’d go stick his neck out for other people like that. Eunki guesses it’s not as charitable as it seems because Insoo always has some sort of ulterior motive. 

“So,” Hwanwoong leans in close to Eunki’s face. “Are you seeing him?” 

Eunki is jolted out of his thoughts about Insoo’s motives and blinks at Hwanwoong. “What?” 

“Jung Jung. Are you two dating?” 

Hyunmin is staring at him too which Eunki does not appreciate one bit. If he doesn’t answer fast enough Hwanwoong will take that as a yes, if he gets defensive Hwanwoong will take that as a yes, and even if he denies it Eunki is too bad at lying so Hwanwoong will take it as a yes. 

“It’s very new,” Eunki hisses, swatting at Hwanwoong’s grinning face. “I know your mouth is actually huge but please keep it to yourself.” 

Hwanwoong mock gasps - Eunki wonders if he could actually fit his fist in Hwanwoong’s mouth and reach down to physically yank out his voice box - and wipes dramatically at his eyes. “Hyung! I can’t believe…” 

Eunki kicks Hwanwoong in the side harder than he means to and Hwanwoong squawks in pain. “Shut up shut up shut up shut up!” 

It’s Justin. Justin is walking over to them holding a flyer. He smiles shyly before crouching beside a quietly cursing Hwanwoong, who rolls over and stops cursing long enough for hear Justin ask, “Hwanwoong hyung, can you help me?” 

“Hey,” Hwanwoong wheezes. “What can I do for you?”

Justin holds out the flyer. “Read it to me please?”

“You can’t read?” Hwanwoong sighs as he takes it. 

Justin is unflapped. “I can. It’s just easier if you do it, hyung.” 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes but still reads it. It’s Taehyun’s desperate recruiting ad for his thesis dance performance. Eunki had suggested he just use All Back for it, but scheduling made that impossible, as rehearsals for it would interfere with everyone else’s dance class finals and, for Junyoung and Yongbin who weren’t dance majors, it would just interrupt their needed study time. So though Taehyun didn’t want to, he had been forced to abandon using the team and had resorted to hanging flyers around the dance building begging for help. Eunki rolls his eyes at some of the wording. Taehyun had been more than happy to take in anyone for All Back (ie Hyungseob) but here he was requesting people in the same year as him or with equal amounts of experience.

“It’s too bad we couldn’t do it,” Hyunmin says from Eunki’s shoulder. “I’m sure hyung is under a lot of stress.” 

“At least you don’t live with him,” Eunki says mildly. Sungwoon had come over to throw Taehyun a pity party last week and Taehyun had wailed about never graduating at this rate. 

“You graduated once,” Junyoung said unfeelingly. “You’re the one who chose to go to uni again.”

Taehyun had yelled about that not being the point as Sungwoon asked why Taehyun was getting so upset. 

“It’s because he’s short,” Eunki deadpanned, “and therefore in closer physical proximity to hell.” Junyoung nodded, stone faced and solemn. 

That had set both of them off, yelling about how shorter people were not inherently angry and how would they like it if they just got kicked in the knees to see who were the short ones now so Eunki and Junyoung decided to go out and let Taehyun and Sungwoon blow off steam by themselves. 

“What will he do?” Justin asks. “Auditions?” 

“Probably,” Hwanwoong says. “But won’t you be busy with all your first year stuff?” 

Justin looks offended. “I’m in the advanced class with the seniors,” he sniffs. 

Hwanwoong blanches at that and just nods as he folds up Taehyun’s poster and gives it back to Justin. “Well. Go get em, little man.” 

“Hyung, I’m a lot taller than you,” Justin says indelicately as he rises and starts to leave. Oh, “Eunki hyung, Zheng-ge has your clothes, he says he’ll wash them first.” 

Hwanwoong doesn’t have the decency to let Justin walk out of the room before he’s rolling around laughing his head off. Even Hyunmin is laughing. Eunki hates his friends. A lot. 

 

Lunch is a sweet relief because it means running into Jung Jung’s outstretched arms and basking in that endlessly broad smile and listening to Jung Jung giggling about how good Eunki looks in his clothes. Eunki could cry in Jung Jung’s comforting embrace after getting the absolute piss taken out of him by Hwanwoong, who had proceeded to tell everyone they knew about Jung Jung and Eunki, and then call over Insoo, who was so emboldened by Eunki’s misery that his usual counterattacks failed completely. 

“I’m going to tell him so many embarrassing stories about you,” Insoo had cackled. 

“Please don’t,” Eunki begged. He floundered. “I’ll tell Kenta hyung about the time you got caught with Sangbin hyung in the sporting closet in high school!” 

Insoo had waved off Eunki’s idle threats. “He already knows about it. He wants to get caught with me somewhere too.” 

“You two are disgusting. You disgust me. World’s worst couple.” 

“Can’t be more disgusting than getting it on in a house full of first years.” 

Thus Eunki had to let Insoo and Hwanwoong abuse him more until he could finally escape to his lunch meeting. 

“I missed you,” Eunki murmurs. He figures he’s already been embarrassed enough today that it can’t hurt to embarrass himself a little more by saying dumb things. 

“I missed you too,” Jung Jung answers sweetly. 

They chat about their mornings, Eunki mainly omitting the torture Hwanwoong and Insoo subjected him to, and what classes and activities they still have left in the afternoon. Eunki has dance team practice so he tells Jung Jung about the competition Taehyun is trying to talk them into. Eunki worries Taehyun will stretch himself too thin with his thesis showcase looming but Taehyun was determined. Jung Jung nods and tells him about Insoo’s group of misfits and how he agreed to join them as as an advanced dance student to help with choreography. 

“But it was so much fun I asked if I could be in the performance too,” Jung Jung is all toothy smiles and sunshine and Eunki is so dumb in love with him. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Jung Jung that Insoo isn’t nearly as nice or innocent as Jung Jung currently believes. 

Jung Jung promises to return Eunki’s clothes soon, as soon as he washes them, and then cutely sighs about his kids - Eunki still doesn’t want kids, but he’ll keep melting when Jung Jung calls his dongsengs his kids - and their messy rooms. They part ways and agree to catch up when they’re both done with practices and Eunki skips off to dance practice, good mood restored. 

It of course comes crashing down when he walks into the practice room, sees Junyoung, and remembers the morning and the thoughts of the car he had tried to banish. 

Neither of them acknowledge it at first. Taehyun tells everyone gleefully he’s signed them up for a dance competition in two weeks and begins to talk earnestly about fundraising and extra practice time. They tentatively agree to a bake sale because Yongbin claims he can bake and Taehyun insists that making meringues wouldn’t be hard to learn. Eunki has his doubts, personally, but let’s Taehyun have his meringue making fantasy for the dance team. 

They practice more diligently, cleaning up the routine they’ve already choreographed, though it means Taehyun and Woojin have taken to arguing again over small details. Eunki sighs. Woojin is probably the most ambitious first year he’s ever seen. He’ll probably be insufferably talented and bossy by the time he’s in his last term. Eunki doesn’t know where he’ll be by the time Woojin is ready to graduate, but Woojin’s future thesis performance is something he might consider coming back to see.

When they’re taking a break, Junyoung brings it up. “About this morning.” 

Eunki tenses, unsure of where Junyoung is going. Junyoung frowns. “I’m sorry, I kinda sprang it on you. I was just wondering because Woohyuk hyung mentioned getting close to you at the party and Jinwonie didn’t look too happy about it. And I wanted to ask if you felt anything for Woohyuk, I guess? He and Jinwon started going steady, but if you’re seeing Jung Jung now...” 

“Woohyuk hyung and Jinwon hyung banged?” Eunki needs his mouth to get stapled shut, the sooner the better. 

“I walked in on them,” Junyoung confirms cagily. “That’s why I know.”

Eunki doesn’t even know what to do with that other than want to crawl into a hole and cover himself. He and Woohyuk had sex in the back of Jinwon’s car and now, just about a year later, Jinwon and Woohyuk were dating. 

“I didn’t know Jinwon was gay,” Eunki finally says. 

“I didn’t know either of them were.” Junyoung pats Eunki on the shoulder. “So you hooked up with Woohyuk hyung? Congrats, Eunki, you made Woohyuk gay.” 

“I’m pretty sure he was gay before he was balls deep inside of me in the back of Jinwon’s car.” Eunki slaps his hands over his (filthy) mouth and shoots and alarmed look at Junyoung. 

Junyoung has the decency to not look fazed. “Congrats, Eunki, you made Jinwon gay.”

Eunki musters a sheepish smile before Taehyun calls them back to practice. 

Taehyun might be crazy and Eunki is aching by the time practice is over. Everything hurts. Their practice room smells disgustingly of sweat and almost everyone has taken their shirts off. The mirrors are fogged up and Eunki has sweat so much he could slick his hair all the way back with it. But Taehyun still has his MP3 player going and he’s walking through the movements by himself, his face set in grim determination. His shirt is sticking to his torso from the sweat pouring off of him. Eunki frowns. Taehyun is too passionate for his own good sometimes. 

“Please take it easy,” Eunki implores, pulling out Taehyun’s headphones and handing him a towel. “You’re going to make yourself faint.” 

Taehyun wipes his face with the towel and lifts up his shirt to fan himself. “I’m fine,” he says tightly, but the fatigue is obvious from his tone. 

“Hyung,” Eunki says gently. “Why don’t you let someone else take the lead?” Taehyun looks downright offended so Eunki adds quickly, “Just for this performance. Obviously it’s your choreography and you’re our leader but you really overwork yourself.” Eunki’s eyes search the room desperately before landing on Woojin who was going over movements with Hyungseob. “Let Woojin lead the practices. Look, if he can teach Hyungseob, he could teach all of us.” 

Taehyun seems to consider it, though he’s still tight lipped. “Maybe,” he says flatly. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Please,” Eunki repeats. “Woojin knows what he’s doing.”

Taehyun grunts and scratches at his stomach but he does stop practicing and start to pack up his stuff. Junyoung whispers that he’ll try to talk to Taehyun more at home about it and remind him about his upcoming thesis showcase and the extra work that needs to go into it. Eunki sighs deeply. The next few weeks are going to be long. He can already feel it. 

Woojin and Hyungseob stay behind to practice more as the rest trickle out. Eunki messages Jung Jung to ask where he is and his phone chirps back immediately that Jung Jung is upstairs in the senior practice studios. He tells Junyoung and Taehyun that he’ll see them at home and takes the elevator up. He sees Jung Jung (shirtless and sweaty from practicing, Eunki is a blessed man) through the clear studio door before he gets there and he starts smiling like an idiot again. 

As soon as Eunki walks in the door Jung Jung turns, smiles, and runs to embrace him. Eunki wishes he couldn’t see his dumb face in the reflection in the dance room mirrors because his smile is ridiculously big as Jung Jung nuzzles his neck. 

“I missed you,” Jung Jung says happily. “I’m happy to see you.” It’s silly because they saw each other a few hours ago, but Eunki doesn’t care. 

“Me too, hyung.” Eunki replies. They’re both so sweaty and sticky and it doesn’t help at all when Jung Jung starts kissing Eunki’s neck. Eunki feels his knees wobble as Jung Jung nips at his his shoulder. “Hyung,” Eunki murmurs. “If you keep doing that…” But Jung Jung’s hand is sliding up Eunki’s shirt. “OH.” 

Jung Jung slips both hands under Eunki’s shirt and tilts his head down to kiss him deeply. His hands wander Eunki’s torso freely and Eunki melts into Jung Jung’s touch. He wonders if Jung Jung is thinking about the mirrors or the clear glass door and how easy it is for anyone to walk by and see them making out in the middle of the dance studio. Eunki doesn’t think he’s a voyeur (Insoo probably has some awful high school story to contradict this) but the way he’s getting hard tells him all he needs to know about his sexual preferences in the moment. 

Jung Jung giggles conspiratorially. No one should be giggling while tugging on his nipples, Eunki thinks, but for Jung Jung he’ll make an exception. “Here?” Jung Jung asks. Eunki’s knees wobble harder. Jung Jung is looking at him too innocently to be propositioning him. 

The door bangs open and Eunki tries to jump away, but Jung Jung grabs hold of him protectively. Eunki soon realizes it’s just Hyungseob, looking crazed, with a blank faced Woojin standing behind him. 

“You can’t fuck in here!” Hyungseob all but screams. “The first years have a dance practice in here later! You can’t fuck in here!” 

Eunki opens his mouth to deny everything but Jung Jung beats him to it. “Hyungseobie, we weren’t.” 

“You were too!” Hyungseob needs to stop screaming. “Hyung, you can’t let him fuck you! I have to practice in here later! I can’t if your virtue has been compromised in here!” 

“I think Eunki hyung is the one taking it up the ass,” Woojin deadpans from behind Hyungseob. 

Hyungseob twists around to swat at Woojin. “Not the point! Hyung, please, you’re already being gross in our dorm, can you please leave somewhere that you haven’t done it?” 

Eunki isn’t sure why Hyungseob is under the impression Eunki and Jung Jung have been fucking like rabbits so he lets Jung Jung coo more comforting words at Hyungseob. Soon Eunki is being led to put his shirt back on and then walked out of the room by Jung Jung. Hyungseob is still screeching about not wanting Eunki to go back to their dorm. 

“You can’t go there! Don’t do anything in my room!” Hyungseob wails. 

“I will,” Eunki says firmly. “On your bed.” 

Hyungseob releases a supersonic noise as they leave. 

Jung Jung is laughing. “Hyungseobie is cute,” he says fondly. 

“Is that what you call it?” Eunki asks. 

“Yes,” Jung Jung says with certainty. “He’s very cute. All of my dongsengs are cute.” 

“You’re cute too, hyung,” Eunki ventures.

Jung Jung smiles brightly at him. “Not as much as you.” 

They do go back to Jung Jung’s dorm. Justin is sitting in front of the door, long legs tucked underneath him, despondently swiping through his phone. “Hyungseob hyung called me. He told me I have to make sure you don’t have sex in our bedroom.” Justin explains. “I don’t really care if you do. Woong hyung is studying next door though. If you bother him, he may hurt you.” 

“I have my own room” Jung Jung whines. 

Justin unfolds himself and says something in Chinese. Jung Jung follows Justin and they continue their conversation. Eunki lets himself into their kitchen. Seunghyuk is there, staring at him warily. “Please wait until I finish cooking,” he begs. “I don’t want to see you kissing my hyung again.” 

“I’m not going to,” Eunki mutters. 

Seunghyuk looks at him with unbelieving eyes and turns back to the stove before muttering resentfully, “You woke me up last night.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Eunki is sheepish. 

“Euiwoongie and I have midterms. Please keep it down.”

“I’ll try,” Eunki says as Jung Jung returns. 

“Try what?” he asks, draping himself over Eunki’s shoulders. 

“Nothing, hyung,” Seunghyuk answers, turning off the stove. “I’m going to feed Woongie and then we’ll be studying all night.” 

“Okay, drink lots of water,” Jung Jung smiles. When Seunghyuk leaves, Jung Jung pulls Eunki towards his room. “We should be quiet,” he says. “They’re worried about their tests.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Eunki says. “I’m pretty sure Hyungseob would be mad at me if I did anything with you anyway.” 

They end up cuddling in Jung Jung’s bed, with Jung Jung murmuring sweet nothings into Eunki’s hair. Eunki smiles into Jung Jung’s side and lets himself doze off.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance competition looms
> 
> Or, if this was a TV show, this would be a filler episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm updating this earlier than I expected to, my desire to avoid doing my final project propelled me to write enough for an update. It's a bit of organizational housekeeping on my part, you can also tell how long ago I was bouncing around ideas for this since I'm focusing on the team battle evaluation and using promo material as inspiration. 
> 
> (also the ages of people are really driving me crazy in a school setting what did I do to myself) (ahahahaha jung jung is not woodam's hyung i love finding my mistakes after i publish!!!)
> 
> There is sexual content in this chapter, talked about throughout and at the end, but nothing overly graphic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Eunki wakes up to his phone vibrating in his pocket a couple hours later. He pulls it out blearily to read a string of texts from Jaechan. Jung Jung nuzzles him sleepily. “What’s that?”

“Jaechannie,” Eunki answers. “He wants me to meet him. Insoo and Kenta hyung took him hostage.” 

“Oh, will you go?” 

Eunki’s phone buzzes again. This time Jaechan has included the name of a cafe and a string of distressed emojis. “Yeah. I wasn’t going to but I guess Jaechan is sick of third wheeling.” 

“Okay,” Jung Jung yawns. “Call me tomorrow.” 

Eunki kisses Jung Jung fondly before letting himself out. He drops by his dorm, which is silent and dark, Taehyun and Junyoung must be out, and changes clothes before going to the cafe. 

“Hyung,” Jaechan whines as soon as he sees Eunki. “You came. Taedong hyung stood me up and left me with these two degenerates.” 

Insoo and Kenta, aforementioned degenerates, are currently wrapped up in each other’s arms, shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. Kenta is in Insoo’s lap. Eunki sighs. They’re in public. Neither of them seem to notice Eunki’s entrance. 

“They’ve been doing that since Taedong messaged he wasn’t coming. Thank god you showed up.” Jaechan glowers at the couple. 

“Eunki ah,” Kenta finally sees him, though Insoo is still attached to Kenta’s neck. “That sweater vest is ugly. Where did you get it?” 

Eunki frowns. “You bought it for me, hyung.” 

“Insoo picked it out,” Kenta drawls as Insoo pulls his face back down for a kiss. 

“Why are you two so disgusting?” Eunki groans, sitting next to Jaechan. “Why are you subjecting our dongseng to this?” 

“You’re disgusting,” Insoo finally detaches from Kenta but Kenta starts worrying Insoo’s earring with his teeth. “I heard that you and Jung Jung were getting nasty up in the senior dance studios.”

“We were not!” Eunki says hotly. “We didn’t do anything worse than what you two are doing now!” 

“Offensive,” Insoo sneers. “Especially because we’re so alike.” 

“We are not! Name one way we’re alike!” 

“I told you when we met: we both have big noses and are super gay. And now I know we both like hot older foreign guys. We’re exactly the same.” Kenta beams at being called a hot foreigner. Jaechan wails.

“I didn’t tell everyone I knew I banged the hot older foreign guy after I did it!” Eunki protests. “I tried to do the opposite until Hwanwoong interrogated me and you joined in!” 

“That was high school,” Insoo says dismissively. “Anyway, at least I was so good in bed Kenta hyung came back to Korea for more.” 

“Coincidence, Eunki says. “He’s doing his master’s here, he didn’t come back for you.” 

“You’re just bitter that hyung likes me better,” Insoo sticks his tongue out at Eunki. 

Eunki rolls his eyes. “Let’s go, Jaechannie. We should leave the lovebirds alone.” 

“Bitter,” Insoo yells after them. 

“Thank you,” Jaechan groans in relief. “They’re too much.” 

“Let’s go to an arcade,” Eunki sighs. “I feel like shooting at something.” 

“If we go, they’ll know where to find us.” Jaechan says sulkily. “Let’s get bubble tea.” 

Eunki pays, because he’s a good hyung, and he and Jaechan find a bench to sit on near some buskers. “Is it true you’re failing your intro dance class?” 

Jaechan scowls. “The professor is too unreasonable. Just because some guys in our class are really good doesn’t mean we should all be as good. I’m not even a dance major, most of my program is for voice but I needed an elective. Taedong hyung said it was a good class. He screwed me. Snake.”

“Jaechannie, Taedong can dance. Taedong decided to be a dance major. Of course intro dance was a good class for him.” 

“Insoo hyung said he’d help but all he did was rope us into his showcase performance. It’s stressful. He just didn’t want to hold auditions.” 

“You’ll be fine. You’re in good hands. Jung Jung hyung is nice.” 

“He is. He and Insoo hyung and Woodam hyung and Sangbin hyung are choreographing. Kiwon hyung and I are just learning.” 

“Aww, maknae.” Eunki teases. “Wait. Sangbin hyung is failing too?”

“He misses class a lot. I think he has a girlfriend.” Jaechan says. Eunki could tell him about Sangbin in high school, but he thinks Jaechan has been traumatized enough for one day. 

“Maybe he does,” Eunki muses. No, he isn’t going to tell Jaechan about all the times Sangbin got his hands beat until they were red and swollen with a ruler because they’d be found down Insoo’s pants in high school. “I think you’ll be just fine. You managed to pick up things quickly in high school.” 

“I only learned because you were always patient enough to teach me. I don’t want to slow everyone down. It’s Insoo’s performance and I’m going to fail if I mess it up.” Jaechan sulks. 

Eunki sighs deeply. “Look, I’m going to be really busy for the next couple weeks with All Back and I need to think about my performance too, but afterwards if you need help just text me and I’ll try to come by and help you out. Make sure if you’re confused have someone clarify things before you memorize it wrong.” 

Jaechan looks like he might cry. “Hyung, you’re the best. You’re my favorite hyung.” 

Eunki pats Jaechan’s head. “Tell me I’m your favorite later when you pass your class, kid.” 

 

Dance rehearsals are going to be the death of Eunki. Eunki reflects on his life every time the music stops and wonders if he did enough in his life to be at peace with dying at that moment because the sweet embrace of death would be much preferred over running their routine again. 

Taehyun is truly a man possessed. Junyoung succeeded in convincing Taehyun to hand over the title of leader to Woojin but Taehyun was still micromanaging everything. Woojin was obviously frustrated so rehearsals would hit complete standstills while the two argued. Though Eunki didn’t want them to argue, he didn’t bother stopping them because while they argued everyone else got to catch their breath. 

“They’re going to kill each other at this rate,” Junyoung sighs.

“It’s possible.” Eunki agrees. 

“Too many cooks. Taehyun needs to relax.” Junyoung says. 

“Let’s make Sungwoon kidnap him and take him to a sauna or something.” Eunki suggests. “And while he melts away in the steam room we’ll figure out the fundraising thing so he can’t micromanage that too.” 

Practice eventually resumes and Eunki is soon wishing for the sweet embrace of death again. They manage to run the routine in full twice before practice hits another standstill, but for a different reason.

“At this part we should pull up our shirts,” Woojin suggests. “It works with the song and the audience will love it.” 

Junyoung grimaces. “Do we have to?” 

Woojin frowns, clearly unhappy that another hyung is questioning his leadership. “Well, yeah.” 

Eunki pats Woojin on the shoulder. “Junyoungie hyung doesn’t like taking off his shirt in front of people. If he lifts it a little it should be fine as long as he matches the movement. He’s on the end, the audience will be looking at the center anyway.” 

Woojin shrugs his shoulders. “I guess that works.” 

“Junyoungie,” Taehyun says, “every semester you say you won’t pull up your shirt and you don’t like exposing your body and yet I clearly remember last semester you asking me several times in one evening if I had spare condoms because you ran out. You’re clearly exposing yourself to someone.”

Junyoung sputters. “That was under very specific circumstances! That’s completely different!” 

“Junyoung, you’ve brought girls home more than Eunki and I combined.” 

“Hyung,” Eunki sighs. “Neither of us brings girls home, Junyoung hyung doesn’t even have to try to manage that.”

“Would you shut up you know what I meant!” Taehyun snaps. 

“What circumstances?” Hyunmin asks innocently. “Junyoung hyung doesn’t seem like the type.” 

“Last semester we had a house party and Kenta hyung wrote ‘I like huge dicks’ on Junyoung hyung’s neck in Japanese but none of the girls could read it and they just thought he had a really sexy neck tattoo and then he kept bugging us for the rest of the night for condoms because he didn’t have any.” Eunki explains. “And we heard him with a girl every once in awhile.” 

Junyoung’s face has bypassed the shade of red and now looks oddly purplish. “Please stop.” He begs. 

“How many times did he bother you? He came into my room three times.” Taehyun is scratching his stomach. 

“He came into mine twice. We had to abandon my room because Kenta hyung and Insoo decided to start making out in there.” Eunki replies. 

Neither notices Junyoung slowly beginning to boil over until it’s too late and he finally snaps. “I needed them! It’s not like either of you were going to have sex that night!” 

Yongbin and Hyunmin fall over each other laughing while Woojin and Hyungseob look like they’ve gone into such deep shock their souls left their bodies leaving Eunki and Taehyun to stare at a purple shaking Junyoung in shock. Taehyun starts ranting about how Junyoung didn’t know that and maybe if Junyoung wasn’t monopolizing all of the girls maybe Taehyun would have had a chance but Eunki refrains from joining in because Junyoung looks like he might cry if Eunki starts in on him too. 

“Why don’t we go back to practicing?” Eunki suggests weakly as he wraps his arms around Taehyun to prevent him from advancing on Junyoung. “Our performance is coming up really soon.” 

Luckily, that’s enough to make Taehyun back off and practice resumes and no one mentions lifting up their shirts again. By the time practice is over Eunki is really ready to die. He’s said all of his prayers, made his peace, and he’s just ready now. He’s sweaty and gross and just wants a long hot shower. Everyone begins to pick themselves back up and shuffle out, Junyoung darting out first saying he’s meeting other friends. Woojin and Hyungseob are the only ones who make no move to leave, instead lining back up in front of the mirror with the iPad. 

“You first years have too much energy,” Eunki says accusingly as he tugs his shirt back on. “Why don’t you rest?” 

Hyungseob whines that he needs more practice and Woojin puffs out his chest and says he has to take responsibility for Hyungseob’s learning as the new leader. Eunki rolls his eyes. They really have too much energy. 

“Use protection,” he calls over his shoulder as he walks out, and catches their suddenly horrified expressions as he shuts the door. He snickers to himself, satisfied. 

“Mature,” Taehyun demures from the stairs. 

Eunki just shrugs. “If Hyungseobie gets to scream in semi-public places to shame me for my sex life, I get to tease him for whatever I want.” 

“I’m sure Jung Jung wouldn’t be too happy about you making one of his precious kids cry.” 

“Did you see him cry? I didn’t make him cry.” Eunki points at Taehyun. “You’re the bad person. You made Junyoung hyung cry.” 

“I made him cry? No I didn’t. You did.” 

“I’m not the one who yelled at him!” 

The two of them bicker the entire walk home about who made Junyoung cry first without reaching a conclusion.

 

When they get home, Eunki sends Sungwoon a text to arrange Taehyun’s kidnapping for the next morning. Sungwoon is more than happy to go along with it. Eunki breathes a sigh of relief as he messages the All Back group chat to schedule their fundraising meeting. He caves and agrees to have everyone meet in their apartment since they have the biggest kitchen and the most available equipment to make the meringues. Settling those two bits of accounting, Eunki locks himself in the bathroom and takes the longest hottest shower of his life. He emerges from the steamy bathroom feeling like a human again. There’s a note on the kitchen counter from Taehyun that he went out to go book a studio for his thesis performance auditions and would be back later with eggs for the meringues. Eunki flops down on their couch and closes his eyes. 

An hour later, Eunki hears the front door open and close. “Hey,” he calls. The couch dips beside him and he feels Junyoung leaning into his side. He smells faintly of soju and cigarettes. “Did you see your friends?” 

“Yeah,” Junyoung answers. “We went to a karaoke room. They got carried away as usual. I had to call them a cab.” 

“Friends from home are like that,” Eunki hums thinking of his own hometown friends. He rests his cheek on Junyoung’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for teasing you about the party last semester. I hate it when people tease me about my sex life. I know you don’t like it either.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m not upset anymore.” 

Eunki opens one eye to look at Junyoung. “But did you really have sex with all those girls that night? Hyunmin was right, I know you date a lot and meet lots of girls but that seems extreme.” 

“I didn’t. Just the first one. I kept drinking in between so I had whiskey dick. I was asking for condoms because I was trying to give myself time to wake up.” Junyoung sighs. “It didn’t work but we were all so drunk we just made do with me not getting it up.” 

“We figured. We kept hearing you.” Eunki yawns. “I scheduled Taehyun hyung’s kidnapping. When you hear screaming in the morning just roll over. And we’re hosting the meringue making party because we have the biggest kitchen. Taehyun hyung is going to buy eggs on the way back because he thinks he’ll be making them with us.” 

Junyoung yawns and Eunki feels him nod his head. “It’s going to be a rough week. Performance next weekend. Then the real work begins. We should sleep.” 

 

True to form, when Eunki hears screaming the next morning, he just rolls over. Doors are slammed, things go crashing to the floor, he can hear Sungwoon and Taehyun hollering and cursing at each other, and eventually the front door slams shut and the apartment descends into quiet again. Eunki smiles to himself, knowing that in a few hours Sungwoon will send him pictures of a disgruntled Taehyun making rude gestures at them while wearing his blue sauna clothes. 

Eunki gets up later to survey the damage and is pleased to see Taehyun only managed to trash his own room so he just pulls the door shut. He tidies up the kitchen when Junyoung wakes up and counts the eggs while Junyoung looks up how to make meringues. Eunki pulls out all the bowls they have and lines them up on the kitchen table. It’s just whipping egg whites. That can’t be hard to do. 

Suffice it to say, it’s a meringue time massacre. 

In retrospect, Eunki thinks it would’ve been smarter to explain the process first, in the event someone (Hyungseob) didn’t know what he was doing. Eunki’s first mistake was giving them (no, just Hyungseob) too much credit and let them do as they pleased. 

It also really should have tipped him off that this was a about to become a shitshow the second Hyungseob cracked his first egg. He had smashed it on the table and that was just the beginning. He started moving like a man possessed. Eunki hadn’t even touched his own eggs because he was too drawn in by the horror show that was Ahn Hyungseob versus eggs. Hyungseob kept grabbing eggs out of the carton and smashing them against the table, getting egg all over the table as he giggled to himself, scooping up the raw eggs with his bare hands and throwing them into different bowls indiscriminately with the shells. By this point everyone was staring at Hyungseob, still in a trance and Eunki was scared. 

Eunki just wants to congratulate himself and the rest of All Back for not screaming when finally, with one happy snort, Hyungseob slurped an entire raw egg yolk into his mouth while making direct eye contact with Woojin and declaring the raw yolk was delicious.

The consumption of raw egg clearly had a side effect of madness because Hyungseob, before they knew it, was throwing egg shells and bits of egg from bowl to bowl before grabbing more eggs, smashing them against the table, and again, horrifyingly, slurping up another raw yolk. He picked up a whisk and started dangerously mixing his horrifying concoction before realizing that he didn’t have enough and wiping egg and eggshells off the table into the bowl and resuming his whisking. He put all his leftover energy into it, screaming for some reason - perhaps convening with the spirits of the departed chickens he was churning, and it went on for a solid thirty seconds before Eunki finally lost it. 

“Ahn Hyungseob, stop!” 

Hyungseob stops mid whisk, sloshing his egg soup all over the table. “Hyung?” 

“That’s… that’s not a meringue! That’s not even food! Get out of my kitchen!” Eunki thinks his soul is leaving him. “I… I’m going to read how to make a meringue so we don’t repeat this!” 

Hyungseob sheepishly starts to clean up his part of the table while Eunki reads the instructions. 

It unfortunately doesn’t get much better. Hyungseob is sent out of the kitchen to watch from the doorway to prevent him from causing any more damage. Eunki and Woojin successfully whip their egg whites into stiff peaks, Junyoung sort of has the idea, and Yongbin and Hyunmin are hopeless. Yongbin’s egg whites are still raw and runny when he turns over his bowl so he slops egg soup onto his hair. Hyunmin does the same, splattering egg all over his shirt. 

“I thought you knew how to bake!” Eunki says accusingly as he hands Yongbin a damp towel. 

“This is a little different.” Yongbin admits with a sheepish look. 

“Get out of my house,” Eunki says miserably. “We’re going to have to think of something else.” 

By the time Taehyun returns, Eunki and Junyoung have cleaned up the kitchen and hid all evidence of the meringue time tragedy that transpired earlier in the day. They don’t even tell Taehyun it happened. As far as Eunki is concerned, it should be forgotten entirely. 

Taehyun is cheery as he picks up his room and doesn’t ask about the mess of eggshells in their trash can so Eunki is content to let Taehyun meander about bonelessly until the last possible moment. 

When he finally mentions the team it’s to tell them he got more information about judging and how to better prepare for the performance. 

“Just tell us tomorrow at practice,” Eunki suggests. “You won’t have to repeat yourself.”

The next day, Yongbin brings boxes and boxes of cookies to the dance studio. 

“What the hell is all this?” Taehyun asks. 

“The meringues didn’t work out and I had to redeem myself because Eunki questioned by baking prowess. The campus is a little quiet today since it’s still the weekend, but I figure we can sell some today and tell people to find us again tomorrow.” Yongbin looks supremely proud of himself. 

The competition preparation meeting commences as Taehyun explains that the audience will be voting during the competition and that the results would be announced at the end of all the performances. “We’re going pretty early,” Taehyun says. “So after we’re done we’ll be hanging out for a while. Every competitor gets two tickets. Someone can have one of mine, though. We should do overtime practice and then rest up on Friday for the competition on Saturday. No drinking this week.” 

Practice hurts, even though it’s just a tune up, but Taehyun lets Woojin lead instead of nitpicking everything. Eunki will have to buy Sungwoon a meal for taking Taehyun out and calming him down. 

Yongbin hands out his boxes afterward. “Try to sell some. I’ll make more and get guys in the acting course to buy them.” 

Eunki takes his box and picks up his stuff. “Insoo said his group was meeting upstairs. I’ll go get them. Jaechan owes me anyway.” 

 

Twenty minutes later Eunki is on his knees in a dark hallway, but honestly this isn’t even the most compromising position he’s ever been in. Insoo most certainly has receipts but Insoo should really be the farthest thing from Eunki’s mind when he’s in the middle of blowing Jung Jung. 

Oh god, they’re in public. They could get caught by anyone. Eunki swears he is not an exhibitionist. But Eunki is so weak when he sees Jung Jung smiling at him sunnily and when Jung Jung starts kissing his neck and biting his ear Eunki throws Yongbin’s box of cookies at Insoo and hauls Jung Jung out of the studio to find any secluded corner to jump Jung Jung’s bones. 

Eunki can hear Jung Jung stifling his moans by biting down hard on his knuckles, his other hand fisted in Eunki’s hair. They’re probably both going to look wrecked after this but Eunki doesn’t care. All he cares about is taking Jung Jung apart with his mouth. Jung Jung has been teasing him too much, Eunki justifies, kissing his neck and making him weak in the knees so it’s only fair Jung Jung experience that same thing. Jung Jung pulls Eunki roughly to his feet before he finishes and kisses him hard and Eunki has never been more thankful to be flexible or more ready to drop his drawers and lift one leg up onto Jung Jung’s shoulder.

“Jung Jung, where did you go?” 

Except there’s fucking Park Woodam looking for them and Jung Jung and Eunki scramble to put some space between them as Jung Jung is tucking himself back into his pants and Eunki is fixing his hair and pretending to be cool. Woodam is too sweet and far too unassuming for Eunki to be okay with him seeing the two of them in any suggestive position. Anyone else and Eunki probably would’ve told him to fuck off and give them a few more minutes, but Woodam is a nice hyung and Eunki would rather not be responsible for mentally scarring the poor guy.

“Later,” Eunki says to a frazzled Jung Jung. “You can come over later.” 

“Okay,” Jung Jung agrees breathlessly. “Okay.” 

Eunki smiles and pats Jung Jung fondly on the butt before pushing him towards the direction of Woodam’s voice. 

Now he just needs to talk Junyoung and Taehyun into going somewhere else for the night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki is a blushing bud of love, part two,
> 
> And Taehyun has a lot on his plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with my summer course so I have the freedom to work on this more! Yay! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently for this update, final projects and papers had me really busy so I couldn't write much. And thank you so much for 101 kudos! How fitting for Produce 101. 
> 
> There is strong sexual content in this chapter that starts at the beginning and is talked about throughout. It's more explicit than previous chapters but since I'm too shy to write sex scenes shamelessly it's on the tame side. 
> 
> (Also the laundry subplot has finally been resolved only took me this many chapters, but I actually might've made another one when will I stop) 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy!

Jung Jung, Eunki decides, is a tease. 

Eunki assumed the majority of his begging for the night would be over considering the lengths he went to so Junyoung and Taehyun would get out of the house - and Eunki did beg, for a good hour, doing the deepest bow he could do and promising to buy them both meals and Eunki’s going to be broke by the time he’s done treating all the people who have done him favors lately - and yet here he is begging again. 

Every time he lifts his hips trying to grind up against Jung Jung’s, Jung Jung pulls away so he’s just out of Eunki’s reach. He groans in frustration and Jung Jung laughs softly, evidently enjoying having Eunki at his mercy. It’s not enough that Jung Jung has him pinned underneath him with Eunki unable to get free. It wasn’t enough when Jung Jung stepped into Eunki’s apartment and immediately slid one muscled thigh between Eunki’s legs to push them open. And clearly it’s not enough that Eunki is actually begging Jung Jung to touch him. 

Yes, Jung Jung is a tease. 

“You’re the worst,” Eunki mutters. “You’re a sadistic tease.”

“What does that mean?” Jung Jung asks curiously as he leans down to kiss Eunki, and pulling away before Eunki can deepen it. 

“It means you’re being mean. Come here and kiss me.” Eunki pouts. 

Jung Jung hums indifferently as he ducks down to tug on Eunki’s lower lip with his teeth. 

“Please.” Eunki’s voice cracks. “Hyung.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Jung Jung says. “You have to dance. It might hurt.” 

Eunki doesn’t know what he’s going to do if this night doesn’t end with Jung Jung inside of him. He doesn’t even know what his body is going to do if he can’t get relief. Explode, he thinks. 

“It’s fine, hyung, please.” Eunki is getting more and more desperate as he squirms underneath Jung Jung. “I want you.” 

Eunki would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about this moment since he first laid eyes on Jung Jung on that crowded dance floor. If it were any other guy, Eunki thinks this moment would have come sooner, but for Jung Jung he doesn’t mind the wait. And yet, he’s desperate for it now. Eunki knows Junyoung and Taehyun are never going to willingly leave the apartment empty for him again, and Jung Jung lives with too many people to ever have privacy. 

“Are you sure?” Jung Jung’s brow is knit with worry. Eunki wants to kiss the creases on his forehead away.

“Yes, hyung.” Eunki smiles up at him reassuringly. 

Jung Jung nods slowly. “If you’re sure, I’ll be gentle.” 

Eunki has never been so ready as Jung Jung finally loosens his grip on him so Eunki can sit up. He kisses Jung Jung deeply, running his fingers through his hair. Eunki is honestly as nervous as Jung Jung. It drives him nuts, he wants to be sexy and alluring and confident, but instead he feels his hands shaking as he reaches for the band of his underwear. 

Jung Jung kisses his neck gently as he helps slide Eunki’s underwear down his hips. Eunki feels the heat rising in his cheeks. This is ridiculous, to feel so shy about this like Jung Jung hasn’t already seen him naked or had his dick in his mouth, but Eunki is still blushing. He reaches over to his bedside table and rifles through his drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube. He frowns as he keeps pushing things around his drawers, not finding any condoms. 

“Ah, fuck.” Eunki sighs. “Wait a minute, I need to get something.” Eunki just hopes Junyoung isn’t going to go into his bedside drawer for the next couple days or else he will not live down needing to borrow condoms. He could bring up the party and blame Junyoung for using all of his up and therefore Junyoung owed him, but Eunki hopes he’ll have enough time to replace Junyoung’s and get his own. 

When Eunki gets back Jung Jung is sitting on his bed, naked and nervous, and Eunki might pass out from how good Jung Jung looks. Eunki holds up the condoms he grabbed from Junyoung’s room with a sheepish grin. “I thought I still had some.” Jung Jung hums softly. “Hyung, are you alright?” 

“Yes,” Jung Jung says. “I’m just nervous.” 

Eunki hands Jung Jung one of the condoms. “I am too. Do you want to watch me?” (Eunki still swears he isn’t an exhibitionist, but somehow Jung Jung becomes an exception to his every rule.) 

Jung Jung’s face is redder than his hair but he still nods. Eunki coats his fingers in lube and reaches behind him. He winces slightly, it’s been awhile since he’s done this, but Jung Jung is staring at him so intensely Eunki isn’t going to stop. Part of Eunki wants to commit to the show he’s giving Jung Jung, to arch his back and moan as he stretches himself, but he’s feeling stupidly shy again and ducks his burning face away from Jung Jung’s gaze. 

Eventually, he feels Jung Jung curiously slides a lubed finger in beside Eunki’s and Eunki moans loudly. He feels one of Jung Jung’s hands fall on his waist, the other carefully sliding in and out of him. Eunki’s legs shake. When he looks behind him, Jung Jung’s eyes are staring into his. His nerves seem to have disappeared; Eunki can tell how aroused he is watching their fingers working Eunki open slowly. 

“I want to ride you,” Eunki gasps out, finally. If he was desperately horny before, it’s nothing compared to how he feels now, like he’s been lit on fire. 

“In my lap?” Jung Jung asks, pulling Eunki gently towards him. Eunki hovers over Jung Jung as he rolls on the condom and lubes himself up. He seems nervous again. “Is it okay?” he asks. 

“Yes, hyung,” Eunki answers. “You’re perfect.” 

Eunki slides onto Jung Jung’s length slowly, gasping at the feeling. Jung Jung’s hands are on his hips, keeping him steady. Eunki really wants to slam his hips down and knock them both senseless, but Jung Jung’s grip on him is too strong, they’re going at his pace. 

By the time Eunki is finally settled in Jung Jung’s lap, his legs are shaking. It’s not as uncomfortable as he worried it would be, but he still feels full. Jung Jung runs his hands soothingly over Eunki’s thighs. “Is it okay?” he asks, his voice soft. 

“Yes,” Eunki answers as he exhales. “It’s been a long time, I guess.” 

Jung Jung holds onto him, stroking his legs and his hair and telling Eunki how good he looks and feels and Eunki blushes at being fawned over like this. Jung Jung is so sweet to him and his easy smile makes Eunki feel so much more relaxed. He rolls his hips back curiously, making them both gasp at the feeling. 

“Is it okay?” Eunki asks. 

“Yes,” Jung Jung runs his hands over Eunki’s hips gently. “Yes.” 

Eunki lifts his hips and shifts them back down, carefully observing the way Jung Jung’s eyes flutter shut at the movement. Eunki starts to move up and down holding onto Jung Jung’s shoulders for support, Jung Jung’s hands tightening on his hips. He starts riding Jung Jung slowly, drinking in the way Jung Jung moans softly and how he digs his fingers harder into Eunki’s hips. Eunki tries to increase his pace but Jung Jung is holding onto him so tightly he really can’t. 

“Hyung?” Eunki asks. “Are you okay?” 

“Slowly,” Jung Jung says. “I want to go slowly so it doesn’t hurt for you tomorrow.” 

Eunki blushes. Jung Jung is too good to him, too sweet. He’s been with guys who couldn’t care less and just chased their orgasms with his body and left him aching the next day, gritting his teeth through dance practices when his thighs were burning even though he told them to be gentle with him. Jung Jung is looking at him so gently, with so much love, Eunki might cry. He pulls Jung Jung closer to him to kiss him and wraps his arms around Jung Jung’s shoulders. Jung Jung gives Eunki’s hips a gentle squeeze and rolls his hips upward. Eunki gasps softly into Jung Jung’s mouth as he pushes his hips down, slowly undulating in Jung Jung’s lap. Jung Jung tilts his head to kiss Eunki’s neck, wrapping one arm around his waist, and sliding the other arm between them, stroking Eunki’s erection. Eunki keens gripping Jung Jung’s arms tighter, rocking his hips down harder onto him. 

It’s slow, and Eunki feels like he’s on fire, digging his nails into Jung Jung’s arms to ground himself. Between Jung Jung’s hips sliding against his and Jung Jung’s hand wrapped around his erection, Eunki can barely think, barely breathe, and when Jung Jung starts sucking dark love bites into his collar bones Eunki hisses and feels his body start to tense. It’s still slow, even as Eunki cants his hips down onto Jung Jung harder, whimpering that it’s okay for Jung Jung to go a little faster, that he wants it and needs it, and Jung Jung strokes him harder until Eunki is crying out into Jung Jung’s shoulder, shaking through his orgasm. Jung Jung kisses his neck softly, murmuring how much he loves Eunki into his ear until Eunki feels Jung Jung push harder into him, Jung Jung moaning as he holds Eunki even closer. 

They both come down from their high slowly, kissing each other open-mouthed and sloppy, sighing into each other. Eunki feels boneless but he wobbles to his feet and pulls Jung Jung down the hall with him to the shower. He won’t be caught dead tugging a naked sticky Jung Jung with him in the morning, especially since he doesn’t know when Taehyun or Junyoung will be home, so he turns on the water and steps into the warm stream. 

Jung Jung towels him off and ruffles his wet hair playfully and Eunki smiles, basking in the warmth of Jung Jung’s smile. Jung Jung looks good in his underwear, Eunki decides, as he watches Jung Jung pick through his clothes and Eunki pulls Jung Jung back towards his bed. Jung Jung spoons him and kisses his shoulders, whispering against his skin. Eunki can’t hear him and he isn’t even sure if Jung Jung is speaking Korean anyway, so he twists around to kiss Jung Jung’s forehead. Jung Jung is still kissing him when he begins to nod off, feeling giddy and secure. 

 

Eunki wakes up to Jung Jung’s serene sleeping face, long dark eyelashes resting on his milky white skin, and Eunki’s heart leaps to his throat. He’s never felt so much love for someone before and it’s terrifying and thrilling and Eunki feels electric and happy all at once. He wiggles his way out of Jung Jung’s embrace, careful to not wake him, and pads towards the kitchen for a glass of water. True to Jung Jung’s word, he really isn’t sore at all. He freezes in the hallway when he hears voices, before tiptoeing closer to hear better. 

“Best friends don’t go down best friends.” It’s Sungwoon’s voice. “Twice.” 

“Why are you being like that? It’s not like you did it. I did it.” Taehyun retorts. 

Eunki freezes. Oh god maybe if he backs up quietly neither of them will notice he’s there. Fuck him for wanting a glass of water he didn’t need to hear just how deep Sungwoon and Taehyun’s friendship went. He hears them quietly continue to bicker but he makes it back to his room unnoticed and slides back under Jung Jung’s arm. Jung Jung stirs groggily.

“Eunki?” Jung Jung’s voice is thick with sleep. 

“Yes, hyung,” Eunki answers. “I’m here.” 

“Mm. I thought you got up.” 

“I heard something in the kitchen. Taehyun hyung is there with Sungwoon hyung.” 

Jung Jung nods sleepily and rests his forehead against Eunki’s. “Sleep some more?” 

“Yes, hyung, let’s go back to sleep.” 

 

Eunki is awoken again a few hours later by the sounds of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. He groans and rolls over, burying his face into Jung Jung’s chest. Jung Jung himself is still deeply asleep, unperturbed by the noise. Eunki wants to stay there, cuddled up against Jung Jung’s sleepy warmth, but he doubts he’ll be able to drift off with whoever making a ruckus in the kitchen. He sighs and tries harder to burrow into Jung Jung’s arms, but he’s losing the battle as he hears people walking through the hallway. He just hopes it’s somehow just Junyoung and Taehyun home and that they don’t have guests. 

Eunki stays watching Jung Jung until he slowly stirs, yawning blearily and stretching. It’s not fair for Jung Jung to look so good when he wakes up, red hair fluffy, free of drool, and blinking the sand out of his eyes cutely. It’s too much for Eunki’s poor heart and he can’t resist pecking Jung Jung’s lips. Jung Jung smiles at him softly. 

“Good morning, Eunki,” Jung Jung says. He scrunches up his nose cutely. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes,” Eunki is melting, he’s melted, he’s probably too far gone to ever stop being a pile of mush. “Did you, hyung?” 

“Mmhmm,” Jung Jung smiles and curls up on Eunki’s chest. “Yes, I did.” 

“My hyungs are up, I think it’s just them. We should get up too.” Eunki would happily stay here for the rest of his life but he figures at some point Taehyun will knock so it would be better to get dressed and avoid being walked in on. 

Eunki gives Jung Jung back his clothes and he sleepily pulls them on. He’s still trying to snuggle Eunki as Eunki pulls his own clothes on and Eunki is tempted to just rip them back off and go back to bed. But he knows Taehyun and Junyoung will get on his case and tease him later so he tugs Jung Jung out of his room. 

And walks straight into Junyoung asking, “How do you give someone head by accident?” 

For fuck’s sake. 

Eunki is scrambling, trying to figure out if he can make a tactical retreat, but Junyoung’s eyes meet his and now they’re fucked. Taehyun and Sungwoon are staring at him too and the only thing saving this situation is that Jung Jung looks completely unfazed by what Junyoung said, if he heard it at all, and Eunki is pretty certain Jung Jung didn’t understand what was said. 

“Hi,” is what comes out of Eunki’s mouth, high pitched and unnatural. “When did you come, Sungwoon hyung?”

They scramble collectively. “A couple hours ago,” Sungwoon says hastily. 

“Oh, this is Jung Jung, I don’t know if you’ve met him.” Eunki tilts his head towards Jung Jung unhelpfully, as Jung Jung has begun nodding off on his shoulder. 

“I haven’t!” Sungwoon says. 

“This is Taehyun’s friend, Sungwoon, he’s a music student.” Eunki nudges Jung Jung gently. Jung Jung conjures a brilliant sunny smile for Sungwoon before settling back in the crook of Eunki’s neck. Is this what happens when Jung Jung doesn’t have to be a responsible den mother to a house of first years? Eunki wonders. It’s adorable. 

“I was just going to go,” Sungwoon offers. 

“Oh no! Stay! I haven’t seen you in a while, hyung. We should chat!” Eunki isn’t going to let Sungwoon sneak away. He’s heard too many disturbing things in one morning and wants answers. 

“Eunki ah,” Jung Jung murmurs. “I should go home.” 

“Are you sure? Do you want to eat?” 

Jung Jung shakes his head. “I should go.” He yawns before adding, “My kids.” 

Eunki can’t suppress a shiver at how Hyungseob is going to react. “I’ll walk you.” Eunki hustles Jung Jung out the door before mouthing “stay right there” at Sungwoon over his shoulder. 

Eunki goes with Jung Jung on the short walk back to Jung Jung’s student housing and kisses him goodbye languidly. Jung Jung is still sleepy and smiley. “I love you,” he says between kisses. 

“I love you too, hyung.” Eunki’s insides are mush. “I’ll text you later.” 

“Wait, wait,” Jung Jung’s eyes widen. “Let me get your clothes. I did laundry.” 

Eunki waits outside, lest Hyungseob and Seunghyuk conspire to murder him, and Jung Jung rushes back. Eunki’s clothes are folded neatly in a gift bag. “Thank you,” he says. “You didn’t have to put it in a bag. We’re not far from my place.” 

Jung Jung shakes his head. “It was nothing.” He leans in to kiss Eunki again. “Text me.” 

“Bye, hyung.” 

Eunki runs back to his place and nearly kicks in his own door. 

“You. Explain.” He points an accusing finger at Taehyun. 

“Why are you pointing at me?” Taehyun snaps. “What did I do?” 

“Went down on someone. Twice. Accidentally, somehow.” Junyoung deadpans. 

“Like that doesn’t happen sometimes,” Taehyun protests hotly. 

“No, not really. I speak from experience. It’s hard for it to be an accident.” Junyoung scratches at his chin. “Even when you’re drunk it’s hard for it to happen accidentally. I’m sure Eunki would agree.” 

Eunki would actually disagree, considering what he did with Woohyuk in Jinwon’s car, but to his knowledge Taehyun doesn’t know about that - and it will stay that way - so he nods his head. “So. Explain.”

“Why are you talking to me like that, you brat?” Taehyun groans. 

“Fine. Hyung, would you be so kind as to divulge how you accidentally performed oral sex on someone on two separate occasions.” 

“First of all, fuck you.” Taehyun says hotly. 

“I think Jung Jung did that, that’s why we were kicked out of our own home,” Junyoung says snidely pointing to Eunki’s exposed neck. Eunki’s ears burn as he pulls his tank top up higher to try (but fails to) cover the evidence. 

Taehyun ignores him. “Second of all, why do I have to tell you, dick breath?” 

“Hyung,” Eunki rolls his eyes. “How do you know what dick breath smells like?” 

Taehyun sputters. “Because of you!”

Eunki would take this moment to ask if Taehyun knows about dick breath because there’s been a dick in his mouth recently, but Junyoung cuts in. “Hyung, you can’t blame Eunki for that.” 

“What about you?” Taehyun whines. “Why aren’t you getting asked why you know how dick breath smells?” 

“Because Junyoung hyung calls Wontak hyung ‘oppa.’ And that’s gay.” Eunki says. 

Junyoung’s jaw drops. “That is a joke between me and him! It’s not serious!” 

“Hyung, I have never called another man ‘oppa,’ not once.” Eunki says. 

“What does that have to do with me knowing about dick breath? I walked in on Woohyuk and Jinwon, that’s how I know! What’s Taehyun hyung’s excuse?” 

“It’s okay, Taehyun hyung, if you blew Sungwoon hyung, we won’t judge you.” Eunki says. 

Taehyun and Sungwoon’s mouths drop open and they both immediately start yelling over each other about that not being the case and how they would never and Eunki should get his brain out of the gutter and how dare he. 

“Then who did you go down on accidentally?” Eunki asks. “Was it a guy?” 

“Why would it be a guy?” Taehyun demands. 

“Because why would you get so flustered about doing it? Anyway, what female friends do you have?” Eunki sighs. “I don’t think you know what girls look like.” 

“I do too have female friends! Lots of them!” 

“And you went down on one of them. See what makes even less sense than if it was a guy. How do you go down on a girl accidentally?” Junyoung looks perplexed. “Unless you were both running around naked and you landed face first in her lap?” 

“That’s not what happened!” Taehyun protests. “Why am I getting needled like this, I have more important things to worry about.” 

“You’re the one who showed up at my door last night saying you ruined it with her and you don’t know if it’s fixable,” Sungwoon snorts. 

“Who’s her? Spill.” Eunki leans forward on the table. 

Taehyun glares.

“Hyung. Kindly reveal to us the identity of the mystery girl.” 

“Hong Eunki!” 

“I am not the mystery girl. I don’t do drag anymore, hyung, anyway you’d notice if it was me.” Eunki gestures to his crotch. “Unless I am right and it was a guy.” 

“Shut up! Why does it matter who she is?” Taehyun huffs. 

“Because you called her a ‘best friend’ and you’ve ‘ruined it,’” Eunki supplies. “Sounds serious to us.” 

“You two,” Taehyun points at Junyoung and Eunki, “don’t even know her so why should I tell you?” 

“Tell us because we can’t judge you as hard if we don’t know her.” Junyoung sighs. “Or don’t complain about it.” 

“Anyway,” Taehyun is yelling now. “I’m very happy you two are helping me run my thesis auditions not like anyone will show up anyway so I guess I’m just going to krump by myself and never graduate!” 

Junyoung sighs and rolls his eyes. “Okay, hyung. Be like that.” 

“At least one person will show up,” Eunki offers. “Justin said he would.” 

“Oh goody. Just me and the twelve year old.” Taehyun is moving dishes out of the drain rack onto the counter noisily. “How did you know that’s just what I wanted?” 

Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders unsympathetically at his hysterical friend and slides off his chair. “I’m going to go now. Call me when you want to be reasonable, Taehyun hyung.” 

“Bye, Sungwoon hyung.” Sungwoon waves at them as he sees himself out. Taehyun is putting dishes away noisily. 

Junyoung and Eunki exchange a look and sigh deeply. 

 

Taehyun’s thesis performance auditions are in the same senior dance studio Eunki and Jung Jung almost boned in, and Eunki would prefer to not think about that. Junyoung is slumped in the seat beside him. It feels like the beginning of the semester and running tryouts for All Back except this time the stakes are a bit higher and Taehyun is much more stressed out, shuffling papers and moving pens around the table aimlessly. 

“Hyung, please relax, you’re going to make yourself faint.” Eunki sighs. 

Taehyun grunts at him as the door opens. Justin sticks his head into the room. “Oh, are you still setting up?” 

Taehyun knocks pens onto the floor. “No, no, we’re ready if you’re ready.” 

Eunki leans to pick up the pens so he can avoid Justin looking at him, not that Justin seems to hold any particular grudge against him, but who knows when he might turn. Luckily, when Eunki emerges, Justin is engrossed in preparing. Eunki isn’t quite sure why Taehyun would bother auditioning people when he also fears no one showing up, but he still takes careful notes as he watches Justin dance. Eunki admits he’s impressed. For his age, Justin’s movements are crisp and clean and he seems older than he is - lifting up his shirt to show flat planes of abs aids this, and he is completely different from the sleepy boy Eunki saw resting on Jung Jung’s shoulder in their apartment. 

Junyoung and Eunki clap politely for Justin as Taehyun finishes writing his notes. Justin is smiling neutrally as Taehyun promises to call him in the next few days to get his schedule to make a rehearsal calendar. 

Time passes anxiously but eventually more people do come. Eunki knows them, they’re upperclassmen in the dance department, and Taehyun is visibly relieved to see familiar faces himself. He keeps on taking notes even though Eunki is sure he knows their skill level. Junwoo, who should probably be as agile as a newborn deer because he is sixty percent legs, shows up first after Justin, all eye smiles and blonde hair and charm. Eunki gets jolted a little by his dance - there’s no need for him to grab his crotch and grind on it when he has a baby face - but Taehyun eats it up and scribbles notes with a poorly concealed smile. Donghan shows up wearing leather pants and a choker and Eunki finds this to be rude because he barely knows Donghan and so he shouldn’t be sweating over yet another tall blonde dancing dreamboat. Junyoung’s snickering at him for the stupid look on his face and Eunki stamps on Junyoung’s foot under the table to make him stop. Taehyun seems to be going with a theme because Taedong shows up after Donghan and waves at Eunki amicably. 

“Does Taehyun hyung have a thing for blonde dancers?” Junyoung mutters. Eunki notices Taedong’s silver dye job has faded down to the bleached blonde roots as he waves back. “I think hyung is going for Taehyun and the Blondies.” 

Taehyun takes notes throughout Taedong’s audition. They all know Taedong can dance so Eunki isn’t sure what Taehyun is writing. 

“Thanks for helping Jaechannie with Insoo’s thing,” Taedong says to Eunki as he writes down his phone number for Taehyun’s records. “I’ve been busy so I haven’t been able to help much.” 

“It’s nothing, hyung,” Eunki says. “Jaechan is a good kid. I’m happy to help.” 

“I feel a little responsible, I told him to take dance as an elective but he’s not doing well.”

“Jaechannie said there were really talented kids, that’s why the professor has high expectations that he’s having trouble with. I’ll help him as much as I can.” Eunki smiles. 

When Taedong leaves, they look at Taehyun’s notes. “Is five enough? That’s a good number for a small performance.” Junyoung is reading Junwoo’s notes. 

Taehyun is about to answer when there’s a soft knock at the door. The three of them crane their necks to look as someone tall dark and handsome walks through the door. Taehyun smiles. “Ah, hyung, you came.” 

Eunki’s going to die. Actually die. He needs to stop being bombarded by good looking tall men. Where were they before he met Jung Jung and was available? 

“This is Sungwoo hyung, he’s another mature student. He’s an acting major. Hyung, these kids are on my dance team. This is Junyoung and this is Eunki.” 

Eunki would normally object to being called a kid, much less one of Taehyun’s kids, but he’s too busy staring at Sungwoo. His eyes are big and they look doe-like and wet and Eunki can’t help but stare. 

Taehyun pulls out a fresh sheet of paper as Sungwoo prepares. Junyoung whispers into Eunki’s ear “stop staring at his ass I think you’re scaring him.” Eunki flushes and smacks Junyoung’s arm. Junyoung preens. 

When Sungwoo’s music starts, Eunki recognizes it immediately - it’s Rain - and that only means one thing. 

Sure enough, Sungwoo lifts his (sheer) white tee shirt over his head, revealing white chocolate abs and begins grinding on the air in earnest. Junyoung is covering his face but Eunki can’t look away even though he feels the heat rising in his face and neck. Taehyun is scribbling notes furiously - about what, Eunki is bewildered - though he seems just as amazed by what he’s seeing. Sungwoo shyly puts his shirt back on normally and is all soft smiles and dewy eyes like he wasn’t just selling them all sex (and Eunki can’t lie about being hot and bothered). 

Taehyun promises to call Sungwoo and they spend the rest of the time he advertised for auditions poring over Taehyun’s notes. “I want them all,” he says definitively. “Six is a good number. We’ll look really good. The gears are already moving. I can already see a team name.” 

“Let me guess,” Junyoung drawls. “It’s going to be a play on your song title.” 

Taehyun reddens and Eunki cuts in. “No, it’s going to be Five Hot Guys and Some Dwarf.” 

Taehyun smacks Eunki on the arm as hard as he can.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki juggles practice, hormones, secrets, and nerves 
> 
> Or, many plot threads come to a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all this week I wrote crazily, I think writing was the only productive thing I did - summer vacation always turns me into an absolute vegetable, so I'm happy I got bit by a writing bug. I also wrote more than usual because I was on a roll and then didn't find a place to break off I liked without making the next chapter really short. So you get an extra long chapter! For reference, all previous chapters have clocked in at 9 or 10 pages on Word and this one is a whopping 16 pages. I wanted to tie off some subplots that I felt I was dragging too much so new ones can grow in their place. 
> 
> As usual, there's sexual content, in the middle-ish part I think, and as usual I don't think it's awfully explicit. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all of the kudos and your lovely comments! I love reading them, they always make me happy. Hope you all continue to enjoy!

Eunki might kill Taehyun. Might. Might let him live long enough to get through their performance on Saturday, but after that, definitely going to kill him. 

Eunki thinks he should be more concerned about their upcoming performance, but he feels oddly calm facing it. Taehyun and Woojin are both confident and competent leaders and their calmness sets everyone else at ease. Taehyun is still the only one who’s in a tizzy, but mainly because he decided to start working on his thesis performance before the competition was over. Eunki watches Taehyun run around and sighs deeply. 

“Just a couple more days,” Yongbin groans from the floor. Eunki would advise against rubbing his face on the floor, it’s covered in sweat and shoe marks, but Yongbin is already face first against the hardwood. “Just a couple more days and then it’s over.” 

“Get up, hyung,” Woojin crouches to pull Yongbin’s arm. “It’s dirty and we have to run the routine again.” 

“I’m your hyung, don’t pull me,” Yongbin whines, but still lets Woojin pull him to his feet. 

Eunki considers staging some kind of revolt to make practice stop, because he’s sure he’ll break in half at the rate they’re going. Eunki is sweaty and smelly and he just wants to go home and shower. Practice ends a couple hours later and Eunki is really ready to die. He wonders if he’s going to have to fight Junyoung and Taehyun for the shower at home because he needs to submerge himself in hot water for several hours to regain his humanity. 

Justin comes to the practice room door, whining at Hyungseob that they should go home quickly but Hyungseob insists he needs to stay and practice with Woojin. Justin scowls and complains if Hyungseob stays he’ll come home late and wake him coming into their room at night. Eunki sighs at them, feeling a little bit of the fondness Jung Jung must feel for them, remembering the struggles of first year roommates. He had lived with Insoo and Hwanwoong and they all decided for the sake of their friendship they needed to live apart. 

Sungwoon pokes his head into the room beneath Justin’s and recoils immediately. “You guys smell like shit.” He declares.

“You look like shit,” Taehyun snaps. Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders unperturbed. 

Woojin taps Taehyun on the shoulder. “Hyung, about the tickets…” 

“Oh, you wanted my spare, sure you can have it.” 

Sungwoon makes a face as he walks up to Taehyun. “You should really keep it and invite…” 

Sungwoon is cut off by Taehyun jabbing him in the ribs. Sungwoon doubles over, Woojin looks mildly worried, but Taehyun talks over Sungwoon’s pained groaning. “Nope. Woojin, you can have it.” 

“He can’t,” Sungwoon grunts. 

“He can.” Taehyun raises his hand threateningly. 

“Can I?” Woojin looks perplexed. 

“Yes,” Taehyun says, glaring at Sungwoon. “Since you already asked me and I already agreed.” 

“Okay,” Woojin doesn’t really look assured. “I’m going to help Hyungseobie now.” 

Justin brushes past them with Hyungseob in tow. “Change of plans, we’re going home.” Justin glances at Eunki and Eunki’s stomach suddenly drops. “Oh, Eunki hyung, Zheng-ge has your underwear. You’ll have to wait until he does laundry next to get them back.” 

If looks could kill, Eunki would’ve been dead months ago the way Hyungseob is looking at him, never mind the scandalized looks on Woojin and Sungwoon’s faces or the poorly hidden snickering of Taehyun and Junyoung. So much for friendship. 

Eunki grabs Sungwoon and Junyoung’s arms and links them with his own. “Oh, Sungwoon hyung, did you eat? Junyoungie hyung was saying he was hungry! Since I’m such a good dongseng I’ll buy you a meal! We’ll leave first!” 

“Subtle,” Junyoung comments when Eunki has successfully pulled them from the dance building. 

“I need to tell Jung Jung to talk to Justin about what he says,” Eunki whines. 

“Why does he have your underwear and just your underwear?” Junyoung asks. 

“Why do you have Gundam models in their boxes in your closet instead of shoes?” Eunki snaps. “Let me live.” 

“Why did you kidnap me?” Sungwoon interjects. 

“Because I owe you for taking Taehyun to the sauna and you were a convenient means to escape.” Eunki replies. 

Sungwoon shrugs. “Whatever, free food.” 

“What about me?” Junyoung pouts. 

“I’m paying for you because you agreed to leave when I needed the apartment. I promised to buy you a meal, remember?” 

Junyoung nods, satisfied. Eunki’s going to go broke at this rate. 

Eunki waits until Sungwoon has stuffed food into his mouth before he broaches the next topic he needs resolved. “So who is Taehyun hyung’s mystery girl?” 

Sungwoon chews thoughtfully before saying, “I know who she is, but what will you give me in exchange for telling you?” 

“I’m buying you a meal right now!” 

“That’s for the sauna,” Sungwoon wags his finger at Eunki. “I need more. Taehyunie is very sensitive about her, this has to be worth my while.” 

Eunki and Junyoung exchange exasperated looks. 

“So what will you give me?” Sungwoon asks expectantly.

Eunki says “a black eye” at the same time as Junyoung says “a broken arm.” Eunki and Sungwoon both look alarmed at Junyoung’s statement, but his expression is blank as he scoops some rice into his mouth. 

Sungwoon clears his throat anxiously. “Okay, okay. Um. Do either of you know Noh Hyeran?” 

“She was on Taehyun’s old dance team right? Before he decided to go back to school for another degree?” Eunki is racking his brain for her face. “I think I know her. I might’ve met her.” 

“Yeah,” Junyoung is scratching his chin. “Last time we saw her was at her team’s show last year, right? Taehyun hyung invited us.”

Sungwoon nods. “Yeah. Her.” 

Eunki blinks. “You mean Taehyun was having a temper tantrum because he went down on Hyeran noona?” 

“Yeah well he kept going on about how it was undermining their friendship so I told him to ask her out on a date but he freaked out more.” Sungwoon sighs. “He’s the one making it awkward. I asked noona if she was upset with him and she said she was just upset he’s avoiding her.” 

“Hyeran noona is taller than him, he’s probably afraid of her.” Junyoung muses. 

“They went to primary school together,” Sungwoon groans. “He knows Hyeran’s not going to rip him to shreds or shame him in front of her friends or anything.” 

“But… how.... Accidentally?” Eunki looks perplexed. Maybe he just doesn’t know enough about girls.

“He was fuzzy on details when he told me too. He said they went to go see a movie and they went home together because it was late and they just started making out in her room and then he went down on her and she was into it but he was embarrassed and asked if they could not bring it up again. But then a few days later he was at my door saying it happened again. He went to her dance studio to get in extra practice and then they were making out and doing stuff again but he took off and came to my place to freak out.” 

Eunki is baffled. “That’s… I can’t deal with that hyung.” 

“That’s why I told him to not give his second ticket away. So he could invite her and fix things in a place where he can’t run away.” Sungwoon scowls. “I’m just going to give mine to her anyway. Make sure he doesn’t weasel away from her.”

“No problem, hyung.” Junyoung says. Sungwoon is smiling now.

Eunki’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he excuses himself quickly, leaving Sungwoon and Junyoung to plot further. He reads the caller ID and grimaces, but answers. “Hello?” 

His older brother’s voice fills his ear. “Eunki yah! How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Eunki answers, glancing nervously back at the table. Sungwoon and Junyoung are still talking. “What’s up?” 

“Mom mentioned you have a dance competition this weekend. Where is it? I might be able to drop by and see you.” 

Eunki panics. “Ah, hyung, that won’t be possible. It’s a ticket only event. Um. It sold out! And I already promised my tickets to my friends. Sorry, I didn’t think you’d want to come!” 

His brother sounds disappointed. “Ah, that’s too bad. Good luck, Eunki. Tell me next time you have something. I want to go see you dance.” 

“Ah, hyung, I’m in a restaurant now, I can’t hear you well, I have to hang up now, I’ll call Mom later, goodbye.” Eunki abruptly hangs up. When he looks behind him, Junyoung is watching him from the table. He feels sweaty from just talking to his brother. It’s stupid, Junyoung will tell him later how stupid he is, but Eunki shoves his phone back into his pocket and walks back to the table. 

“Who was that?” Sungwoon asks. 

“Oh, nobody, wrong number.” Eunki lies. 

 

Taehyun’s door is open but his light is off. Junyoung and Eunki walk to their rooms in the dark so they don’t wake him. Junyoung catches Eunki by the wrist. “You don’t have to shut out your brother.” 

Eunki pulls his arm away. “It’s not that simple.” 

“Maybe it’s not.” Junyoung concedes. He reaches in the darkness to give Eunki’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Still, think about letting him in.” 

 

Any paternal fondness Eunki was deluded into thinking he had for Justin and Hyungseob has vanished into thin air and Eunki is certain those false feelings were a result of extreme heat exhaustion because he feels anything but fond of those two at the moment. 

Eunki had met Jung Jung for coffee and were sitting together on one of the benches outside, taking advantage of the mild weather, when Hyungseob had literally forced himself between them, pushing a leg between them and aggressively hip bumping them on their arms to force them to make room. Eunki was about to get up and move to Jung Jung’s other side in disgust when Justin plopped down on the other side and swung his long legs onto Jung Jung’s lap. Jung Jung patted Justin’s knees fondly, oblivious to his ulterior motives. Eunki glared at Hyungseob who rudely glared back and looped his arm with Jung Jung’s. If they weren’t Jung Jung’s precious kids, Eunki would consider pulling them both away by their hair. 

But he is nice and doesn’t and lets Jung Jung fawn over his kids (who both look at him smugly whenever Jung Jung isn’t looking) and holds his tongue. Eunki doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, considering all he’s done is shower Jung Jung with his love and affection and it’s not his fault Hyungseob has broadcasted updates of their sexual activity to everyone who lives in that dorm. He certainly doesn’t know what he did to offend Justin who he has been nothing but nice to but he understands how it is. 

Jung Jung is petting Justin’s hair and cooing at him sweetly in Chinese. Justin is preening and Eunki scowls, feeling jealous and stupid at the same time. This is normal, Eunki knows, Jung Jung watches out for Justin just a little bit more because they’re both foreigners and Justin is the youngest of that little group, so there’s no reason Eunki should feel this way. 

“Why don’t you get lost and go make out with Woojinie?” Eunki hisses in Hyungseob’s ear. 

Hyungseob startles brilliantly, knocking Justin’s legs off of Jung Jung’s lap, recoiling backwards, and nearly knocking both Justin and Jung Jung off the bench. “Don’t say things like that to me!” 

“What things?” Eunki asks innocently. 

Jung Jung is frowning. That was not part of Eunki’s not at all thought out plan. “Are you saying dirty things to my dongseng?” 

Eunki says no at the same time Hyungseob wails yes and burrows himself into Jung Jung’s arms. Jung Jung is frowning more. “Eunki…” 

“I did not!” Eunki says hotly. This was a mistake. Talking to Ahn Hyungseob was a mistake. Meeting Ahn Hyungseob was a mistake. 

Jung Jung’s expression is torn so he just pats Hyungseob’s head gently. Hyungseob glares at Eunki as he curls up pitifully in Jung Jung’s lap. Eunki glares back. 

“Where is your next class?” Jung Jung asks, prodding at Hyungseob. “Hyung will walk you.” 

Jung Jung leaves with his kids in tow and Eunki sulks by himself. 

 

Eunki is horny. It’s horrible, Eunki feels like he’s a high school kid again, or worse some kind of cat in heat, and between the temperature in the practice room and the extra guests inside of it he might melt into the floor and become a puddle of sexually frustrated tears. 

“Does he have to wear shorts that are that short?” Eunki is digging his fingers into Junyoung’s arm and glaring pitifully in Junwoo’s direction. Junwoo, who counts his beats with “ta ta ta’s” instead of just counting numbers like a normal person and is probably wearing women’s shorts given how much they ride up his thighs whenever he crouches or sits, showing off how long and pale his legs are and Eunki appreciates neither one in the slightest. Eunki shakes Junyoung’s arm. “Does he?” 

Junyoung pries Eunki’s fingers out of his arm. “Do you have to practice shirtless? Fair is fair.” 

“Why did Taehyun hyung bring them here?” Eunki whines. “How am I supposed to focus?” 

“Willpower,” Junyoung gives Eunki’s hand a squeeze. “Anyway, why are you staring at Junwoo’s thighs? You have Jung Jung.” 

“Because they’re just out there. Tell him to put on some pants.” Eunki groans. “And Hyungseob is cockblocking me.” 

Junyoung shrugs. “That doesn’t mean you should go sashaying hornily around Junwoo and Sungwoo hyung trying to get them to notice you.” 

“Sashaying. Hornily.” Eunki scowls. “I am not. Anyway that’s not even a thing people say.” 

“You definitely are and it definitely is. Pretending like you needed to talk to Taedong about Jaechan and then shoving your ass close to their faces.” Junyoung rolls his eyes. “You’re not subtle.”

It’s the second to last rehearsal before the competition and the practice room mirrors have fogged up from the heat. Taehyun’s thesis performance team has joined All Back in the dance studio, warming up on the opposite side of the room. Taehyun had said something that sounded a lot like bullshit to Eunki but came out as Taehyun wanted his performance team to see how he expected them to get along and cooperate by observing All Back. Eunki disregards this and thinks he’s going to make like Yongbin and collapse face first on the floor the second they get a break. 

“Wipe the mirrors,” Taehyun says as he grabs a towel from his bag. 

“First years, go do it,” Eunki whines. He doesn’t want to exert himself anymore than he already has, he just wants to drink water or maybe stick his head in a sink. Or you know, throw himself out the window. Whichever is easier.

“You help them, they’re short!” Taehyun snaps. 

“Make Junyoungie hyung do it, he’s just as tall as me.” 

“But I’m a third year,” Junyoung sing songs as he and Yongbin flop down on the floor. “That’s an underclassman job.” 

Eunki scowls at Junyoung but still gets busy wiping off the mirrors. No need to set Taehyun off. He can’t reach the top on his tiptoes and if he - as the tallest - can’t, there’s no way the others can. Eunki is about to give up when he feels a strong hand on the small of his back and the warmth of someone behind him and sees a hand reaching above him getting the top of the mirror. Eunki tilts his back to see Sungwoo smiling down at him kindly. Eunki’s going to pass out. 

Junyoung has the nerve to be snickering at him when Eunki is about to faint. Sungwoo smiles at him and says, “I got the top part.” 

Sungwoo could also get the top part if Eunki bends over at the waist and pushes his ass onto Sungwoo’s lap but that would be inappropriate and there are too many first years present for Eunki to do that with any peace of mind, not to mention Hyungseob and Justin clearly have it out for him and pushing his ass onto Sungwoo’s crotch would only give them more ammunition to shit on him with, so Eunki resists that urge. 

“Thank you,” Eunki says dumbly, trying to not follow Sungwoo’s hand as he removes it from Eunki’s back. 

Taehyun, mercifully, tells them it’s time to start practice again now that the mirrors are clear and Eunki ignores how uncomfortably hot he feels. Eunki can’t wait for this torment to be over when he doesn’t have to share a practice room with hot upperclassmen (and Justin, who doesn’t count because Justin is younger and has decided to be spiteful and hate Eunki). 

When Taehyun calls another break Eunki does lay down on the floor to groan. He’s dripping with sweat and everything hurts. Junyoung sits by him to pat him on the back. “Just a little more, Eunki yah.”

Eunki kicks his feet pitifully and whines. 

Junwoo has Justin on his lap and Hyungseob is sitting by them. Junwoo is staring at Hyungseob. “You know, I think when Hyungseobie gets to be Sungwoo hyung’s age, they’ll look similar.” Justin nods, though it’s not terribly enthusiastic. Sungwoo smiles warmly at them. Eunki personally could not disagree more. Sungwoo is tall and gorgeous and Hyungseob is one of the banes of Eunki’s existence and at the very least not tall. Though, Eunki considers, Sungwoo’s hand on the small of his back is another source of small torment.

The door to the practice room opens and Jung Jung sticks his head in. Junwoo is now dirt to Justin as he spring up and jumps into his arms. “Zheng-ge!” Junwoo pouts but Hyunmin plops himself into his lap next, placating him immediately. Jung Jung fluffs Justin’s hair and Hyungseob, who has crept along, also gets his hair ruffled. Eunki sidles up to Jung Jung’s free side and wraps an arm around his waist. Hyungseob glowers but Eunki only has eyes for Jung Jung. 

“Hyung,” Eunki whines. 

Jung Jung sets Justin back down on his feet, but it doesn’t stop Justin from hanging onto Jung Jung like a koala. Eunki can think of a pretty easy way to make him let go. Eunki presses his face against Jung Jung’s neck and kisses it discreetly, running his tongue over one of Jung Jung’s veins. He feels Jung Jung shiver and Eunki smiles as he dares to dig his teeth into the same vein. Jung Jung untangles himself from Justin and Hyungseob and grabs Eunki by the wrist, towing him out of the room. 

Eunki’s heart is racing as Jung Jung pushes him against a wall. His mind is racing with what he wants from Jung Jung, he wants everything honestly, but someone will inevitably come looking for them. Eunki pulls Jung Jung’s head down to kiss him sloppy and open-mouthed. Jung Jung’s hands are tight on his hips and Eunki grinds his hips down hard onto one of Jung Jung’s thighs. 

“What?” Jung Jung asks, his eyes dark. “What should we…” 

Eunki takes Jung Jung’s hand and slides it down the front of his sweatpants. Jung Jung uses his free hand to unbutton his jeans and slides the zipper open so Eunki can put his hand down Jung Jung’s pants. Eunki could care less about getting caught - there’s no innocent Woodam to frighten - so he moans between kisses. Jung Jung seems to care a little more about modesty as he nips at Eunki’s lower lip to try shushing him. Eunki just ruts his hips more desperately against Jung Jung’s hand until Jung Jung drops to his knees and swallows around him. Eunki hits his head on the wall as he orgasms, grabbing at Jung Jung’s shoulders and gasping breathlessly. Jung Jung pulls Eunki’s pants back up, licking his lips in a way that Eunki might pass out. It’s too unfair for Jung Jung to look at him like that. Eunki pushes Jung Jung’s jeans lower as he situates himself in front of Jung Jung’s crotch and takes his length into his mouth. Jung Jung runs his fingers through Eunki’s hair as he bobs his head up and down until Jung Jung too orgasms. Eunki rises, sucking his fingers clean as Jung Jung breathes shallowly and buttons his jeans. Eunki leans in to kiss Jung Jung, feeling elated and relaxed. 

“I love you, hyung,” he murmurs. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Eunki,” Jung Jung smiles into his kisses. 

“I’m sorry for saying dirty thing to Hyungseobie. I only told him to kiss Woojin.” Eunki confesses, feeling generous towards Hyungseob in his bliss. 

Jung Jung giggles. “I forgive you. I knew you wouldn’t say anything very bad.” 

“Will you come see me dance on Saturday? I want you to come.” 

“I’m going. Hyungseobie invited me and Justin. Seunghyukie and Euiwoongie are doing another project.” Jung Jung kisses Eunki’s ear. “It’s okay, I’ll still watch you the most.” 

Eunki beams, even as Hyungseob’s voice cuts through the hallway. “Eunki hyung! Taehyun hyung demands you come back and stop being a butt pirate right now! Stop being gross with my hyung!”

Eunki rolls his eyes but Jung Jung smiles and pulls Eunki with him. Hyungseob is scowling at them and quickly latches onto Jung Jung. Taehyun is glaring from the door. 

“Dick breath.” He whispers as Eunki walks back into the practice room. 

Eunki is sure to breathe open-mouthed on Taehyun extra hard. 

 

The van ride to the competition is bumpy enough with Hyunmin actually vibrating with nerves beside him. “Please calm down,” Eunki implores. Just looking at Hyunmin might make Eunki vomit like Taehyun’s driving wasn’t already doing enough on that front. 

“Sorry,” Hyunmin is still vibrating. “Nerves.” 

Eunki decides to take pity on him, since Yongbin is asleep on Eunki’s other side with his mouth hanging open and Hyungseob and Woojin are passed out on each other’s shoulders in the backseat. Junyoung looks ambivalently at them in the rearview mirror as he holds the map and Taehyun drives with one hand on the wheel and the other holding a cup of coffee that’s as big as he is, which perhaps accounts for their bumpy ride. 

“It’s okay, Hyunminnie,” Eunki says soothingly, wrapping one arm awkwardly around Hyunmin’s shoulders. Their seatbelts make the configuration slightly weird, but Eunki knows it’s conveying enough of his feelings. “You’ll be great.” 

“What if I fall?” Hyunmin asks nervously. 

“I have never seen you mess up a landing,” Eunki says confidently. “It won’t happen.” He knocks the side of Hyunmin’s head for good luck.

Hyunmin still looks nervous but he at least stops fidgeting and slouches into Eunki’s side with a pout. Eunki squeezes his hand reassuringly. It’s too early for this, Eunki muses, as they watch the sun come up as they roll along the highway. Trust Taehyun to find a competition that was in a different city and required they all meet at the asscrack of dawn to make the drive. Eunki didn’t even want to think about the people who they invited. He had thrown his tickets at Insoo and Kenta and told them to show up or not because he didn’t care - Eunki did care, it would hurt his pride if they didn’t show up - but he knows Insoo will bitch every second of the drive and bitch double because Kenta can’t drive and switch off with him and so Eunki will hear about how much of a hassle it was just to see Eunki and how he should be grateful to have such generous friends. He isn’t looking forward to it. 

Hyunmin eventually dozes off on Eunki’s shoulder and Eunki rests his cheek on Hyunmin’s head to look out the window. His stomach is doing acrobatic flips too but Eunki would like to think he has enough experience competing that he won’t fall apart (or shit himself, because he’s wearing white pants and there would be no recovering from that). He threads his fingers through Hyunmin’s and tries to steady his nerves. He hadn’t felt nervous up until this morning and now he can’t shake the nerves off. 

It’s another hour before they get to the competition venue and Eunki shakes everyone awake and they file out of the van sleepily. Taehyun, by now, has coffee shakes and leads them into the building to sign in. Hyungseob looks a bit starstruck looking around and keeps shaking Woojin’s arm and pointing at things. It’s a bigger venue than most places Taehyun has dragged them to in the past three semesters Eunki has been with him, and even Eunki is impressed with it. There are signs everywhere, for one, with elaborate time tables and room numbers taped up on every wall. Even the most directionally challenged person would probably find it very difficult to get lost. 

They drag their stuff to their dressing room - it’s so narrow it might as well be a closet - but it’s large enough for seven people. Taehyun disappears for a while as Junyoung and Eunki try to get the room settled and reappears with food. 

“Eat up,” Taehyun says passing out containers of soybean sprout soup and rice. “They probably won’t have anything else until lunch and we perform early. You have to eat for your strength.” 

They scarf down the food and walk around the venue, familiarizing themselves with the building. The stage is massive, with tons of lights. Eunki grimaces, knowing how hot the stage will be with all that light, and how he’s going to sweat through his clothes during their performance. The others are looking at the stage with open mouths and Eunki is starting to feel old as he stands with Junyoung and Taehyun wondering if it was like this last semester. It’s not until they get onto the stage to see how much room they have to move around that Eunki starts to feel small. 

They return to their closet of a dressing room to finish getting dressed. Taehyun has an eyeliner pencil and is smoking out his eyes. Hyungseob is watching him, perplexed, as Yongbin fixes his hair. “What are you doing, hyung?” 

“That hyung thinks he only looks good with makeup but if he puts on too much no one recognizes him,” Junyoung answers with a snicker. Taehyun throws the cap of the pencil at him. 

Hyungseob nods delicately as Yongbin sprays his hair. “Thank you, Yongbin hyung.” 

“No problem. Don’t put on any makeup, you’ll probably sweat it all off.” Yongbin replies, patting Hyungseob’s face. 

“He’s young,” Taehyun grouches. “He doesn’t need to worry.” 

Eunki triple knots his shoelaces. “We’re all fine.” 

It’s another half hour before the audience starts to file in and fill the chairs and standing room around the stage. Taehyun is flipping through setlists looking for their group. “Ah, here we are. Second!”

Hyunmin coughs. “Of the day?” 

“Yup.” Taehyun keeps flipping. “They’ll announce group results from our block after lunch so we’ll be able to get back before dark.” 

Hyunmin is vibrating again so Eunki gives him a hug. It’s enough to keep him calm until a voice cuts through their waiting room. “Eunki yah!” 

Eunki lets go of Hyunmin and turns just in time to get bodyslammed by Kenta, who Eunki manages to catch without falling over. Kenta rubs their cheeks together affectionately. “Eunki yah, we made it!” 

“Hi, hyung,” Eunki tries to set Kenta down but Kenta hooks his legs around Eunki’s waist, refusing to let go. “Where’s Insoo hyung?” 

“Here,” Insoo’s grouchy voice comes from behind Kenta. “You wouldn’t believe the drive.” 

“I could, actually,” Eunki sighs. 

Kenta finally removes himself from Eunki only to get backhugged by Insoo immediately. Insoo is still scowling. “Finding parking was a bitch.” 

“Think about how Taehyun hyung felt parking a van.” 

“It’s not even Taehyun hyung’s van, he borrowed it, so I won’t feel sorry.” Insoo sniffs. 

Eunki rolls his eyes, but his expression lights back up when he catches sight of Jung Jung pulling a less than enthusiastic looking Justin along with him. “Hyung!” Eunki would throw himself at Jung Jung if Hyungseob hadn’t beat him to it. “When did you get here?” 

“We took a bus,” Jung Jung says proudly. Justin looks positively green. 

“Oh, I’m sorry no one drove you,” Eunki frets. 

“No, it was a nice ride.” Eunki has been on buses that come out this far, they’re not remotely nice but Jung Jung probably thinks it’s wonderfully charming because he’s Jung Jung. “And Kenta hyung already told me Insoo would drive us back.” 

Insoo whips around. “When?!” 

Kenta smiles at Insoo sunnily. “There’s no need to make them pay for a bus ride back when we have a backseat.” 

“Things have happened in that backseat,” Insoo says darkly but Kenta pointedly ignores him. 

“Let’s go,” Taehyun calls. “We should get backstage.”

Jung Jung kisses the top of Hyungseob’s head fondly. Eunki pouts, “Where’s mine?” and Jung Jung kisses him softly. “Good luck, Eunki.” 

Eunki beams. “Thank you, hyung.”

Backstage Eunki is a pile of nerves again, with his arms slung over Hyunmin and Hyungseob’s shoulders. Taehyun keeps fixing his hair nervously as they watch the other team on the monitor backstage. They’re bright and introduce themselves cheerfully and Eunki decides it’s much too early to be that chipper. 

When it’s their turn onstage, Eunki’s nerves start to settle. He loves the stage. He feels calm and confident as Woojin, acting as their leader, points to the crowd and yells, “All of you!” and the rest of them chorus, “All back!” to the sound of girls screaming. Eunki can’t help but smile. The music roars in his ears and his body moves naturally. The hard work they put into this won’t betray them. They move together fluidly, Eunki feels relaxed. Every time Hyunmin flips the crowd goes wild and he can’t help but smile proudly. Three minutes go by in a blink and as Hyunmin sticks his final landing Eunki can see their friends on their feet screaming for them. He’s sweaty and beaming as they go offstage and hug each other. They didn’t make mistakes and Taehyun is proud of them, wiping at his eyes and smearing his eyeliner. 

“Hyung, don’t cry,” Junyoung says, wiping at Taehyun’s tears. 

“I’m not,” Taehyun says hotly and obviously crying. “I’m just really proud, that’s all.” 

They surround Taehyun in a group hug and hide their own sniffling. “You’re all sweaty,” Taehyun declares to make them break up their group hug. “Let’s go eat.”

As they move through the hallways, bowing to other groups passing and greeting some judges that are walking around, a female voice calls out. “Taehyunie!” 

Taehyun spins around so fast Eunki is amazed he hasn’t dislocated something. It’s Hyeran. Eunki and Junyoung grab the other four and push them into a bow while Taehyun stays upright and dumbfounded. “Noh Hyeran?” 

Hyeran approaches them, bowing to the rest of the group. “Sungwoon called me and said he couldn’t make it and said asked me if I wanted to go in his place. You guys were great. Your choreography is full of power, as always.” Hyeran is smiling sweetly and Taehyun looks like he might shit himself and ruin his own white pants. Eunki is torn between saving him and letting Sungwoon’s plotting run its course. 

“Oh, thank you.” Taehyun, Eunki believes, will imminently shit himself. 

“Noona, we were going to rejoin our friends and eat, you should join us.” Eunki chimes in. 

“Sounds great. You don’t mind, do you, Taehyunie?” A look of nervousness passes Hyeran’s face briefly. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Taehyun answers quickly. 

Hyeran nods and falls into step beside Eunki. “Hi, noona,” Eunki smiles. “Did you drive here?” 

“Yes, it wasn’t so bad. There wasn’t much traffic.” Hyeran smiles. “I’m always impressed with your leg splits. You’re very flexible.” 

“Lots of practice,” Eunki says. 

When they reach their friends, Woojin looks around and suddenly flushes. “I’ll be right back,” he mutters hastily and ducks away. 

Junyoung raises his eyebrows. “Should we check on him?” Eunki nods and they walk in the direction Woojin scurried off in. 

“Get off!” Woojin is whining. “You’re embarrassing me! Off, off!! MOM!” 

There is a person squishing Woojin’s face who does not immediately appear to be Woojin’s mom, since it’s a tall man with a shock of curly, cherry red hair on his head and Eunki isn’t sure what to make of that. 

Woojin sees them and groans. “Hyung, please.” 

“I thought I was Mom,” the red haired man says, but releases Woojin nonetheless. 

Woojin sulkily pokes his friend and points to Eunki and Junyoung. “These are my dance team hyungs, Eunki hyung and Junyoung hyung. These are the people I live with. This is Youngmin hyung. That’s Donghyun hyung, and this is Daehwi.” 

Youngmin, the red haired man, smiles brightly. His face reminds Eunki of Jung Jung, sweet and open and overflowing with kindness. “It’s so nice to meet you,” Youngmin says. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Everything good! I’ve been so worried about him. Our Woojinie is so shy, I was worried he would have trouble meeting people.” 

“Hyung!” Woojin is stomping his feet. 

Junyoung and Eunki exchange looks. Shy is the last word either of them would use to describe Woojin, who they have only observed as being sassy, bossy, and sarcastic, never in an unbearable way, but just enough to make them groan at his overflowing charisma and confidence. Shy? Not the Park Woojin they know. 

“Oh, he’s been fine. He led our practices and even gave one of our new members extra help,” Junyoung replies diplomatically. “I’m happy someone like him joined our team.” 

Youngmin is visibly relieved. Eunki thinks it’s sweet. “Oh, that’s so good to hear. I’m not home a lot so I’m always worried about them all.” 

Junyoung starts chatting with Youngmin so Eunki leans against Woojin. “Shy?” he drawls. 

“Shut it,” Woojin scowls, then adds, “hyung.” 

“People you live with? Isn’t that too much?” Donghyun pokes Woojin's cheek. “Just because we go to different schools you can’t call us housemates?” 

Woojin swats at Donghyun half-heartedly. “You can shut it too.” 

“We were going to eat, do you want to join us?” Eunki offers. Woojin scowls harder at him. 

“Oh no, hyung is going to drive us back.” Donghyun points at Daehwi. “That one skived off his essays to be here and Youngmin hyung won’t let him be any more irresponsible than he already is.” 

“But I’m not,” Daehwi pouts. “I just wanted to see Woojin hyung.” 

“Well maybe you’d have more free time if you weren’t doing an English linguistics degree,” Donghyun singsongs steering Daehwi towards Youngmin who is now beckoning to them. “It was nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Woojinie. We know he’s a pain, Youngminnie hyung is just too nice to say it.” 

Woojin scowls. “Bye, hyung. Bye, Daehwi.” 

“See you at home,” Daehwi smiles. 

Woojin drags his feet while Junyoung and Eunki walk with him back to the group. Eunki sighs, seeing that Hyungseob and Justin have monopolized Jung Jung, so he makes do with sitting across from him. Taehyun, is sitting nowhere near Hyeran, who is sitting next to - oh fuck it’s Woohyuk. 

“That’s who you invited?” Eunki hisses jabbing his elbow into Junyoung’s side, making him almost choke on his food. “Hyung, why?” 

“I wasn’t going to, but my other friends didn’t want to make the drive. Jinwon’s a good driver. He drove around your drunk fornicating ass, didn’t he.” 

“I never want to hear the word ‘fornicating’ come out of your mouth ever again.” Eunki hisses. “And I thought we weren’t going to talk about that anymore!” 

Junyoung dips his spoon into his soup. “I wouldn’t if you didn’t complain about me inviting my friends.” 

Eunki sulks but goes back to his food. So far neither Woohyuk nor Jinwon have stared him down, and he’s content to avoid that. After lunch they return to the auditorium where they performed to hear the group results and how the team fared. Eunki is nervous again and wishes he had eaten less because his stomach is in knots. He feels Taehyun give his shoulders a squeeze behind him. Eunki reaches back to give Taehyun’s hands a squeeze. 

Time passes slowly as the MC reads off the list of teams in the first group. Eunki is shifting his weight from one foot to the other anxiously, wishing the MC would just get on with it and announce rankings instead of dragging it out like this. There’s a screen onstage with higher ranking teams and Eunki notes that All Back is among them. He feels more anxious knowing they’re near the top. 

A countdown from ten pops up on the screen and everyone collectively groans. He can hear Taehyun praying behind him and Eunki holds onto Yongbin in front of him. He can’t tear his eyes away from the countdown even though he’s shaking. The numbers pop up on the screen suddenly, and they’re not even in order, so everyone is squinting their eyes looking for their group. Junyoung gasps first, seeing their group name in yellow letters. They’re first. Eunki turns to hug Taehyun, almost in tears, only to see Taehyun and Hyunmin sinking to the floor. When he turns back to the front Yongbin too has reached the floor, hugging Hyungseob’s knees and crying. Hyungseob and Woojin are looking at each other in shock and Junyoung is just happy and clapping, trying to pull Hyunmin and Taehyun back to their feet. Eunki is crying outright now, so Yongbin hugs him and pats at Eunki’s face to catch his tears. The MC gives Woojin a trophy - it’s a dinky plastic triangle on a base but Woojin looks a little misty eyed holding it - and gives Taehyun a stack of judging reports from the competition. 

“We need to celebrate,” Taehyun says. 

Coordinating driving home takes a bit, and Eunki mainly tunes it out in favor of being held by Jung Jung who is busily wiping Eunki’s face with his sleeve. “Did you cry?” he asks gently. 

“Just a little bit,” Eunki answers. Everyone would probably disagree and say he cried a lot, but Eunki is fine with downplaying his tears for Jung Jung. 

“You did very well,” Jung Jung tells him sweetly. “You’re a very good dancer.” 

“Thank you, hyung,” Eunki nestles into Jung Jung’s arms. “You’re very kind.” 

Insoo begrudgingly agrees to drive Justin and Jung Jung to spare them a bus ride home. They agree to meet back up at one of the nightclubs around the campus to celebrate. Eunki lingers kissing Jung Jung before Insoo pushes Eunki away. “You’ll see him soon.” Insoo sighs. “I’ll drive your precious cargo.” 

In the van, everyone sleeps again. Eunki is awake in the passenger seat, switching places with a napping Junyoung, reading their performance comments. He feels a bit sensitive about them, seeing each of their individual scores. The judging panel scored Hyunmin and Hyungseob quite high for extra skills (mainly Hyunmin’s flips) and stage presence, but scored the rest of them fairly low. Eunki doesn’t mind his own low scores, but he feels bad about Taehyun and Woojin, who both got very low marks despite the amount they contributed to the routine. 

“Don’t fret over that,” Taehyun says. “They’re just numbers.” 

“I think the judges were blind.” Eunki remarks, folding up the paper and putting it in Taehyun’s glove compartment. 

“We won, that’s what matters to me.” Taehyun says. 

“Hyung, are things okay between you and Hyeran noona?” 

“Are things okay between you and Woohyuk?” 

“Fair,” Eunki smiles faintly. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked since last year and we did some drunk things in Jinwon’s backseat and now Jinwon and Woohyuk are dating. So I don’t know.” 

“Sungwoon set me up.” Taehyun grimaces. “Hyeran and I have to talk, but this isn’t how I wanted to do it.” 

“Just drink a little bit and it’ll be easier to talk to her.” Eunki curls up in his seat. “Alcohol is a social lubricant.” 

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Speak for yourself.” 

Eunki shrugs and pulls his knees up to his chest and stares out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I realized that some of you might not know... but Taehyun's mystery girl is Brave Girls Hyeran, who is currently on hiatus for health reasons. She and Taehyun have known each other for a very long time in real life, they were on a dance crew together and partnered to do krump dancing. She posted some support messages for him on Produce 101 on her personal instagram as well. They have both described their relationship as sibling-like. 
> 
> Everything I write in this fic is fictional!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki can't apologize for what he can't remember 
> 
> Or, new problems arise with old ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... this chapter... I'm not satisfied with it. It's shorter than usual, but I got really burned out after the roll I was on last week and this chapter just wasn't happening. I think I rewrote the beginning twice because I didn't like how it came out, but even now I'm not totally happy with it. I would've held onto it longer, but I've reached the point where I think I need to release this into the ether and just write the next chapter better, and I also want to honor my unofficial weekly update schedule and update it. 
> 
> So it's short and I'm not really happy with it, but I'll recover from being burned out and write the next one better. Even though I'm dissatisfied, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all the comments and kudos, seeing them really does make me happy and lifts my spirits, so really, thank you.

Eunki wakes up in what he assumes (hopes) is Jung Jung’s bed, in his underwear, without Jung Jung, and with possibly the worst hangover he’s ever had. His head is absolutely throbbing and when he stumbles out of the bed he thinks he may actually still be a little bit drunk. His wallet and phone are on the bedside table along with a glass water and painkillers which Eunki gulps down quickly. 

Eunki can’t find his pants so he assumes Jung Jung has picked up his clothes and has gone to do laundry. The alternative that he simply ripped his clothes off and lost them somewhere outside is not an attractive one. He sits on the bed and rubs at his temples, trying to remember what happened at the nightclub and how much he drank to black out like that. His wallet is empty so he clearly bought a lot. He remembers pulling Taehyun with him to the bar and buying several rounds of shots to kickstart their night before shoving Taehyun onto the dancefloor. From then, the night gets significantly blurrier, but Eunki remembers bumping into Insoo and Kenta and drinking something painfully sweet and fruity with Kenta despite Insoo’s warnings that they’d make themselves sick. Sure enough Kenta was soon stumbling off towards the bathroom with Insoo on his heels while Eunki made his way back onto the dancefloor. 

Eunki wraps himself in Jung Jung’s blanket and hobbles towards the door, hoping no one is awake to see him looking like a trainwreck. Poking his head out the door and seeing no one, Eunki quickly pads towards the kitchen with his empty glass. 

Eunki remembers seeing Junyoung dancing with Hyeran and stumbling over to them and throwing his arms around Junyoung, most likely yelling about how he needed to borrow Junyoung immediately. Eunki had intended to scold Junyoung for flirting with Hyeran when they were trying to set her up with Taehyun but he can’t remember what Junyoung said to him. He shakes the thought away as he gets more water and downs it quickly. 

He places his glass in the sink and waddles out of the kitchen only to come face to face with a shirtless Park Woojin. They both scream. 

“What are you doing here?” Eunki asks accusingly. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Woojin says hotly, covering his chest.

“I’m dating someone who lives here, you’re not.” Eunki gasps. “Unless… Park Woojin what’s that on your face?”

“Drool!” Woojin hollers. “It’s drool!” 

“A likely story,” Eunki scoffs. “So cold. Hyungseobie dumped you out here after you wrapped your lips…” 

“I got drunk for the first time and I lost my phone and couldn’t call Youngmin hyung to pick me up so Hyungseobie told me I could sleep over here!” Woojin yells over Eunki. “That’s it!” Woojin suddenly pales and his eyes bulge looking at something behind Eunki. Eunki crinkles his brow in confusion and turns to look at whatever Woojin is staring at over his shoulder. 

Seunghyuk. Holding a frying pan. Looking like he was going to kill one or both or all of them. 

Eunki would think Seunghyuk looks adorable in button up pajamas and shaking like a leaf if his knuckles weren’t white around the handle of a giant frying pan and ready to snap. 

“Who are you?” Seunghyuk asks Woojin shakily. 

“I’m a friend of Hyungseob’s!” Woojin says hastily. “I’m on the dance team with him and Eunki hyung!” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I lost my phone and Hyungseob said I could spend the night!” Woojin is shaking. “Please don’t kill me.” 

The front door opens and Jung Jung waltzes in with a laundry basket. “Good morning,” he says sunnily, dropping the basket beside the couch. 

Seunghyuk drops his frying pan and his face crumples. “Hyung.” 

Woojin cowers behind Eunki as Seunghyuk walks over to Jung Jung and folds himself into his arms and starts to sniffle. Jung Jung pets Seunghyuk’s hair gently and cuddles him. Eunki pulls Woojin with him back to Jung Jung’s room to get out of their way. 

Eunki hands Woojin his phone. “Call your hyung. I’m sure he’s worried sick.”

Woojin grimaces and dials. “Hyung? It’s Woojinie.” Eunki can distinctly hear a strangled scream followed by a “where have you been!?” when Woojin winces and holds the phone at arm’s length. Eunki drifts into the hall as Woojin starts to murmur apologies into the phone. Eunki thinks it’s sweet, the sheepish look on Woojin’s face as he talks to Youngmin. 

Jung Jung comes out of Seunghyuk’s room with a fond smile. “Is Woojin okay?” he asks. 

Eunki nods. “He’s talking to his housemates. Did you take my clothes?” 

“Yes, I washed them. And Woojin’s too.” Jung Jung is beaming. “And your underwear.” 

Eunki flushes. “Thank you, hyung.” 

Woojin emerges from Jung Jung’s room holding Eunki’s phone. “Youngmin hyung is going to come pick me up. Thank you for letting me stay over.” 

“Any time,” Jung Jung says easily. “I washed your clothes; they’re in the basket.” 

Woojin takes his things and pulls on his clothes in the living room while Jung Jung catches Eunki by the hand and pulls him towards the bathroom. 

Eunki blushes, clutching his clean clothes to his chest. “Ah, hyung… everyone is home.” 

Jung Jung says nothing as he locks the door behind him and starts to pull off his clothes. Eunki slides out of his underwear and turns on the shower, sighing happily as he steps into the hot water. Jung Jung soon joins him, resting his hands on Eunki’s waist. 

“Last night,” Jung Jung’s breath is hot on Eunki’s ear. “You were flirting with someone else. I didn’t like it.” 

Eunki freezes. He doesn’t remember that. He pulls Jung Jung’s hand down between his legs. “I’m yours,” Eunki says nervously. “Just yours.” 

Jung Jung pulls his hand away and turns Eunki so they’re face to face. His brow is furrowed. Eunki shrinks. Jung Jung bites his lip before speaking slowly. “That’s not… I’m not…” He pauses and frowns. “Jealous. I felt jealous.” 

“I’m sorry,” Eunki whispers. “I’m sorry.” 

Jung Jung turns Eunki back around and reaches for the shampoo. He works his fingers through Eunki’s hair slowly. “You don’t have to be sorry.” Jung Jung says softly. “You came home with me.” 

Eunki might cry. He doesn’t even want to ask about what he might’ve done, because he knows himself and what he’s done drunk. Jung Jung is too nice too him, to brush everything aside because Eunki still went home with him. As if he didn’t feel awful enough because of his hangover, guilt and fear are clawing at his stomach making him feel sicker. 

Jung Jung rinses him off in silence as Eunki tries to compose himself. He doesn’t even know how to apologize - he doesn’t know what he did. He doesn’t want to ask who he was flirting with either. Jung Jung quietly towels off Eunki’s hair and Eunki feels his resolve crumbling and his eyes start to sting with tears. He gets dressed quickly and opens the door to a disgruntled looking Euiwoong. 

“Other people use this bathroom,” Euiwoong says indignantly, glaring at Eunki and Jung Jung. Jung Jung ruffles Euiwoong’s bedhead easily as Euiwoong scowls harder and goes into the bathroom. Eunki cracks. 

“Hyung,” he starts to hiccup and Jung Jung looks alarmed as he gathers Eunki into his arms. 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Jung Jung says gently, rubbing Eunki’s back. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry,” Eunki sobs, “I’m so sorry.” 

Jung Jung kisses his forehead and wipes away Eunki’s tears gently. “Don’t cry. I love you.” Jung Jung is smiling at him softly. It makes Eunki feel worse. 

“I’m sorry because I don’t remember what I did.” Eunki sniffles, wiping at his face. 

“It’s okay,” Jung Jung says. “It’s really okay.” 

Eunki disagrees but he just lowers his eyes and sniffles. “I should go home.” 

“Should I walk you?” Jung Jung asks. 

Eunki shakes his head. “No, you should stay here.” 

Jung Jung looks concerned as he strokes Eunki’s hair. “Okay. Call me later?” 

“Yes, hyung.” Eunki walks home sniffling, glad he doesn’t run into anyone on the way so no one else has to see how pathetic he is - crying in public, obviously hungover, and with dirty underwear stuffed in his pocket so if Jung Jung dumps him he won’t also have some of Eunki’s clothing as hostages. Suffice to say, Eunki just wants to hole up in his own bed and spend the rest of the day under his covers in a darkened room. 

Instead, he walks into his apartment only to see Hyeran sitting on their couch in a shirt that is too large to be hers and eating a bowl of cereal. “Hey, Eunki,” she says casually. 

“Hi, noona,” Eunki acts like he hasn’t cried his whole walk home. 

“You look a little rough,” she says. “Feeling your hangover?” 

“Yeah, I got carried away,” Eunki says. “It hurts a lot today.” 

“Those two are still unconscious I think, you’re not the only one.” Hyeran smiles. 

Eunki is about to make a beeline for his room, but he wavers. “Say, did you see me at all last night?” 

“What do you mean? You came over to dance with me and Junyoung a lot. After a while you were dancing with Junyoung’s friend, the one with the cool earrings. Hmm. I saw you drinking with Yongbin a little later, and then your boyfriend came back and you were dancing with him. By then I was pretty tipsy myself so I lost track of you.” 

“Came back? Where did Jung Jung hyung go?” 

“The bouncer wouldn’t let Justin into the club, he thought he had a fake ID and Justin looks young too, so Jung Jung made sure he got home.” Hyeran answers. 

“So I was dancing with Woohyuk hyung?” Eunki is thinking hard, trying to remember that. 

“You both seemed kinda handsy,” Hyeran adds. “But you were both pretty wasted. You came over once and grabbed Junyoung’s ass too, I don’t know if you remember it but I was laughing.” 

Eunki flushes. “I don’t remember that,” he groans. 

“It was funny,” Hyeran says. “Junyoung was so drunk he didn’t know who grabbed him. He thought it was me.” 

“Can I ask…” Eunki looks at Hyeran nervously. 

“Oh, I just slept on the couch. We were all drunk so we just curled up in our separate corners and slept. I fished this out of the laundry basket in the bathroom.” Hyeran waves his question away. 

“Did Taehyun hyung talk to you?” 

“No,” Hyeran smiles softly. “He gets like that. He’ll get himself together and we’ll have a chat soon. Don’t worry about it.” 

Eunki nods slowly. “I’m going to sleep a bit more, noona.” 

“Okay, Eunki. Hope it helps your hangover.” 

Eunki retreats into his room, strips out of his clothes, and buries himself under his blankets. 

 

Eunki wakes to a text from Sangbin, “come dye your hair with me.” Eunki has done more impulsive things than dye his hair on a whim, so he rolls himself out of bed and goes to meet Sangbin at the hair salon. 

Sangbin is lounging in a chair with foils already in his hair and a towel over his eyes. Eunki pats his shoulder. “Hey.” 

“Hey, Sangbin rumbles. 

“What color are you going?” Eunki asks. 

“Blonde.” 

Eunki snorts. “Trying to soften your image?” 

Sangbin makes a noncommittal noise. 

“I heard from Jaechannie you’re failing intro to dance,” Eunki continues as he sits in the chair beside Sangbin’s. “He thinks you have a girlfriend.” 

Sangbin snorts. “Does Jaechan know I like pretty boys?” 

“I didn’t tell him. I rescued him from Insoo and Kenta hyungs’ PDA so I figured he didn’t need to be traumatized further.” 

Sangbin grins. “Jaechan is a very pretty boy.” 

Eunki leans over to step on Sangbin’s foot. “Don’t you dare. He’s a baby.” 

“Sure. He’s your baby.” 

“That’s right. And if you do anything I’ll rip all your pretty blonde hair out.” Eunki sits back in his chair. “No really, why aren’t you going to your class?” 

“I don’t feel like going,” Sangbin answers. “Woodam is always crying. There’s a big group of us nonmajors and we don’t know what we’re doing and the professor is kissing the asses of all the kids who said they might major in dance. I’m sick of it.” 

Eunki sighs. “You could’ve asked me for help. I’m helping Jaechan, I could help you out too.” 

Sangbin shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll just listen to Insoo and help him with his thing and do enough to pass.” 

“If you want help, you big stubborn baby, I’ll help.” Eunki leans back in his chair. “And if I hear you’re flirting with Jaechan I’ll rip your balls off.” 

“I thought you were going to rip out my hair.” 

Eunki ignores him as the stylist walks back in. She starts to work on Eunki’s hair as Sangbin continues to recline in his chair. Eunki closes his eyes as the stylist colors his hair. He can hear Sangbin moving around beside him. 

“Insoo wants to know if you want to join him and Kenta when you’re done. They’re getting something to eat.” 

“Sure,” Eunki says. He figures he can ask Insoo about what he remembers from the club since Eunki can’t remember whether or not Insoo was drinking. 

“Copycat,” Sangbin snickers when he sees Eunki’s blonde hair. 

“I’m trying to soften my image too,” Eunki retorts, pushing some of the blonde hair out of his eyes. More like this was the first step to faking his death and taking on a new identity to escape the reality of whatever his drunken shenanigans did to his relationship. 

They meet Insoo and Kenta at a Japanese restaurant, Kenta is hopping up and down impatiently. Insoo looks like he’s been through hell. “About time,” he grouches. 

“What crawled up your ass?” Sangbin asks. 

“This one kept me up all night throwing up,” Insoo glares at Kenta. 

“I needed your help,” Kenta pouts. 

“You still kept me up and then you went to sleep while I was wiping down the bathroom.” Insoo scowls. 

Kenta pouts and flutters his eyelashes at Insoo, who looks away and asks loudly if they should go inside and eat. Eunki snickers watching Kenta paw at Insoo’s side and Insoo’s crumbling stone face. When they get to the table, Insoo snatches the drinks menu away from Kenta’s hands. 

“You’re not drinking today,” Insoo says sternly.

Kenta pouts but Insoo remains unmoved. Kenta begins to sulk as he pages through the menu, but perks back up when Insoo mutters that he’ll pay. 

Eunki isn’t sure how to bring up the nightclub so he just dives in. “Did you see what I was doing last night after I got drunk?” 

“You were dancing,” Kenta says. “You almost fell.” 

“I would’ve gone to catch you if someone wasn’t clinging to me like a koala,” Insoo says looking at Kenta. 

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Kenta whines. 

“So I wiped out on the dancefloor and you just let me?” Eunki groans. 

“No, Woohyuk caught you.” Insoo says. “And then you were hanging all over him for a while.” 

Eunki turns bright red. “What did I do?” 

“I don’t know. I saw you hanging onto him and then I had to keep Kenta from puking on the bar. I like that club, I didn’t want to get kicked out.” 

“I need to know what happened,” Eunki says nervously. “Jung Jung saw me with him and he thought I was flirting.” 

“Ask Woohyuk,” Insoo suggests. “He wasn’t drinking that much.” 

“I don’t have his number,” Eunki grumbles sinking down in his seat. 

“Did you and Jung Jung fight?” Kenta asks. 

“Not really?” Eunki isn’t sure how to describe that. “I just… cried?” 

Sangbin snorts into his water. 

Eunki elbows him. “Not funny. I think I messed up.” 

Insoo shrugs. “So just say you’re sorry and get over it. Or don’t do anything and let time run its course. Jung Jung has to go back to China at the end of the term. You can avoid him for like, two months.” 

Eunki’s mouth feels dry. “What?” 

Insoo is looking at him strangely. “Did you forget he’s doing an exchange?” 

Eunki nods. “Uh, yeah, I did.” Oh. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also friendly PSA to watch Hotshot's new MV for "Jelly" it's sophisticated and sexy and the song is addictive and our Taehyun did the choreography and the group made the song 3 minutes and 22 seconds long because 3/22 is Sungwoon's birthday. I'm not crying. You're crying. (i have been informed this was a joke the members were making but it's a cute joke so let's keep perpetuating the lie anyhow) Stan talent; stan Hotshot.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki is crying more than Woodam these days, 
> 
> Or, Eunki wants to avoid his problems but his friends try to prevent this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I feel much better about this chapter than the last chapter, it was so much easier to write. Thank you for all your kind words last chapter, I felt good reading all your comments and I gained a lot of strength. So thank you for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading!

“You didn’t call me.” 

Eunki is genuinely going to start crying in the campus library. Like actually going to start crying. While checking out a book on ballet. Like really about to start weeping in five, four, three, two… 

“I was worried.” 

One. Eunki’s eyes are watering so hard if any of his tears drip on the check out computer he’ll probably short circuit it and knock the power out in the library and lock them all in because the doors are automated and all the students trapped inside will soon experience a downward spiral into an anarchist state. Cannibalism will surely ensue thereafter. 

To save them all, Eunki turns his face away so Jung Jung can’t see him trying to not cry. “I was busy,” he says thickly. 

“Ah,” Jung Jung says softly. “I like your hair,” he offers. “It suits you very well.” 

Eunki wishes Jung Jung weren’t made out of sunshine and he would just be mean and curt about Eunki’s drunken flirtatiousness so Eunki could grovel for forgiveness more easily. Instead Jung Jung seems more offended by the notion Eunki thinks he has anything to be sorry for, and Eunki heartily disagrees. He clearly has something to be sorry for if he made Jung Jung - who is again, an embodiment of sunshine - feel jealous. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Eunki is trying to sniffle discreetly. 

Jung Jung is still standing beside him. He reaches gently to touch Eunki’s arm. Eunki wants to lean into his comforting touch, but restrains himself. It’s not okay for Jung Jung to just overlook whatever he did and indulgently forgive him. Jung Jung is too nice to hold grudges but it doesn’t stop Eunki from feeling guilty. 

“What did I do?” Eunki had asked Junyoung when he got home. “Did you see me?” 

Junyoung had an ice pack on his head and had glowered at Eunki from their kitchen table. “Do I look like I could’ve seen anything? I was more drunk than you were.” 

“Yes, drunk enough to flirt with the girl we’re trying to set up our hyung with,” Eunki said, veering a little off topic. “Was that part of Sungwoon’s plan?” 

“I wasn’t flirting,” Junyoung muttered. “I was telling noona what a good guy Taehyun hyung is.” 

“Sure you were,” Eunki rolled his eyes. “That’s why they didn’t talk.” Then, “can you give me Woohyuk hyung’s phone number?” 

“You don’t have it?” 

“No, I never got it.” 

Junyoung rolled his eyes as he slid his phone across the table. “So you sucked him off and had sex with him but you didn’t get his phone number. Classy.” 

“Shut up. Do you have all the phone numbers of all the girls you hooked up with?” 

“Yes, I do. Some of us don’t spread our legs first.” 

Jung Jung gives Eunki’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Eunki?” 

“I’m sorry, hyung, I am meeting a friend. I have to go.” Eunki hurriedly checks his book out and attempts to run. 

Jung Jung catches him by the arm. “Eunki, we should talk later.” 

“Okay,” Eunki hastily agrees. He’ll regret saying okay and then chicken out from seeing Jung Jung again later, but now it’s far more important he escape so he doesn’t start crying in front of Jung Jung (and worse, both in public and in front of Jung Jung). 

He’s not lying about rushing to meet someone either, but calling Woohyuk a friend is really stretching it. He had hoped to avoid any face to face interaction, but Woohyuk had amiably replied to his “hey, I was drunk and don’t remember what happened at the nightclub, I hear you were more sober than me, please fill me in” text with a cheery response that he was going to be on campus to drop off sheet music Jinwon forgot and they could meet and chat in one of the campus cafes. Eunki wasn’t really looking forward to it, but it was necessary. 

He sees Woohyuk at one of the cafe’s tables, elbows propped up on the surface, scrolling through his phone. Eunki takes a deep breath to steady himself before sliding into the seat across from him. “Woohyuk hyung, hi. Thanks for meeting me.” 

“Eunki ah, hello.” Woohyuk smiles at him. His smile is wide and his face is so open and friendly, Eunki feels a little bit bad about wanting to avoid him, but the feeling doesn’t last long as he reminds himself to think of his unknown actions at the nightclub. “How are you?” 

“I’m okay,” Eunki says. It’s not really true, but he doesn’t think there’s any appropriate way to tell someone he was just crying in the library. 

“So you wanted to talk?” Woohyuk is still smiling. 

“Um, yes,” Eunki shifts uncomfortably. “I blacked out at the club and I’m just trying to retrace my steps. I heard you kept me from eating shit on the dancefloor. So I wanted to thank you for that. And Insoo hyung told me you were a little more sober than me, so you might remember more…” 

Woohyuk nods thoughtfully. “Well, I did keep you from falling. You were really unsteady on your feet; you were drinking an awful lot. Afterwards, you hung out with me for a while and we danced. Jinwonnie wasn’t really happy about that, but he still brings up the damage we did to his car last year whenever he’s in a bad mood.” 

Eunki’s ears are burning. “His car?” 

Woohyuk laughs. “Let’s just say Jinwon had to make up a great story when he went to get the backseat cleaned.” 

Eunki is going to give up and just shave his head (new dye job be damned) and go live as a monk in the mountains where no one is around to witness him being an embarrassment. 

“You were pretty well behaved considering how drunk you were,” Woohyuk muses. “Jinwon went to go get me a drink and you kind of tripped over yourself and fell on me again. Ah, how should I put this? You kissed me? Really quickly. It was hardly a kiss.” 

Eunki is committing to becoming a monk. 

“And then your friend with the red hair came over and took you off my hands. I tried to ask Junyoung if he knew the guy, but Junyoung was really busy trying to impress Taehyun hyung’s friend. He was even doing his flatfish dance drunk. So I didn’t get an answer out of him.” 

Woohyuk is still talking but Eunki stopped listening after “friend with the red hair.” Just fuck him. Jung Jung saw him sloppy drunk kissing Woohyuk. Just. Fuck. 

“Eunki?” Woohyuk’s hand is over Eunki’s hand. “Did you hear me?” 

“Huh?” Eunki blinks at Woohyuk. 

“I asked you who your redhead friend was. I don’t think I’ve met him before.” 

Eunki pulls his hand away from Woohyuk’s and looks at the table. “My boyfriend.” 

Woohyuk’s face twitches a bit. “Oh. Um. Do you want me to say something to him? I know you weren’t doing it on purpose…” 

“No, no, no,” Eunki says hastily, rising from his chair. “I’ll handle it. I have to run to class, thank you for talking to me, hyung.” 

“Okay. If you need anything…” 

Eunki runs off before Woohyuk can finish. He’s going to cry in the cafe. He might cry all over campus at this point because he can’t believe himself. He trudges up the stairs to the dance studio and sinks down to the floor. He sees Hwanwoong and is fully ready to unload on him, but instead gets smacked in the face with a stack of papers and a disgruntled, “you’re welcome.” 

Eunki blinks at the papers. “What…” 

“I knew you forgot. The second year dance showcase. You and I were going to choreograph together. Don’t worry, I managed to hold an audition by myself and get some dance kids instead of only nonmajors.” Hwanwoong plops down next to Eunki. 

Eunki is now going to cry in the dance studio. “I totally forgot. Sorry.” 

Hwanwoong is staring at him with rising alarm. “Why are you crying? I said it was fine! What did I say?” 

Eunki touches his face and it’s totally wet with tears. “Sorry,” he repeats dumbly, starting to hiccup. “I’m really sorry.” 

“Quit it,” Hwanwoong says. “Don’t cry!” 

Eunki is openly sobbing now. Hyunmin comes rushing to his side. “Why is hyung crying?” he asks, latching onto Eunki’s side. “Eunki hyung, don’t cry. I joined your group.” 

Hwanwoong gets up and scuttles away and Eunki understands as he sobs into Hyunmin’s shoulder but then Hwanwoong comes back with a box of tissues and is frantically ripping tissues out and shoving them in Eunki’s face. “I don’t know what I said!” he says shoving a tissue up Eunki’s nose. “I didn’t think I was being harsh!” 

Hyunmin takes the tissues Hwanwoong is ramming into Eunki’s face and uses them to pat at Eunki’s teary cheeks gently. “Our hyung is just very sensitive,” Hyunmin says softly. “It’s okay hyung, everything will work out just fine.” 

Eunki snuffles in Hyunmin’s arms and lets Hwanwoong fuss over him (for once, they’ve been classmates since high school and yet this is the first time Hwanwoong has seen him in distress and hasn’t shrugged while saying “eat shit and die” to him). He hopes Hyunmin is right, because there are so many things going wrong all at once. Eunki can handle a certain degree of chaos, he’s in the performing arts so it’s kind of a requirement, but even he can’t handle all of this. He thinks he should probably start making lists so he can keep track of all the different ways the universe is conspiring to make him miserable. 

Starting with his dance showcase. He really did forget about it, being too caught up in All Back practices. Honestly, Eunki is super thankful Hwanwoong signed them up and held auditions for them while Eunki was otherwise occupied. Hwanwoong also got a decent mix of people for their group; he and Eunki already being strong dancers, the addition of two other dance majors, Hyunmin and a first year named Haknyeon that Eunki hasn’t met, and then two nonmajors that Eunki does know. It’s a good group considering that a lot of the underclassmen dance majors flocked to Kang Daniel and Kim Samuel’s group. Eunki admits a bit of jealousy - he shared a lot of his first year courses with Daniel and knows he’s friendly and a bit of a softie - because Hyungseob and Woojin auditioned and made it onto Daniel’s showcase team. Eunki makes sure to call them snakes later for abandoning him; it turns out only Hyunmin is loyal to All Back. 

Hwanwoong has already done a lot of the legwork, picking a song that he and Eunki both know, making a contact list and a tentative schedule, and making an inquiry about booking dance studios for future rehearsals. Eunki gives him a big hug after he calms down and Hwanwoong pats his back awkwardly. “It’s okay, hyung,” Hwanwoong says. “Don’t sweat it.” 

The second problem is a twofold one, and that’s Jung Jung. 

The first, most pressing issue, is the whole Jung Jung seeing Eunki kissing Woohyuk thing. Eunki honestly does not remember kissing Woohyuk. He doesn’t even remember Jung Jung leaving and coming back and doesn’t remember going home with him either. Eunki privately thinks this is a sign he should stop drinking so much but this wildly conflicts with the desire to drink himself into a coma so he doesn’t have to deal with the messes he made. However, now that Eunki knows the extent to his drunken flirtatiousness (does this become cheating now, Eunki wonders, since it was a kiss) he can properly beg for forgiveness. The issue is more likely getting Jung Jung to acknowledge Eunki’s need to apologize. Jung Jung was too quick to brush it aside but Eunki feels bad (read, inconsolably awful, he is the worst). Therefore, Eunki plans to grow a pair and text Jung Jung so they can meet and talk (read, fake his death, attend his own funeral in disguise, and then flee the country). 

The second problem with Jung Jung is one that Eunki isn’t quite sure how to go about fixing it. He let it slip his mind that Jung Jung was on an exchange and would go back to China at the end of the term. Maybe it was because Jung Jung had become such a permanent fixture in his life that Eunki couldn’t imagine Jung Jung not being there. Jung Jung hadn’t talked about it very much and he talked about his classes and his dance practices like any other person in the dance department Eunki came across. Eunki is only sure Jung Jung is the one person he never wants to let go of, so he isn’t really sure what to do about his imminent departure. 

“What did you do?” Eunki asks Insoo when they have a break in class. “The first time Kenta hyung went back to Japan?” 

Insoo shrugs. “I couldn’t do much about it back then. I was still in high school, I couldn’t make any big gesture like ‘oh come live with me, I’ll support you.’ Yeah, live with me in my parents’ house. Hyung was in college and honestly back then he was still mad at me for lying to him about how old I was. So I couldn’t do anything when he left except send him messages hoping he’d answer me. And he did. So as we chatted more it got easier. I thought I’d go to Japan and go get him myself but then he told me he was coming back for his master’s program. And we started officially going out then and moved in together at the beginning of the school year.” 

“What should I do?” 

“I don’t know. You have one more year, so I guess you could look into going abroad yourself. Jung Jung is graduating so maybe he could come back. Or maybe it’ll just be a long distance thing for now and you’ll work something out later.” Insoo looks at him slyly. “You have to get back on speaking terms first.” 

“I kissed Woohyuk. He saw.” 

“That’s rough. But I think he’ll understand. Just tell him you’re a bad slutty drunk.” 

Eunki ignores that. “What do you and Kenta hyung do when you fight?” 

Insoo shrugs. “We have the fight. We yell a lot. I probably tell Kenta I can’t understand him more than he appreciates but his accent comes out really strongly when he gets upset. Kenta tells me I need to stop being a jerk. And then we fuck and we both feel better. We have a one bedroom flat and we can’t exactly get away from each other so we can’t stay pissed off.” 

“I don’t think Jung Jung is the type to have big blowout fights.” 

“Ask his kids what they do when he gets upset. They know him better than you.”

Asking Jung Jung’s kids of course demands that Eunki admit he transgressed against their mother hen, which Eunki knows will result in his death sentence. They’re not overly fond of Eunki as it is, telling them outright he made Jung Jung upset would certainly not make him any more popular. 

He would ask Hyungseob (because honestly Eunki doesn’t think Hyungseob’s opinion of him could get any lower) if Hyungseob and Woojin (who, reminder, are snakes for going to Kang Daniel and not to him) weren’t attached at the hip these days. 

“Are they,” Eunki leans in conspiratorially, “a thing?” 

“I don’t know,” Yongbin replies, playing along. “But I did see them at the art students’ fair earlier sharing a smoothie.” 

“I bet they had curly couple straws.” Eunki sniffs. “I’m sure it was disgusting.”

“I saw it. I can confirm it.” Yongbin says. 

“Next they’ll be holding hands.” Eunki places a hand on his chest. “Gross.” 

“Again, not everyone spreads their legs on the first date.” Junyoung sighs from behind his laptop. Yongbin starts snickering behind his hands.

“Don’t you have a dissertation to write?” Eunki screams, definitely disturbing the peace inside of the library cafe. 

“Don’t you have a relationship to salvage?” Junyoung bites back. 

Yongbin laughs out loud noisily, further disturbing the peace as other students begin to shoot their table nasty looks. Eunki slumps down in his chair, sulking. “Yes,” he admits. 

Eunki does not grow a pair that night, as he runs into a third problem he didn’t know he had. 

Taehyun. 

Eunki comes home to their living room rearranged, meaning Taehyun has shoved all of their furniture into a corner so he can have wide open space in the middle of the room. He has earphones in and his iPad in hand, choreographing. Eunki shakes his head as he walks into the kitchen. Taehyun doesn’t know the word rest.

Taehyun also doesn’t know the name Noh Hyeran as he finds every and all excuse to avoid talking about her. Eunki prods him a lot (to avoid prodding himself into messaging Jung Jung, but he tells himself he has to attend to Taehyun first) but Taehyun ignores him pointedly. 

“When will this hyung grow a pair?” Eunki yells as Taehyun pretends to take another (the fifth of the night) fake call from Sungwoon. 

“I don’t know,” Junyoung deadpans. “When will you?” 

“This is your fault,” Eunki sulks. “If you hadn’t been flirting with her at the nightclub…” 

“I was not flirting,” Junyoung retorts. “We were dancing and talking because Taehyun hyung was ignoring her.” 

“You are a liar,” Eunki says. “I don’t believe you. You flirted with her and now Taehyun is being a good hyung and backing off so you can go for her.” 

“I’m still pretty sure Taehyun hyung is just afraid of noona because she’s taller than him, but sure, blame me.” 

“It’s also your fault for inviting Woohyuk to the competition,” Eunki continues. “If you had just brought your hometown friends I wouldn’t be in my predicament. I wouldn’t kiss any of those people drunk or sober.” 

“I wouldn’t either,” Junyoung shrugs. “But that’s not my fault. They didn’t want to drive.” 

“You were still flirting with Hyeran noona.”

“I was not.” 

“Hyung, I will only believe you if you admit you have a secret crush on Wontak hyung.” 

“Where did you get that from? You’ve spoken to Wontak hyung once in your whole life.”

“It’s okay to admit it, hyung’s dimples are very enticing. You can tell me if you’re in love with him.” 

“It sounds like you’re the one in love with him,” Junyoung sighs, swatting at Eunki. “Call your boyfriend and quit bugging me.” 

Eunki has been telling himself for the past few hours to call Jung Jung, but he’s honestly terrified to do it. He knows Jung Jung will more than likely forgive him for the kiss, but Eunki is more worried Jung Jung will forgive him in words but develop some kind of complex fearing that Eunki is always looking elsewhere. Which he isn’t. Eunki is a bit of a flirt, but he’d be happy only looking at Jung Jung the rest of his life. Which is a bit of a terrifying concept, but Eunki welcomes it.

“It’s because you’ve never confronted your problems before,” Taehyun says later. Taehyun is the last person Eunki wants lecturing him about avoiding his problems, especially not when it’s nearly midnight. “You let go of things or avoid them all the time.” 

“Hyung, if I wanted someone to analyze my past choices I’d go to talk to someone in the psych department, not you.” Eunki says. “Isn’t this a bit much coming from you considering you’re actively avoiding someone too?” 

“It’s different,” Taehyun contends. 

“How.” 

“You and Jung Jung are an item. Hyeran and I are just friends. Friends who have never talked about dating before. You and he know you like each other enough to want to be together so it’s just figuring out new boundaries. Obviously you overstepped one kissing Woohyuk. What happened between me and Hyeran, that’s never happened before and more people know about it than I’d like.” Taehyun explains. “So you have to repair something that exists while I have to figure out something new.” 

“Maybe it’d help if you actually talked to her,” Eunki suggests. “I’m sure she’s having the exact same thoughts.” 

“I don’t think so,” Taehyun makes a face. “Anyway, I don’t really think she’s interested in me.” 

“So you do want to go out with her!” Eunki yells. 

Taehyun flinches. “Keep your voice down! Junyoung’s sleeping!” He scowls. “You act like I haven’t been thinking about this!” 

“Well why don’t you move your ass and ask her!” 

“Why are you talking to me like this? I’m your hyung!” 

“Hyung,” Eunki sighs. “Sungwoon hyung said Hyeran noona is more upset that you’re ignoring her than anything else you think you did. So if you just told her how you felt things would probably sort themselves out.” 

“I don’t think she’s interested…” 

“Stop psyching yourself out, hyung. Fine, you call noona and I’ll call Jung Jung and we’ll both stop being cowards about this. Deal?”

Taehyun is still scowling at him. “Is this just a trick and you’re not really going to call him?” 

“I promise I will call.” Eunki says (lies). 

“You first,” Taehyun says putting his phone on the kitchen counter. 

Eunki blinks and slowly takes out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. “Ah, hyung, were you sleeping?” 

“I am literally in the middle of something?” Insoo answers. Eunki can practically hear the disgusted look on his face. “Why are you calling me?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet so we can talk things out.” Eunki ignores him. 

“What the hell?” Insoo snaps. “Hong Eunki? Are you drunk? Are you drunk dialing me?” 

“I understand, Jung Jung hyung. I will see you tomorrow.” 

Eunki thinks he hears Insoo’s jaw drop. “I actually hate you the most. Honestly, Sangbin was giving you a run for the money earlier today but you won. I hate you the most.” 

Eunki hangs up and shamelessly puts his phone down. “Your turn, hyung.” 

Taehyun looks a little rattled but still picks up his phone. His hand is shaking as he holds his phone and he jumps when Hyeran picks up. “Ah, Hyeran, it’s Taehyun. Oh did I wake you? No, no, I was wondering if you were free to talk?” Taehyun stands up and waves Eunki away. “Yes, I’m sorry we haven’t talked…” 

Eunki returns to his room only feeling a little bit bad for lying to Taehyun’s face. 

 

“And then this absolute asshat calls me - at midnight mind you - to fake out Taehyun hyung and pretended I was Jung Jung and so he hasn’t even spoken to his own boyfriend wow I’d dump you if I were him you’re a tool,” Insoo is ranting. 

“I’m very sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing,” Eunki says insincerely. “But just know that it was me who got Noh Taehyun to call the girl he’s been having a heart attack over and no one else.” 

“I really do hate you the most.” Insoo snaps. “I don’t care what Kenta says about you being a sensitive soul.”

“You’re going to make him start crying,” Hwanwoong says warily. “This hyung is crying more than Woodam hyung these days.” 

“I am not!” Eunki says. 

“It’d be some accomplishment to actually do it,” Jaechan adds. 

“So are you going to do something or not?” Insoo asks. “If you don’t do something I’ll tell him to give up on you.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Eunki yells. 

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Insoo challenges. 

“I’ll show Kenta hyung those photos of you from that dance competition you and Taedong did in high school. I’m sure Kenta hyung would love to see you in those hideous silver glittery shorts and knee high socks.” 

Insoo lunges across the table to grab Eunki by the collar. “Show him those pictures and I’ll burn you to the ground.” 

“Open your fat mouth to Jung Jung hyung and I’ll make sure to show everyone those pictures.” 

“What pictures?” Jaechan asks innocently. 

“Ask Taedongie about a vampire costume and he’ll be happy to fill you in.” 

“Ask Taedong one question about anything and I’ll end you too!” 

Jaechan pouts and shrinks in his seat. “It can’t be that bad.” 

“It is that bad.” Hwanwoong says. 

“How would you know?” Insoo barks. 

“You see many things when you live with six other people.” Hwanwoong says sagely. 

“Like?” 

“Like I live with Gwanghyun now and he witnessed you wearing that and told us during roommate bonding time.” 

Insoo releases Eunki’s collar. “Hong Eunki, I have changed my mind! I hate Yeo Hwanwoong the most. I don’t know him anymore.” 

“That’s fine. I hate you the most too.” Hwanwoong sniffs. “I still haven’t forgiven you for waking me up the night before my dance practical.” 

“I told you I was going to have a guest!” 

“But you didn’t tell me your guest was going to be howling all night.” Hwanwoong shudders. “Sometimes if I listen very hard I can still hear you and Kenta bumping uglies.” 

Insoo flushes. “Who asked you to listen!” 

“I didn’t want to! I was a captive audience!” 

Eunki sighs. “This is why we agreed to part ways, for all of our sanities.” 

“And, amazingly, I have never been awoken in the middle of the night by deranged sex noises even though I live with three times as many people now,” Hwanwoong says indignantly. 

“Because you live with a bunch of first years and Gunmin!” Insoo retorts. 

Eunki stands, pulling Jaechan with him. 

“Hong Eunki get back here I’m not done ranting about how much of a baby you are!” Insoo yells. 

Eunki ignores him and hurries away, pulling Jaechan along. “Hyung?” Jaechan questions, half running to keep up with Eunki.

“They’re just going to keep arguing. No point in listening to them have the same fight.” Eunki says. “How’s your dance coming? Need more help?” 

Jaechan groans. “Always. Sangbin hyung started coming to class again and our rehearsals are smoother.” 

“Good,” Eunki says. “So what are you still having trouble with?”

“Hyung, have you really not talked with Jung Jung hyung?” 

Eunki sighs. “Jaechannie…” 

“Whatever it is, Jung Jung is nice. He’ll understand. His feelings are probably more hurt by you avoiding him.” Jaechan shrugs his shoulders. “He was honest with you about how he felt, you can be honest with him too.”

“Ahh, maknae, when did you get so wise?” Eunki squishes Jaechan’s face. 

“Don’t patronize me,” Jaechan whines. “I’m being serious.” 

“I know, I know.” Eunki sighs. “I’m working up the courage, I swear.” 

“You don’t need courage, hyung. Just tell Jung Jung how you feel. Tell him if you’re afraid to talk. He’s good at listening.” Jaechan says. 

“I know, Jaechan. I’ll talk to him soon. I promise.” 

 

Eunki’s phone buzzes in his lap as he sits on the couch. Junyoung looks over at him. “Are you going to pick that up?” 

It’s his brother’s caller ID. Eunki flips his phone over. “Nope.” 

Eunki has a fourth problem, but it’s one he isn’t going to touch with a ten foot pole. 

Junyoung frowns. “What did I tell you before?” 

“To think about letting him in,” Eunki says dully. “I decided to ignore your advice.” 

“Are you avoiding Jung Jung because you think it’ll turn out the same as with your family?” 

“You didn’t even know me back then,” Eunki snaps. “You have no idea.” 

“I don’t, but you told me a lot. I’m not going to pretend I understand, but I have a feeling you’re just afraid of disappointing other people and not being able to fix it so you don’t try.” 

“I told Taehyun hyung and I’ll tell you too: if I wanted someone to talk about my past choices, I’d go to the psych department, hyung.” 

“Jung Jung isn’t your dad. He’s not your brother. He’s not even your mom. He’s a guy that loves you and is probably hopelessly confused about why you’re ignoring him.” 

“Jung Jung saw me kissing Woohyuk and he acted like it was okay because I didn’t go off and have sex with him.” 

“You’ve never cheated on anyone before. You aren’t going to start now. You’re beating yourself up because it’s easier for you to hide behind that than be vulnerable in front of Jung Jung, right?” 

Eunki clenches his jaw together. “I’m not hiding.” 

“So that’s why you haven’t called him?” Junyoung sighs. “You can’t sit here after arguing with Taehyun hyung about how he wouldn’t talk to Hyeran when you’re doing the same thing. If you didn’t think Hyeran deserved that, Jung Jung doesn’t either.” 

“Aren’t you very busy with a dissertation?” Eunki asks. He’s going to cry again.

“Yes, very. So busy I shouldn’t be taking my precious time to lecture my friend about talking to his own boyfriend.” Junyoung sighs. “Eunki. People love you. We want you to be happy. Jung Jung loves you a lot. You love him too. So talk to him.” 

Eunki’s voice cracks. “He’s going to leave in two months anyway.” 

“Is that why you’re being like this? You don’t see any point in saving something that’s going to change soon anyway?” 

“I’m scared.” Eunki is crying again. Fuck him, he really is crying more than Woodam these days. “I don’t want him to leave.” 

“Then don’t squander your time hiding from him. You can’t change the fact he’s going to leave, so don’t make yourself suffer more by avoiding him.” Junyoung wraps his arms around Eunki’s shoulders. 

Junyoung watches Eunki type out a message to Jung Jung and verifies it isn’t being secretly sent to Insoo again and watches a reply come nearly immediately agreeing to talk tomorrow about the past few days. Junyoung gives Eunki’s shoulders a comforting squeeze. 

Another couple messages has them agreeing to meet before their morning classes. Eunki goes to bed uneasily, full of dread, and he twists and turns all night, unable to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you didn't catch the Insoo's glittery shorts and knee socks and Taedong's vampire costume reference, do yourself a favor and look up Unit Blue's performance of DBSK's Mirotic on Boys24. Let's just say I made my best friend who gives no fucks about kpop watch it so we could have a conversation about questionable costume choices. 
> 
> Anyway - looking ahead, I'm working through a lot of backstory things at the moment. I have a proclivity to plunge things into deep, deep angst when I write backstory stuff, but this has been a much lighter fic (I remember when I started writing I vowed to not dig myself an angst hole because watching the actual show was so emotionally charged I didn't feel the need to write that way too but here we are now haha) So that's a bit slow going because I'm looking for balance, but if anyone' picked up on the comments Eunki makes about his family, that's what I'm working on. So I'm just warning you if things move in a different emotional direction, I am trying very hard to not make it very sudden.
> 
> Also I'm like sorry there's a lack of Woohyuk, I keep telling people in the comments there will be more of him and then I write and he doesn't come out naturally so he's still not really around but I keep trying. Oops. 
> 
> I'm going to cut my rambling here and go cry over all the debut news for Youngmin and Donghyun in MXM, Yongguk and Sihyun's unit, and Hakyneon in The Boyz (pls creker... is that really the name) I like these end notes but this one's long, byeee


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are knots in Eunki's stomach but slowly they loosen up,
> 
> Or, many more plot points converge again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello I cannot manage my time so I have been juggling this and a school assignment and another side project all while tamping down the mad desire to take on more fics I don't have time to write so if this chapter seems disjointed that's where my headspace was, but there's a lot happening in the plot again. Annyeong chingudeul it's 2AM in my time zone.
> 
> I have also become aware of what an absolute rat's ass everyone's ages have become so just kindly embrace suspension of disbelief and ignore the fact I somehow made it to my last year of uni with no grasp of how to do maths. 
> 
> There's a lot of Kensoo in this chapter because I have been riding a kensoo feelings wave as of late. I kind of want to tag their relationship but I hesitate because they're a background relationship? Those who have stronger feelings about relationship tags please tell me your thoughts because I kind of think my tags are a mess anyway. 
> 
> There is also sexual content talked about in this chapter somewhat throughout, because Insoo is That Friend TM that gets laid and then tells you all about it. 
> 
> As always, I hope you continue to enjoy!

It’s too early for this.

It started with a frantic text from Jung Jung saying something had come up and he couldn’t meet in the morning like they had agreed last night, but could they still meet after their afternoon classes? Eunki had agreed, of course, but his stomach promptly began tying itself in knots. Insoo had then messaged that he was going to take Jaechan out for breakfast because Jaechan had gotten back good marks on a vocal practical and asked if Eunki wanted to join. Eunki agreed, hoping to ease his nerves. Stupid. 

How Eunki did not realize Insoo had taken them to the cafe Kenta worked at was beyond him but there they were, getting waited on by Kenta himself. 

Kenta looks good in his uniform, Eunki thinks blandly. He looks sharp, wearing slacks that hug his slim legs and a vest that would probably look silly on anyone else but it’s Kenta so it works. He has a black apron tied around his waist and a server pad in hand ready to go. 

“What can I get you?” Kenta asks them, pen hovering over the paper. 

“You,” Insoo replies.

Kenta blushes. “I’m working,” he mutters. “Stop making me blush.” 

Insoo continues shamelessly. “Oh, but you’re the best thing on the menu. I want you, with whipped cream.” 

Eunki reaches to cover Jaechan’s ears. “Please stop,” he implores. Eunki knows far too much about what Insoo and Kenta get up to in bed and doesn’t want to know any more than he already does. It’s never the right time to hear Insoo and Kenta’s sexually charged banter, but Eunki certainly has no patience for it this early in the morning when he’s this on edge.

Kenta is bright red. “Anyway, what can I get you my manager is going to be on my case if I don’t hurry up.” 

Insoo takes pity on all of them and orders them coffees and a giant pastry for Jaechan and Kenta scurries away. 

“You’re terrible,” Eunki sighs. “Do you do this regularly?”

“No.” Eunki isn’t sure if Insoo is lying or not. “Kenta usually has morning shifts so he can go to class in the afternoon and I don’t like getting up this early. Didn’t you have something else to do this morning?” 

“I did. Something came up for Jung Jung and he couldn’t meet me.” 

Jaechan frowns. “Ah, hyung, you’re not avoiding him are you?” 

“No, Jaechannie,” Eunki gives Jaechan’s hands a squeeze. “I’m not.” 

Kenta returns with their order and trods down hard on Insoo’s foot as he leans to put their drinks on the table. Insoo bites down on his knuckles to keep from yowling in pain. “Here are your drinks, and your food,” Kenta says sweetly before hissing into Insoo’s ear, “and this is what you get for embarrassing me in front of my manager. You’re going to pay for this later.” 

“I look forward to it,” Insoo says weakly. 

Kenta smiles at them and leaves. Insoo sulks into his coffee. Jaechan digs into his pastry and offers part of it to Eunki. He declines as he watches Insoo sulk and blow bubbles into his latte like a child. 

“Why are you sulking?” Eunki asks. 

And regrets it immediately. “Kenta will take his revenge out of my ass.” Insoo says solemnly. Jaechan starts coughing so Eunki thumps him on the back. Jaechan glowers at Insoo across the table but Insoo continues, “I’m going to be waddling like a penguin tomorrow.” 

“If you don’t stop I’m going to leave and stick you with the bill,” Eunki threatens. “I thought you asked me to come so we could celebrate Jaechan getting good grades.” 

“I did,” Insoo sighs. “But we knew our Jaechannie is good at everything but dancing.” 

“You said I was getting better!” Jaechan protests. 

“You are,” Insoo says unenthusiastically. “But we still have a lot of polishing to do.”

Jaechan seems to accept this as he returns to his pastry. He has powdered sugar all over his face so Eunki sighs and takes a napkin to tidy him up. “Hyung,” he whines. “I’m not a baby.” 

“You are too a baby,” Eunki states. “See, even though Mommy and Daddy are divorced we both came to have breakfast with you.” 

“Please keep your daddy issues away from me.” Insoo deadpans.

Jaechan starts choking spectacularly again and Eunki kicks Insoo in the shin under the table. Insoo yelps as Eunki pats Jaechan on the back. “This is why we got divorced,” Eunki sniffs. “You are awful.” 

Kenta reappears looking miffed. “Can I help you?” he seethes. “You are disturbing other guests.” 

“Sorry, hyung,” Eunki smiles apologetically. “We’ll be quieter.” 

Kenta digs the heel of his shoe into Insoo’s foot for effect. Insoo whimpers. “No problem, I’ll just leave your bill with you so you can go when you’re ready.” 

Insoo gets harassed into paying for everyone because he made a scene and he does so with minor grumbling. It’s the least he can do, Eunki thinks, considering it’s Insoo’s fault they’re getting rushed out of the cafe for causing a disturbance. 

Going to class knowing he has to talk to Jung Jung later makes time pass inexplicably fast and slow at the same time. Eunki can never seem to find enough time to catch his breath and settle himself down, but the time he spends in classes seem to drag on forever. Hwanwoong tells him he looks constipated in their morning dance class and Eunki rolls his eyes. Hwanwoong is evidently over fussing over Eunki’s moods. 

Eunki wishes that he could get into fights like Insoo does with Kenta, since Insoo never really seems to care who hears and is comfortable yelling no matter who he bothers (demonstrated by the many noise complaints lodged against his and Kenta’s flat for disturbing their neighbors). Eunki is much too self-conscious and worse, as he’s learned this week, too prone to crying. But Eunki admits, it does seem nice to have one big fight and be done with it. Insoo has told him many times that he and Kenta will scream down the house until one of them cracks and throws the other onto their mattress and they’re on good terms again by morning. Eunki can’t really see that working for him and Jung Jung, no matter how enticing the mental image of Jung Jung, eyes darkened with lust, bending him over something and working out their issues that way is, which is unfortunate because Eunki thinks that would be easier than any emotional heart to heart they were bound to have. 

So instead, Eunki braces himself for more tears and semi-public embarrassment as he goes to meet Jung Jung. 

“Can you try not looking like you’re walking to your execution?” Insoo suggests. “You want to have this talk, right?” 

“Yes,” Eunki sighs. “Leave me alone, we can’t all fix our problems by fucking.” 

Insoo shrugs. “Your loss. Sex is great when you’re pissed off.” 

Eunki grimaces. “Please leave me alone.” 

“Nope, I promised Jaechannie I wouldn’t let you get cold feet.” 

Eunki sighs deeper. “I won’t. I’m going now. Please go away. Don’t eavesdrop.” 

“Trust me, I don’t want to.” Insoo is craning his neck to see into the library cafe. “Oh, he’s there already. Off you go, loverboy. Don’t come back without fixing your shit.” 

“I won’t, now go away.” 

Eunki steels himself as he walks into the library cafe. Jung Jung smiles at him brightly and Eunki can’t help but return it. He feels a bit relieved, seeing Jung Jung’s face smiling at him after all of his hiding and avoiding. It’s nice to know Jung Jung is at least constant.

“Eunki, you came.” Jung Jung says happily. 

“I did, hyung.” Eunki looks around. “Did you take care of what came up this morning?” 

“Yes,” Jung Jung answers, “Justin wasn’t feeling well so I made sure he got some medicine and went back to sleep. He was trying to sneak off to class with a fever.” 

The cafe is busy and Eunki already has a bad reputation for yelling the other day, so he asks, “Do you want to take a walk with me now?” It would be better if fewer people were to witness Eunki crying. 

“I would like that,” Jung Jung agrees, rising. 

They walk around the campus in silence for a bit, Eunki biting his lips and trying to remember all of the things he wanted to say (other than the very eloquent, “I fucked up but I’m sorry”) and planning how to get it all out before he starts crying in public (again). 

Before Eunki can gather his thoughts, Jung Jung slips his fingers between Eunki’s. “Hyung?” 

Jung Jung is smiling at him softly. “Do you remember when we first met?” 

“Of course I do,” Eunki says. 

Jung Jung smiles broader. “Yes, yes. At the dance club. We went to my dorm together and we fell asleep.”

Ah, so Jung Jung did remember that. Eunki feels stupidly nervous as Jung Jung continues.

“But when I woke up, I was in my room. I was so worried about how I would find you again. I wanted to see you more. I was so relieved when Hyungseobie told me he knew you. When I saw you in the dance studio I was so happy. I was only brave enough to ask you for coffee, and I was so happy when you asked to see me more and kissed me first. I had been too nervous to do it myself, and I have been so happy we’re together.” 

Eunki’s going to cry. Again. “Hyung…” 

“So whatever has been burdening you, I don’t want you to worry. I miss you when we don’t see each other.” 

Eunki is fully crying now. Jung Jung pulls him close and wipes his tears away gently, still wearing the same fond smile. Eunki sniffles. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“You saw me kiss Woohyuk hyung. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Eunki.” 

Eunki shakes his head. “It’s not. I’m sorry. I feel bad. I love you so much. Just you. I had a… thing with Woohyuk before but not anymore. It’s just you.” 

“I know,” Jung Jung says gently. “I’m not angry. I was jealous when I saw, but I don’t feel that way now.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

Jung Jung pulls Eunki into a hug. “I forgive you. I don’t want you to cry.” 

“I want you to trust me,” Eunki says, trying to blink back his tears. 

“I do,” Jung Jung says, stroking Eunki’s hair. “Of course I do.” 

“I was afraid you were angry. I was afraid you didn’t trust me anymore and wouldn’t want to see me anymore.” 

“Never,” Jung Jung squeezes Eunki tightly. “I love you so much, I will always want to see you.” Jung Jung pulls away just enough to look at Eunki’s face. “Are these happy tears now?” 

Eunki laughs a little. It’s still choked. “I’m getting there, hyung.” He burrows back into Jung Jung’s arms. “I don’t want you to think that I am looking elsewhere. I only see you.” 

“Me as well,” Jung Jung tells him happily. “I only think of you.” 

Eunki hides his face in Jung Jung’s shoulders. He should be happy Jung Jung is so being so open, so welcoming. But Eunki still feels uneasy. “Do you promise?” he asks. “Do you promise me you’re not just saying these things so I feel better?” 

Jung Jung shakes his head. “I promise. I have missed you so much.” 

“Hyung,” Eunki sighs heavily trying to keep from wiping his nose on Jung Jung’s shoulder. “Are you sure?” 

Jung Jung pulls Eunki back so he can wipe at Eunki’s tears again. “I am sure,” he says reassuringly. “You suffered too much with these thoughts. I was upset but I thought a lot about it. I only saw the kiss, but I was very angry. But seeing you so upset made me realize you felt guilty, so I knew it was just a mistake.” Jung Jung smiles. “And I love you, so I forgave you and decided I had no reason to be angry.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember what I did,” Eunki hiccups. 

“I don’t want you to feel sorry anymore,” Jung Jung says. 

Eunki says nothing as he rests his head against Jung Jung’s shoulder, sniffling. If Jung Jung says there’s no reason to keep feeling guilty, he should stop feeling guilty. So Eunki lets Jung Jung wipe his tears and fluff his hair and returns his sweet smiles. They walk around aimlessly, holding hands and falling back into their regular chatting and Eunki tries to will his lingering uneasiness away as Jung Jung kisses him goodbye with promises they’ll see each other tomorrow. Eunki hopes by then the knots in his stomach will have gone away.

 

Insoo comes into the dance studio the next morning waddling like a penguin before gingerly lowering himself to the floor to sit beside Eunki. 

“I don’t want to know,” Eunki says quickly. 

Insoo rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t going to start off like that,” he grumbles. He looks a little bit cowed. “I figured you should know that I realized this morning I am more in love with Kenta than I have ever been, and I’ve been in love with him for three and a half years.” 

Eunki blinks. “Oh, Insoo. That was surprisingly sweet.” 

“I know,” Insoo blinks. “Last night I didn’t know it when I was getting fucked so hard I forgot my own name,” (Eunki gags) “and I passed out face down in a puddle of my own jizz,” (Eunki gags again, louder, in case Insoo didn’t realize he didn’t want to hear this) “but this morning I was all cleaned up and Kenta woke me up with kisses and breakfast and he drew hearts in my latte’s milk foam, and I thought, man, I have done nothing in my life to deserve being treated so well, but Kenta still treats me this nicely. I could deal with this for the rest of my life.” 

“Except the details of your sex life that I didn’t want to hear, I’m glad you came to this conclusion. Now please stop.” 

“Is my penguin waddle obvious?” 

“Absolutely,” Hwanwoong answers, dropping down beside them. 

Insoo scowls. “I didn’t ask you.” 

“You didn’t ask me, but everyone knows the answer.” Hwanwoong replies elbowing Insoo in the chest.

Insoo screeches. “Watch it! My nipples…” 

Their dance professor naturally walks in at that moment so Insoo clamps his mouth shut. Eunki helps Insoo to his feet while Hwanwoong casually elbows Insoo on the other side of the chest, which earns him Insoo’s knee up his ass, but also another ungodly screech from Insoo’s mouth. “You dickhead!” 

“Lee Insoo, Yeo Hwanwoong, is there a problem?” the professor yells. 

“No sir,” the both grumble, glaring at one another. Eunki stifles a smile and pats Insoo on the back. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Insoo promises darkly as they start stretching. 

“Please do,” Hwanwoong says dully. “Save me from second year vocal practicals.” 

“You deserve it for treating me like this when I’m very sensitive.” Insoo hisses. “And that’s what you get for being a double major. You get no sympathy from me.” 

“Oh please,” Hwanwoong sighs. “Spare me from the ‘it’s your fault for double majoring’ bullshit. I hear it all the time.”

“At least you’re not majoring in sports like Gunmin.” Insoo says. 

“Gunmin is the only one of us who’s going to find steady employment after graduation. As a primary school gym teacher, but still, employment.” Hwanwoong returns. “Anyway, how is it that Kenta’s high notes woke me up when you’re the one taking it up the ass?” 

Insoo leans over to smack Hwanwoong on the leg. “Why is that your business?” 

“I deserve to know because I already know too much about your sex life. You have been traumatizing me with tidbits I never asked for since high school. But the one thing I want to know, you are denying me.” Hwanwoong sniffs. “You are terrible. This is why I hate you the most.” 

“Please don’t ask him for details,” Eunki begs. “I actually want to be able to eat lunch.” Eunki can tell from the fire in Insoo’s eyes that anyone who passes by is going to be subjected to every filthy detail of what happened in Insoo’s bed last night and Eunki doesn’t want to hear it. From what Insoo said earlier, Eunki knows it’s only going to get more and more graphic. 

“Fine, I will tell you everything,” Insoo declares. Eunki groans. “And Hong Eunki will tell us whether or not he made up with his boyfriend.” 

“We did,” Eunki says. “Now I don’t have to eat with you and hear things I don’t want to hear.”

Insoo harrumphs but doesn’t push him and Eunki is grateful. The knots in his stomach are still there, though significantly looser. He knows everyone will tell him he’s being paranoid at best and self-sabotaging at worst by still worrying about things, but Eunki can’t help it. If his and Jung Jung’s positions were flipped, Eunki isn’t sure he’d be able to brush everything aside, so he questions Jung Jung’s ability to, then again Jung Jung is full of sunshine so maybe it’s just Eunki’s cynicism. 

Answering Insoo’s question does mean that Eunki can escape at lunch as soon as the words “Kenta hyung was biting my nipples,” leave Insoo’s mouth and Hwanwoong’s jaw drops, immediately trying to get Insoo to stop telling him what he asked to hear. Eunki is not sympathetic. Hwanwoong should really know better, considering how long they’ve all known each other. 

Eunki meets a disgruntled Hwanwoong later in the dance studio they booked for a meeting. Hwanwoong glares at him meaningfully as he sits on the floor before declaring, “I hate you the most.” 

“Thank you,” Eunki rolls his eyes. “How did you come to this conclusion?” 

“While Insoo was strongly in first place because he everything he said to me was terrible and pornographic and I didn’t even have the pleasure of liking what I was hearing, it was made much worse by the fact he stared deep into my eyes while telling me about every position Kenta hyung had him in. I realized had you been there, he wouldn’t have been able to look at both of us, therefore I hate you the most because you didn’t protect me from that.”

Eunki shrugs. “I would feel bad, but you wanted to know, so I don’t.” 

Hwanwoong glares harder. “This is also why I now hate you the most.” 

Eunki decides to ignore Hwanwoong as Hyunmin walks into the studio and immediately curls up by Eunki’s side. “Did you hear?” he asks. 

“Hear what?” 

“I heard from some of the voice students that there are going to be talent scouts from entertainment companies at the end of year showcase.” Hyunmin says. “Isn’t that cool?” 

Eunki tries to be chipper for Hyunmin’s sake, since he’s evidently excited about it, but those rumors tended to go unfounded semester after semester. “I think you should temper your expectations a bit, even if they come no one has gotten casted…” 

“Woodam hyung said someone did…” 

“Wontak hyung was busking and that’s how he got cast,” Hwanwoong says. “But since he graduated from here everyone thought he got cast at his thesis performance. Which was great, by the way, but scouts didn’t show up last year.” 

Hyunmin pouts a little so Eunki pokes him in the side. “Do you want to be an idol, Hyunminnie?” 

Hyunmin doesn’t get a chance to answer because the door to the studio swings open again and Hoesung saunters in. “Hwanwoong! Isn’t scheduling practices during your practicals a bit risky?” 

“Don’t talk to me, hyung,” Hwanwoong says dryly. “This is just a meeting and I manage my time just fine for a double major.” 

Eunki is sure there is photographic evidence that managing his time well is a new concept to Hwanwoong because he’s sure either he or Insoo has pictures of Hwanwoong crying onto a stack of books about music theory from last semester. 

“I clearly manage my time better than you have because I’m not taking care of my electives in my last semester.” Hwanwoong adds. 

Hoesung smiles and takes it in stride. “At least I’m not failing like a certain weepy Woodam.” 

“A tasteless low blow,” Eunki says with a shake of his head but a twitch of his lips. Weepy Woodam. “Hyung has asthma.” 

Hoesung just smiles amiably. “Tell that to our professor, he’s a real prick. I was hoping for one of the women professors.” 

Eunki feels a chill go down his spine, remembering first semester ballet technique and feeling like his arms were going to fall off because he kept getting poked in the back for not having acceptably pretty ballet arms. “They’re harsher than any of the men professors I’ve had.” Eunki grimaces. “Wait. Are you into that? Ugh.” 

Hoesung just laughs noisily as Namhyung walks in with a flustered kid behind him. “Sorry we’re late. Haknyeon was lost so I had to find him.” The kid, who must be Haknyeon, smiles sheepishly. 

“No problem,” Hwanwoong says breezily. “This is just a brainstorming meeting.” 

Eunki has a pad of paper (it might be Taehyun’s since there are shadows from where a pencil pressed hard onto ripped away pages) and a pencil ready. He’s not as good as Taehyun when it comes to hearing music and immediately making choreography, but he’s done this before so he feels somewhat confident. Hwanwoong plays the song and talks through his own ideas, smartly articulate and Eunki scribbles down as much as he can from Hwanwoong’s chatter. The others mainly nod thoughtfully. Eunki thinks he and Hwanwoong are the only ones who have choreographed before which seems lucky so they can streamline their creative process. He ran into Woojin briefly by the campus bus stop and Woojin had unleashed a rapid string of complaints in his dialect ranging from the ‘ridiculous and unfair” curfew Youngmin had imposed on him as punishment for not coming home the night of the dance competition to how his showcase group ended up with too many choreographers and their routine was now a big jumble of styles before running to catch his bus. 

Eunki starts to interject with his own ideas for the dance. “You suit the song really well,” he tells Hwanwoong. “I think you could hold the center dance position well.” The others agree that Hwanwoong is certainly qualified to do it. The only person whose expression Eunki can’t quite read is Haknyeon’s, but Eunki brushes that aside. Haknyeon is the only person Eunki hadn’t met before so obviously Eunki didn’t know anything about Haknyeon’s thoughts or how he expressed them, but Eunki is a people person, so he thinks he’ll learn Haknyeon’s tells quickly. Hwanwoong has a calendar so they all stare at it and decide when to start rehearsing. Eunki feels nervous because compared to other groups they are helplessly behind schedule but Hwanwoong seems confident enough. They agree to meet in two days and have long practices to make up for lost time. 

Eunki is surprised to see Jung Jung waiting for him outside the dance studio but he smiles anyway and takes Jung Jung’s outstretched hand. This feels normal, Eunki thinks, holding hands and talking about dancing. Jung Jung is bubbling over with pride because Woodam started pitching ideas for choreography where Insoo had been pulling blanks and everything was starting to look well put together. Eunki smiles warmly and expresses his worries about starting so late but Jung Jung kisses away the wrinkles on his forehead and says Eunki can do it. When Jung Jung says it, Eunki believes it. There are still knots in his stomach, but Eunki barely notices. 

 

According to Junyoung, Taehyun and Hyeran reached some sort of strange understanding with one another that they weren’t quite dating but were probably exclusive - not that either of them had been seeing anyone else - and that explains why by the time Eunki comes home, Hyeran is on their couch with Taehyun curled up in her lap, sulking and glaring at a notepad like it ran over his cat. 

“Hi noona,” Eunki greets. “Are you okay, Taehyun hyung?” 

“He had a choreography check for his thesis,” Hyeran answers, carding her fingers through Taehyun’s hair. 

“They hated it,” Taehyun grinds out. 

“They did not.” Hyeran sighs. 

“They told me I didn’t interpret the music I picked the right way. I think that qualifies as hating my choreography. And there were all kinds of mistakes.” Taehyun grouches. “Justin is still sick and a lot of people forgot choreography. Well good if I just have to scrap it after all.” 

“Then you’ll fix it,” Hyeran says soothingly. “You have plenty of time.” 

Eunki slips into the bathroom while they bicker softly. Junyoung is staring at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. “Are you okay?” he asks. 

“If I stare at my reflection long enough maybe I’ll go back in time to tell my high school self that just because I like to build models that doesn’t mean I should do engineering as a degree,” Junyoung answers. The bathroom light makes his skin look sallow. Eunki can tell he hasn’t been sleeping properly. 

Eunki leans against Junyoung, shoulder to shoulder. “If it were that easy I’d do a lot of things differently too.” 

“Is everything okay with Jung Jung?” 

“Yeah,” Eunki must have answered a little unconvincingly because Junyoung raises his eyebrows in the mirror. “I still feel a tiny bit weird. I don’t understand how he can just forgive me like nothing happened.” 

“Why do you feel like that? Because other people haven’t let you live things down before?” 

“Hwanwoong and Insoo still bring up things we did in the first year of high school whenever we argue,” Eunki says. “My dad doesn’t talk to me at all. So no, I’m not used to people just letting things go.” 

“Jung Jung is different,” Junyoung says. “I think it’s as simple as that.” 

“I know I’m sabotaging myself,” Eunki says. “It’s just a little hard. But I saw him today and it was easier than I thought it could be.” 

“Good,” Junyoung says gently. “You don’t have anything to fear with him.” 

Taehyun pushes between them to turn on the sink and splash water on his face. “Are we all gathering here for a reason?” he asks. “Are we having a party?” 

“Something like that,” Junyoung says. 

“I’m going back to the dance studio,” Taehyun adds. 

Eunki suddenly reaches out and pulls the both of them into a hug, Taehyun is squashed against Eunki’s chest and he’s holding on awkwardly to Junyoung’s shoulders. Eunki buries his face somewhere between the back of Taehyun’s head and Junyoung’s shoulder. “I love you both,” he says, muffled. 

They untangle themselves and Taehyun pats Eunki on the back. Junyoung ruffles his hair. Eunki didn’t talk to Jung Jung about him leaving. Two months. Jung Jung is going back to China in two months. In two months Taehyun and Junyoung are going to graduate. Eunki is going to have to find new roommates. Two months.

Taehyun leaves so he can go to the studio. Junyoung pauses by the door. “You don’t have to get weepy about me or hyung,” he says. “You’ll see us around, we promise.” 

“I’m not weepy,” Eunki protests. “I think I ran out of tears from the past few days.” 

Junyoung just snorts as he leaves the bathroom. Eunki brushes his teeth, trying to drive the thoughts of people leaving him out of his head as he spits out into the sink. It’s probably not normal to get so hung up on things like this anyway. He’s still a student. This is still just part of it. 

Hyeran is still on their couch. “Oh, noona, you didn’t go with Taehyun hyung?” Eunki asks. 

“No, I was feeling tired so I figured I’d stay over and sleep.” 

“Are things okay with you and hyung now?” Eunki asks, sitting across from her. 

“I knew he’d get it together eventually. It was good timing too, my girlfriends were starting to get frustrated and suggested I give up on him.” Hyeran is smiling fondly. “But I knew he’d come around.” 

“Even though he was avoiding you?” 

“We’ve known each other for a very long time. So I knew how it’d be.” Hyeran answers. “It hurt my feelings when he started avoiding me, I wondered if I did something wrong at first, but I thought about it - and my girlfriends yelled at me saying he was the one in the wrong - and I figured that I’d find out how he felt when he decided to talk to me again.” 

“Hyung really likes you,” Eunki feels like he’s snitching. 

“I like him too,” Hyeran laughs. “We’re just terribly busy people. You know how he is and I’m not much better.”

“I’m sure something will work out between you two,” Eunki says earnestly. “I’ll go to your wedding.” 

Hyeran starts laughing harder. “Don’t let Taehyunie hear you say that, he’ll probably clam back up.” She smiles. “You’re a sweetheart, Eunki.” 

Eunki beams, absorbing Hyeran’s compliments before excusing himself to let Hyeran go to bed, and tries to fall asleep holding onto her positivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly PSA to listen to MXM's (Brand New Music's Youngmin and Donghyun's subgroup) mini album and new songs "Good Day" and "I Just Do" (and Daehwi contributed to composition, lyrics, and the arrangement of "Good Day," and if I can read and there isn't another lyricist under Brand New named Park Woojin, Woojin also contributed lyrics to "Good Day" while Youngmin and Donghyun contributed lyrics to "I Just Do") Truly the nation's boyfriends. Stan them. 
> 
> And don't forget to send good thoughts and feelings to Kim Taedong~ 
> 
> Annyeong chingudeul I'm going to bed. This is also a callout post for me @me for ending chapters with people falling asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunki tries to be non-confrontational with some things, but finally starts dealing with others, 
> 
> Or Eunki meditates on the things that bother him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically how this chapter got written: wrote one page, did not touch this document for four whole days - flow of ideas was dead - then when I opened it back up to go back to writing I found that I had misremembered a due date for an assignment and had one less WEEK than I thought so I had to abandon this again to rush and finish that, and the rest of this got written in like two days? One of these days I'm going to find a regular writing schedule again. 
> 
> I always feel reassured when I get comments that my multiple plots are easy to keep straight because writing this one I kept asking myself if anything was coherent. 
> 
> Anyway, it's chapter nine, do you know what that means? It means you unlocked Eunki's family backstory!!! Remember like a few chapters ago where I said I was trying to strike a balance between deep angst and maintaining the lightness of the rest of the fic? I'm inclined to think I failed this chapter, but I swear I tried. There is also some light sexual content at the end. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Your sweet comments and kudos keep me going even when I'm trying to write in between trying to figure out how to uni!

Disappointment is his father’s face. 

The face Eunki remembers too vividly. It’s burned into his mind almost painfully. Disappointment really isn’t the way to describe it, though. It’s more than disappointment, it’s something beyond that. It’s anger too. Confusion, maybe. Disgust, obviously. It’s a mix of everything Eunki never wanted to see but did. Oh to be fourteen and terrified, but it’s nothing like that now. 

Because Eunki sees his father’s face in his own when he glares into the foggy reflection of the dance studio mirror and it’s absolutely scaring him shitless. 

Eunki is only grateful the only person who knew him back then is Hwanwoong and of the people who know, he knows the least but even if he knew everything he still isn’t the person who would say anything in a room full of people. 

“Let’s run this one more time,” Hwanwoong says. 

They’re all soaked in sweat. Eunki doesn’t want to run this one more time. He wants to give up, frankly. If there was a way to get out of this without failing the performance portion of this class, he’d probably do it, that’s how utterly tired of this he is. They’ve been at this for hours now, Eunki and Hwanwoong teaching and the rest following along. Hoesung and Namhyung aren’t dancers and Haknyeon is a slow learner, and Eunki can sympathize with all of that, honestly, Jaechan is similar in his eyes, but maybe Eunki is more indulgent teaching Jaechan because of a sense of loyalty because right now all Eunki feels is frustration. 

Hwanwoong is luckily more patient than Eunki is, pointing out when people are off beat or when they made mistakes. It’s times like these where Eunki wishes Woojin were here because Woojin was always more than happy to demonstrate anything that was confusing to others lagging behind. 

“One more time,” Hwanwoong repeats. “Then let’s call it a day.” 

Eunki agrees and walks over to restart their music. It’s terrible again, but Eunki can’t bring himself to care. Namhyung rubs his shoulders as Eunki unplugs their music. “You worked hard,” he says giving Eunki’s shoulders a squeeze. 

“You too,” Eunki replies, reaching up to pat Namhyung’s hand. 

When the dance studio empties out and it’s just him and Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong speaks first. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” Eunki says. It comes out more curt than he intended.

Hwanwoong nods slowly. “I know it’s going to be hard, but we’ll get through this. Can’t be worse than high school and Insoo getting kicked out of the dance club three weeks before our damn show and having to substitute him for Jaechan. We got through that. We’ll get through this.” 

It’s not really comparable, Eunki wants to say, that was for fun and this is for a grade but he knows Hwanwoong means well. Even though Hwanwoong talks a lot he seems to lack somewhere in understanding Eunki’s feelings. It’s not personal, Eunki doesn’t think Hwanwoong could handle anyone else’s emotional outbursts any better. Hwanwoong gives his shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he lets himself out of the dance studio, leaving Eunki to his thoughts.

 

Eunki goes straight home and hides in his room. He’s too spent to want to see anyone. There’s too much running around in his head. He can’t quiet down his thoughts so he just wraps himself up in a blanket and faces the wall. He wants to stay that way but the buzzing of his phone on his nightstand makes him roll over to check it. Eunki sighs. 

He can ignore his brother’s calls with no consequence, so he has been. But he can’t ignore his mom’s calls. 

So he answers. “Hello?” 

“Eunki,” his mother sounds far away, Eunki supposes she is. “My son, I miss you.” 

Eunki’s mouth is dry. “Oh Mom, how are you?” 

“Your brother tells me you don’t answer his calls.” This is like them, to coordinate, and like her, to just cut to the chase. 

“Junki hyung calls me when I’m very busy so I can’t answer.” Lies flow so fluidly off his tongue now. 

“I understand. I know you must be very busy. You must be working hard.” His mom pauses. “You know I’m very proud of you.” 

Eunki bites his lip. Sometimes this is worse, the pretty words his mother says to him as though she hopes it will fill the voids where her silence was deafening. Eunki feels terrible. He loves his mother and he knows she has only done what she thought was best for everyone, even though it hurt him. Eunki thinks he distanced himself from his brother for the same reasons. 

Eunki must’ve remained silent for longer than he thought because his mom clears her throat delicately. “You must be busy now too. I’ll let you go back to your work.” She pauses once more. “Are you going to come and visit soon?” 

Eunki’s throat tightens. “Well Mom, you know how busy I am. I’ll probably get a job over the summer too.” 

She sighs because she knew that was the answer Eunki was always going to give her. “I understand, Eunki. I just wish you’d come and see us sometimes. Or let us come see you.” 

Eunki will do no such thing, but he isn’t going to verbalize that to his mom, so he just makes some noncommittal hum before hanging up. He sets his phone down carefully, though he longs to throw it, and curls back up into his blanket cocoon. His ears are ringing even from that brief conversation and he hates how much it affects him, even the smallest most mundane call. It’s not normal to feel like this. Every other person he’s seen calling their parents is chipper and chatty but for Eunki it’s been like this for a long time, the long silences and the clipped words and meaningless pleasantries like he’s talking to strangers and not his own flesh and blood. 

There’s a knock at his door and Junyoung comes in and sits on the edge of his bed. “If you want to eat something Taehyun hyung and Hyeran noona just dumped about five bags of side dishes into our fridge. I think half of it’s expired because they ran right back out after dropping it off but I’m still going to eat it. You think if I blow up my intestines eating expired food I’ll get an extension on my dissertation?” Junyoung pats his side gently. “If you want to talk I’m dying to do something other than stare at my laptop.” 

Eunki rolls over slowly. Junyoung is smiling at him gently, in an understanding paternal kind of way. It’s always been easy to talk to Junyoung, even when Eunki was a first year who drank way too much way too often and spilled his guts all over Junyoung figuratively and literally every weekend. Eunki sits up slowly. Maybe it’s because Junyoung doesn’t pretend to understand what he can’t and just lets Eunki tell him. 

“My mom,” Eunki begins. “I wish I wasn’t still angry at my mom.” 

Junyoung nods his head. 

“But when I talk to her I remember why I’m angry, and I can’t let go of it. It’s the same with my brother.” Eunki’s throat is still so tight. “But I know it’s not their fault.” 

“You suffered a lot,” Junyoung says. “Of course you have anger.” 

“But they didn’t do anything,” Eunki rests his head against his knees. “That’s why.” 

When Eunki’s father first caught him dancing it was ugly in a quiet, storm is brewing kind of way. Eunki remembers standing in front of his father unable to lift his head while his father quietly and steadily told him that he was not allowed to do that anymore. His mother was there, sitting a little ways away, looking away and saying nothing. She knew Eunki was learning dance, but she didn’t say anything. Didn’t tell her husband that dance was something their younger son wanted to dedicate himself to, said nothing as Eunki promised he would stop. She knew that Eunki had gone on defying his father’s wishes until the second time he got caught, and still said nothing even as he raised his voice and said he didn’t raise a son to be that way. And she still said nothing the third and fourth and fifth times and then Eunki’s father stopped saying anything at all and just left Eunki with a disgusted look that spoke volumes. 

His brother was away at university himself when Eunki first got caught and visited home when Eunki was still pretending to be the obedient son. Junki had gotten cast as a model and joked amiably with their father it was thanks to his good genes that anyone thought he could model. Eunki had smiled along. So did their mother.

Junki went back to university and Eunki started high school and met Insoo and Insoo knew it better than Eunki did back then that Eunki was gay. And even in their neighborhood Insoo had a bad reputation and everyone whispered he had parents who let him get away with murder and it was true. Eunki remembers meeting Insoo on the first day of class, with everything about him hysterically out of dress code - the wrong shoes, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, no tie, ears pierced, and hair dyed blonde - and how Eunki was magnetized in an instant. Even more so when Insoo had looked him up and down beside a water fountain and said with confidence, “I like you. We both have big noses and are super gay.”

But Eunki’s father did not approve of Eunki’s choice of friends and said so when Junki was visiting home. Among their father’s many grievances, he mainly took issue with the rampant rumor that the Lees’ only son was gay (a rumor Eunki knew to be true, but he kept his mouth shut, not like he could’ve said anything anyway his mouth was so dry). Their father said it like there was something wrong with that and Junki’s eyes flickered like maybe he had something to say and Eunki tensed, waiting for Junki to say anything, that he worked with gay people when he did modeling gigs and there was nothing wrong, but Junki ended up not saying a word as their father angrily barked if Eunki understood he was not to associate with Insoo anymore. Eunki just stared at the ground as he nodded even though he wasn’t going to actually do it. Insoo’s casual disregard for everyone else’s opinions was rubbing off on him. 

“Dance if you want to,” Insoo scoffed as Eunki wavered in front of sign up sheets. “Fuck your old man.”

Eunki had been flustered. 

Insoo had continued. “Just raise enough hell in your house and eventually they’ll let you do what you want.” 

“Is that what you do?” 

“You bet your ass. I started at a different school and then suddenly we moved right as I got comfortable so I rebelled like crazy and they couldn’t stop me. So now I do whatever the hell I want and all my parents can do is watch.” Insoo took the pen out of Eunki’s hand and wrote their names down for dance club. “If your parents have a problem just come to my house.” 

So it only got quieter in Eunki’s house as Junki eventually moved out and got his own place and Eunki went on defying his father, dancing and later dating men, and his father began to actively ignore him and his mother just smiled tiredly but said nothing to her silent house and three people living separate lives under one roof.

It stayed like that until Eunki moved away to university, and then suddenly his mother was always calling him and asking if he needed money or if he was settling okay. And so Eunki felt like he could talk to her a little with miles and miles between them until he came home at the end of his first semester and his father still had nothing to say to his face except for backhanded comments about male dancers and how could anyone make a living doing that and Eunki’s mother was silent again. So Eunki went back to school earlier than he planned and started screening his calls, built the walls back up, and stopped calling his childhood house, home. 

“They both knew,” Eunki says slowly. “And they didn’t do anything to protect me from my father.” 

Junyoung is quiet for a moment. “I guess they didn’t know what to say to make it better.”

Eunki knows it’s probably true. His father had been in such moods that anyone coming to Eunki’s defense would’ve probably been snapped at for siding with him. 

“It still hurt,” Eunki grinds out. “It still made me feel alone.” 

“Do they know that?” 

“How could they not know?” 

“Because you never made it sound to me like you had a hard time outside of your house,” Junyoung explains. “You were always somewhere, with someone. It might’ve looked like you were handling everything just fine. They might not have said anything because they thought you didn’t need them to say anything.” 

“Maybe,” Eunki concedes. 

“Just keep that in mind. Maybe tell them that.” Junyoung pats him on the head affectionately. “If you want to. You have the right to cut them out of your life if you want to.” 

“It’s really not like that,” Eunki says miserably. “I really do love my mother and my brother but I can’t see them without feeling resentful.” 

“You don’t have to feel bad about that,” Junyoung says confidently. “You can be angry and resentful.” Junyoung gives his arm a squeeze. “But come eat with me first.”

They open the containers of side dishes - and Eunki is convinced Hyeran just cleaned out all the fridges at her dance studio and dumped their contents in theirs - and chuck the ones that smell and toss out the whole container if it looks radioactive and Junyoung decides venturing to eat them would probably kill him outright instead of giving him a brief sick spell so eventually he and Eunki just order a pizza and veg out on their couch. It’s comfortable, resting his head on Junyoung’s steady shoulder, and Eunki is grateful. 

 

“Come over after class,” Hwanwoong tells him. “It’s important.” 

“What is so important I need to go to your dorm?” Eunki groans. “Six people live with you. I hate your dorm.” 

“Because I cannot be in this practice studio another second or else I will projectile vomit and I will aim for Lee Insoo’s ugly mug.” Hwanwoong returns. Eunki can’t really argue with that. 

So after their afternoon classes he treks over to Hwanwoong’s student housing and rings the bell. The person who answers the door looks half asleep but Eunki, from the few times he met him, thinks that’s actually just what Sewoon’s face looks like. 

“Hwanwoong,” Sewoon calls into the apartment. “Your friend is here.” 

Eunki steps over the mountain of shoes in the doorway and kicks his own off into the abyss as Hwanwoong walks over to him. “Hey, I just need to get something in the kitchen, come in.” 

Hwanwoong’s dorm always looks like a war zone, but Eunki doesn’t think it could ever look neat considering seven boys lived in it. Eunki walks over to read a whiteboard someone duct taped to a cabinet as Hwanwoong roots through the fridge. The word “Chore List” has been hastily erased and someone has scrawled “LEE GUNMIN LIKES PLAYING WITH BALLS” on it. It looks like Hwanwoong’s handwriting and in little corners are words written by others to describe the balls Gunmin allegedly likes to play with. Eunki taps it with his finger. “Very mature.” 

“What part of that sentence isn’t true?” Hwanwoong challenges. 

“Well someone added ‘men’s’ to your sentence.” 

“I know nothing about whose balls Gunmin hyung likes to play with but I will not judge.” Hwanwoong says with faux diplomacy. “I also will not admit to writing that because Gunmin is not my roommate so I surely don’t know.” 

Eunki rolls his eyes. “Please just tell me why you called me or I might steal Sewoon’s guitar, bash it over your head, and make my escape out of this hellhole you call a dorm.” 

“Harsh,” Hwanwoong says. “It’s about our dance kids.” 

“What about them?” No sentence starting that way can end well. 

“How do you want to divide and conquer? You looked scary the other day and you’re obviously under a lot of stress.” Hwanwoong looks at him meaningfully. “What do you want to do?”

“Kill them?” Eunki suggests. “Save Hyunminnie and leave the rest to the birds and worms.” 

Hwanwoong smacks the back of his head. “Idiot.” 

“I’m your hyung,” Eunki sighs. “You were doing a good job being patient. You teach Haknyeon. I’ll take care of Hoesung and Namhyung.” 

“Sounds good,” Hwanwoong says. “That was it, by the way. Unless you want to stay longer.” 

“Nope, your dorm is too crowded for me.” 

“Suit yourself,” Hwanwoong says. “And take it easy, will you?” 

“Sure, Hwanwoong.” 

 

Except Eunki can’t take it easy when they have a performance to prepare for and he’s still teaching choreography as they go. It’s slow going at the time they really need to be rushing through. At this rate Insoo’s going to have bragging rights that his band of failing misfits and Jung Jung are going to look better than Eunki and Hwanwoong’s band of misfits. And Eunki doesn’t want that. His pride is too big to allow that. 

However, his group seems to be working directly against this desire as practice goes slowly and is mired with mistakes. Namhyung and Hoesung rapidly catch up when Eunki gives them direct attention but Hwanwoong and Haknyeon are floundering. There’s still something in Haknyeon’s eyes that Eunki can’t read but he can’t get preoccupied with that now. 

“Look, we still need to go to the professors so they can check our choreography,” Eunki sighs. “We really need to start memorizing this faster. By next practice can we all be memorized? Two days? Sound reasonable?” 

There are murmurs of agreement as Eunki puts the music back on. The next run through is smoother but Haknyeon is still making mistakes. Eunki is rapidly losing his patience. “Joo Haknyeon!” 

Hwanwoong pats him on the shoulder. “Go take a walk, I’ll take care of this.” 

Eunki listens, because it would be bad to blow up in the studio, so he stomps upstairs to blow off steam. Instead he walks into Jaechan crying in Sangbin’s lap. 

“Oh,” Eunki rushes over and pulls Jaechan to his feet. “Oh, baby, what happened? Why are you crying?” Eunki pets Jaechan’s hair anxiously as he shoots Sangbin a murderous look over Jaechan’s shoulder. 

“Woodam had an asthma attack,” Sangbin answers. “Insoo and Jung Jung took him to the health center.” 

“Oh, Jaechannie, it’s okay,” Eunki cradles him as Jaechan sniffles. “It’s okay. Were you scared?” 

Kiwon rounds the corner. “Oh, Eunki hyung, you’re here too. Insoo messaged that Woodam hyung is fine but he’s going to stay in the health center.” Kiwon’s phone beeps. “He also says to go the hell home.” 

Jaechan pulls away from Eunki. “I’m going to go wash my face,” he murmurs. 

“I’m going to go,” Kiwon says. “See you guys tomorrow.” 

When Jaechan and Kiwon have left, Eunki rounds on Sangbin. “Hyung, what the hell.” 

“What?” Sangbin snaps. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t give Woodam asthma.” 

“Jaechan…” 

“Was upset and needed a hug. Kill me.” Sangbin smacks Eunki on the back. “I’m not going to do anything. He’s a little too young for me.” Sangbin’s hand is resting on the back of Eunki’s neck, it’s a warm familiar weight. “Even though he’s very, very pretty.” 

Eunki pushes Sangbin’s hand away. “You’re the worst.” 

“I’ve heard that before.” Sangbin grins as Jaechan returns from the bathroom. “Come on kid, I’ll walk you home.” 

“Bye, Jaechannie,” Eunki says, patting Jaechan’s head. 

“Bye, hyung,” Jaechan sniffs, leaning in to hug Eunki quickly. Eunki gives him a quick squeeze before going back downstairs. 

“You’re back,” Hwanwoong says.

“Yeah.” Eunki says. “Let’s try this one more time.”

 

Holding hands with Jung Jung makes it feel like the few days Eunki was in a downward spiral thinking he had ruined everything was some strange fever dream but he had woken up to Jung Jung still in love with him. It was weird. 

Then again, Eunki thinks, as Jung Jung smiles at him brightly and swings their hands back and forth, those lingering weird feelings are probably because Eunki hasn’t talked about Jung Jung leaving yet. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s stressed out about everything from his family to the showcase, and Eunki doesn’t really think he can handle the stress of confronting Jung Jung’s departure head on. It’s too easy and comfortable to pretend it’s not happening, so Eunki keeps avoiding it. Jung Jung also hasn’t brought it up either, so Eunki is content to let him lead. He is the one who’s leaving after all, so Jung Jung can decide how to break the news to Eunki. 

“How is Woodam hyung?” Eunki asks. 

“He was feeling okay when I left him,” Jung Jung replies. “He was able to call his friend to come pick him up.” Jung Jung squeezes Eunki’s hand. “He was working hard, but overdid it.” 

“I’m sure he’s very worried about doing well,” Eunki says. “Hyung always works hard.”

Jung Jung nods. “It’s almost exam time so everyone is worried. My kids are in the library, they have lots of tests.” He smiles at Eunki fondly. “Do you want to come over?” 

“Of course, hyung.” 

They go to Jung Jung’s apartment and Jung Jung leads Eunki to his room with a gentle smile. Jung Jung brushes Eunki’s hair out of his face. “How are you these days?” he asks. “I think you still have many worries.” 

Eunki smiles faintly. “There is a lot on my mind, hyung.” 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” 

“Oh, I am just stressed about my performance, that’s all.” 

Jung Jung frowns slightly. “I think it is more than that.” 

Eunki’s smile wavers. “Oh hyung, it’s nothing. I am always thinking a lot.” 

Jung Jung’s expression is unreadable, so Eunki steps closer to him and joins their lips in a kiss. Jung Jung returns his kiss and rests his hands on Eunki’s waist. Eunki runs his hands over Jung Jung’s chest as he deepens their kiss. Eunki doesn’t want to talk right now. He just wants this, Jung Jung taking off his shirt and Eunki unbuttoning his jeans and both of them falling onto Jung Jung’s bed and trying to hold onto the other so tightly there’s no space between them. 

Eunki gasps as Jung Jung’s fingers starts to work him open and Jung Jung is staring into his eyes and asking if it’s okay and Eunki just angles his hips down harder and pushes his legs farther apart. Eunki lifts his legs up onto Jung Jung’s shoulders as Jung Jung pushes into him slowly and Eunki cries out loudly, happy for the empty apartment. Jung Jung holds onto him, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Eunki’s hip bones and kissing the inside of Eunki’s knees, as he snaps his hips into Eunki. Eunki curses, gripping at the sheets as Jung Jung takes him in his hand and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts and soon Eunki climaxes in Jung Jung’s hand. Eunki breathes heavily as Jung Jung finishes and lets his legs down slowly, rubbing them gently. He gets up, “I’ll be right back,” to get a damp cloth and starts cleaning Eunki up.

“I love you,” Eunki says quietly. He feels boneless. “I love you so much.” 

Jung Jung bends down to kiss him. “I love you too.” 

“I love you so much I don’t want you to leave,” Eunki’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

Jung Jung sighs softly. “Are you talking about my exchange?” 

“Yes,” Eunki looks away. He’s afraid his eyes will start watering. “I have been thinking a lot about you leaving.”

“Eunki,” Jung Jung curls up beside Eunki. “I have been thinking a lot about it too. I don’t want to leave you so soon. I miss you even if I don’t see you for one day. I can’t imagine being so far apart.” 

“I will miss you too,” Eunki is starting to feel choked up. “So I wish you didn’t have to leave at all, hyung.”

“I don’t want you to feel stressed by this,” Jung Jung says. “I hope you will talk to me more if you feel upset about things. Together we will figure out something.” Jung Jung smiles at him. It’s blindingly sunny as usual. “I love you so much of course I have been thinking of ways I can still be by your side.” 

Eunki’s eyes are prickling with tears. “Hyung, I love you too. I promise I will talk to you more.” 

Jung Jung pulls him closer to kiss him softly and Eunki tightens their embrace, breathing in the comforting scent of Jung Jung’s skin and settling into his strong arms feeling like at least one thing was going to get slightly easier.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockingly enough, when Eunki decides to go about solving his problems, they get solved, 
> 
> Or, a chapter of end of semester stresses but some solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, for a little bit I felt like I was writing in circles. I also hope the mood is a bit up from last chapter! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And please see the endnotes for some housekeeping on my part!

When Kenta leans across the table, the last thing Eunki expects him to do is shove an entire muffin into his mouth, but that’s exactly what he does. 

While Eunki gags on the muffin - which tastes slightly stale - Insoo is poking Kenta in the side demanding to know, “Where’s mine?” 

“Do you need to be eating more sweets?” Kenta asks primly. “You had three muffins this morning. You got crumbs all over our bed.”

“I cleaned it up, didn’t I?” Insoo rests his head on Kenta’s shoulder. “What are you saying, hyung? Are you telling me I’m getting fat in my old age? That you don’t love me anymore because I’m no longer young and beautiful?” 

“Were you ever young or beautiful?” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. 

“Yeo Hwanwoong, have you also been ugly since your mother’s womb?” Insoo snaps. 

“All that hair dye has finally gone to your head,” Hwanwoong says. “I have never seen you with dark hair and I have known you entirely too long.” 

Eunki has finally managed to choke down his muffin and adds, “Neither have I. Did you finally get sick of being a blonde after this long?”

Insoo ruffles his black hair. “No, it’s because a tall dark and handsome older man gave Kenta hyung his number at the cafe so I changed my look so Kenta will only look at me.” 

Kenta rolls his eyes. “That didn’t happen.” 

“It did happen,” Insoo insists. “I watched it happen. I am becoming sensitive due to my advanced age. I didn’t break a chair over his head only because I respect your paycheck that pays our rent.” 

“He gave me his number but I threw it away. And you dyed your hair to be spiteful and shock your parents. That’s what you told me when you went to the salon.” Kenta is peeling the wrapper off another muffin. “Hwanwoongie, do you want one?” 

“Sure,” Hwanwoong takes it. “Where did you get all these?” 

“They were leftover last night at the cafe so instead of throwing them away I took them all home.” 

“And I’ve been eating them ever since.” Insoo adds. “I am very stressed out.” 

“Why?” Hwanwoong yawns. “You always bragged you got to do whatever you wanted in high school. It’s the same now, I bet.” 

“I think this will really put my mom over the edge.” Insoo actually looks worried. “Everything else was me being a brat but this is about my life.” 

“The worst that’ll happen is they’ll be mad,” Eunki offers. “You don’t visit home a lot either.” 

“It will be fine,” Kenta says soothingly. “I’ll be very charming.” 

“I know, hyung.” Insoo pauses. “Let’s not tell them how we met. Let’s lie.”

Kenta nods. “If they ask I’ll pretend to not speak Korean.” 

Insoo has stars in his eyes. “This is why I love you.” 

Hwanwoong gags as Kenta begins to nuzzle the side of Insoo’s face. 

“We’ll be gone for the weekend,” Insoo says as Kenta starts biting at his ear. “Try not to need us.”

“We won’t,” Hwanwoong promises. 

“Nope,” Eunki agrees. “Please don’t do that. We’re in public.” Kenta shyly withdraws from sucking on Insoo’s ear lobe. 

“How do you live being that shameless?” Hwanwoong asks. 

“How do you live being that short?” Insoo snaps. The table bumps suddenly and Insoo yowls. Hwanwoong has clearly kicked him under the table. 

Eunki just sighs while Kenta fusses over Insoo’s overdramatic whining and offers to kiss Insoo’s shin better (and then leans in and is probably promising to kiss other parts of Insoo better given the way Kenta is whispering and Insoo is flushing). Hwanwoong makes a big show of rolling his eyes and Eunki smiles faintly. 

 

Eunki runs into Insoo in a supermarket on Saturday, which doesn’t make sense because Insoo is supposed to be home and not here, so Eunki asks him, bluntly, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Buying pudding,” Insoo answers nonchalantly, holding up a shopping basket full of puddings. Insoo has clearly cleaned out the whole aisle. “Kenta wanted some.” 

“No, I mean why are you back?” 

Insoo shrugs his shoulders and looks away. “What do you think? I had a huge fight with my parents so we came back early.” 

“I’m sorry,” Eunki says. 

Insoo shrugs. “I thought it might happen. Five years of being fed up with my bullshit and when I finally come home it’s to tell my parents I want to spend the rest of my life with another man. They had a lot to get off their chests.” 

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” 

Insoo shakes his head. “I’m fine, really. Kenta hyung is waiting for me too.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

Insoo nods as he walks off and Eunki can no longer remember what Taehyun asked him to pick up anymore. 

 

Monday morning dance class has Insoo still uncharacteristically quiet and Hwanwoong fills his silence with chatter about how his dorm had dissolved further into chaos because everyone was preparing for performance finals so it was noisy day and night and Gunmin had taken to pelting those who insisted on playing their instruments or singing after midnight with tennis balls to enforce quiet time. 

Hwanwoong lifts one leg of his shorts to show a round, tennis ball shaped bruise on his thigh. “He really wasn’t playing around either. I wonder if he finally snapped and chucked one at Dongmyeong too. I heard his keyboard really late last night.” 

“I think throwing a tennis ball at Dongmyeong would be really harsh.” Eunki says. “Isn’t he kind of skinny?”

“Dongmyeong beat Kiwon at arm wrestling last semester at the performing arts department mixer. I think he could take it.” Insoo disagrees from where he has curled up beside the mirror. 

“Why are you so mopey?” Hwanwoong asks. 

Insoo scowls. “I’m not moping.” 

“You are too,” Hwanwoong says. “Did you lover boy leave you this morning without making you coffee or force feeding you stale muffins?” 

“Shut up,” Insoo barks as he rolls himself into a smaller ball.

“What has his panties in a twist?” Hwanwoong mutters to Eunki. 

“He got into a fight with his parents,” Eunki answers. 

“I can hear you two talking about me,” Insoo snaps. “I’m fine. Just shut up.” 

 

Eunki doesn’t realistically have time to be worried about Insoo, even though he is really worried about Insoo. The dance performance is a more pressing concern, even more so because while everyone memorized as promised, they don’t look like a unit and there are still problems. Hwanwoong is dutifully walking the others through the steps again in a frantic last minute tune up before their choreography check and Eunki is zeroed in on Haknyeon. 

“He really is a hard worker,” Hwanwoong had said to him. “He just needs a little more time and attention. It’ll work out. He’s driven.” 

Eunki does believe Hwanwoong, and that unreadable look in Haknyeon’s eyes is finally clear to Eunki because Haknyeon explained himself. There was one short unchoreographed part of the dance left near the end and Haknyeon asked to show some of his b-boying during it. Eunki had been reluctant and wanted to let Hwanwoong do something instead but Haknyeon had insisted saying he wanted to stand out to entertainment agency scouts. Eunki had sighed and said their presence was a typically groundless rumor and that alone wasn’t enough to give Haknyeon the last part. Haknyeon had complained a little bit but it was enough to rub Eunki the wrong way. 

When the professors come in, Hoesung’s face lights up when he sees one of the women professors has shown up and Eunki is so irritated he has half a mind to burst Hoesung’s bubble and tell him that Kahi isn’t even the harshest of the female professors in the department. But he doesn’t, because someone should be in a good mood, even if it’s just Hoesung who talks noisily about girls and his band and lots of other things Eunki doesn’t care about during practices. 

The dance however falls apart as there are mistakes and Eunki tenses at Kahi’s narrowed eyes. She really is one of the nicer professors but not when she’s angry. So Eunki braces himself as she lets loose on them, pointing out problems with timing and their lack of teamwork and how low team morale is and Eunki just stands there not knowing what to say because she’s right. She looks disappointed and aggravated with them. 

When they leave, Hwanwoong just sighs and says, “This is fixable.” 

It is fixable. It starts with Eunki calming down and asking Haknyeon to come talk to him. They go to the cafe Kenta works at since Kenta lets Eunki loiter without buying anything and doesn’t come and check on their table and Eunki asks Haknyeon to tell him what’s on his mind. 

“I’m leading the team,” Eunki begins, channeling Jung Jung and Junyoung and Taehyun and everyone else who has bothered to listen to him over the years. “And I feel like I’m not doing well because there’s discord in the team. I want to know what’s been on your mind so I can help make things better for everyone.” 

“The talent scout thing…” Haknyeon clears his throat. “I know it’s just a rumor. But if it’s true, I really need to stand out. I’m starting to worry about my future. I really want to dance, but the finances…” Haknyeon trails off and stares at the table. “I can’t waste time and my mom’s money chasing this dream. It’s too much. I have two sisters and it’s just my mom taking care of all three of us…” 

Eunki takes Haknyeon’s hand. “I understand, hyung understands.” 

“I love it but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life on a farm,” Haknyeon is crying. Eunki doesn’t have tissues so he uses the napkins on the table instead. “I want to become an idol and repay my mom.” 

Eunki understands. He does. He had those dreams too, once, when he was younger and his thoughts were idealized and carefree. He thought he’d be an idol too, the main dancer of a mega-hit group that would tour the world with, and at the end of the day he’d go home to his parents and repay them for supporting his dreams. But it wasn’t meant to be, because he had to dance in secret, against their wishes. 

“Hyung understands,” Eunki repeats. “I hope you will work harder memorizing and that way I can let you do the last part confidently. Hwanwoongie believes in you and told me that you were working hard. I hope you can repay him too by showing how well you’re doing.” 

Haknyeon nods and wipes his tears, promising to go back to the dance studio and practice harder. “I’ll do it right,” he says as he gets up to leave. “Thank you for understanding, hyung.” 

Eunki smiles as he leaves. Kenta quickly occupies Haknyeon’s vacated seat and slides Eunki a coffee. “Here, on the house. The new barista misheard some poor girl’s order so you can have it. There’s nothing wrong with it, just the wrong drink.” 

“Thanks, hyung.” Eunki takes a sip. “Is Insoo okay?” 

Kenta shrugs. “We went to his parents’ house and it was okay until they found out I was a boyfriend and not just a roommate. They weren’t happy about how much older I am even though we lied about how we met and they didn’t like that Insoo didn’t say anything about dating anyone. But when things got heated Insoo told me to go wait in the car. He came out half an hour later and we left. He didn’t say anything.” 

“I’m just worried he’s not talking. Insoo’s always talking.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kenta smiles. “I’ll get him to talk.” 

Eunki doesn’t doubt that, he just doesn’t necessarily want to know how exactly Kenta will get Insoo to talk. He has an idea, he just doesn’t want it confirmed.

“Anyway,” Kenta smiles wider. “I was waiting on the cutest couple right before I went on my break. They looked like they were dating in secret.” 

“Which is why you’re about to betray their confidence by telling me.” 

“Let me finish,” Kenta whines. “One of them had the biggest brightest dark eyes, like a rabbit. He was so sweet. The other one had a… ah, what is this?” Kenta is pointing at his teeth. “But when it comes out more?” 

“Uh, a fang? A snaggletooth?” Eunki’s eyes widen. “Ahn Hyungseob and Park Woojin were in this cafe on a date?” 

“Oh that’s what their names are,” Kenta nods. “I thought I knew their faces. It was nice. They were sharing a milkshake. It was romantic.” Kenta pouts. “I wish Insoo would share with me like that but he’s too greedy for food.” 

Eunki couldn’t really care less about Kenta’s daydreaming because his head is still spinning. Hyungseob and Woojin on a date! “Are they even allowed to do that?” Eunki asks out loud. 

“Do what?” 

“They’re first years!” Eunki continues, ignoring Kenta’s confused expression. “They don’t have time to date!” He downs the rest of the coffee Kenta gave him, wincing as the still hot drink burns down his throat. “They’re babies!” 

“I remember you doing some unbabyish things as a first year,” Kenta muses. 

“Not the point!” Eunki feels flustered. “I have to go, bye hyung, thanks for the coffee.” 

 

Eunki brings it up casually. “How is Hyungseobbie doing?” 

Jung Jung is curled up by his side. “Hmm, he’s fine. He is out at the studio. He is practicing hard. Their choreography is very detailed.” Jung Jung smiles. “I’m very proud of him.” 

“Mm, has he been hanging out with anyone?”

“Woojinie,” Jung Jung answers brightly. “He visits often. Yesterday he brought tomatoes!” 

“Tomatoes?” 

“He said his hyung’s family has a tomato farm and he brought tomatoes from there. Seunghyuk and Justin ate all of them.” Jung Jung pouts. “I wanted to save one for you. They were good.” 

“It’s okay, hyung, thank you for thinking of me.” Eunki kisses the tip of Jung Jung’s nose and he giggles and beams. “I was just wondering because I don’t see much of Hyungseob these days.” 

“He’s very busy,” Jung Jung agrees. “All the kids are busy. Sometimes I am lonely because they are always out. But then whenever I am feeling lonely you come to see me so I’m never really lonely.” 

Eunki is blushing. “Hyung.”

“I am happy I get to see you more,” Jung Jung adds. “It seems there is less on your mind.” 

“Yes, hyung, because I talked to you I feel better.” 

“Good.” Jung Jung is smiling at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. “I have been thinking a lot about the future.”

“Oh?” Eunki shifts closer to Jung Jung, all thoughts of Hyungseob’s dating life quickly leaving him. 

“Yes. I am thinking I will probably have to go back to China first,” Jung Jung says. “But I am looking at how to come back. I have been talking to Kenta hyung about school.”

“I understand, hyung.” Eunki smiles. “Maybe you’ll come back before I start my next semester and we’ll live together. I need to find a new place to live.”

“Hopefully!” Jung Jung bites his lip. It’s cute, but Eunki can tell he’s a bit nervous. “But before then… my sister is getting married in the summer. I wanted to know if you would be my guest to her wedding. You can meet my family.” 

Eunki blinks. “Do you really want me to meet them?” 

“Of course!” Jung Jung says happily. “They will love you.” 

Eunki’s eyes are stinging. “But hyung I don’t know any Chinese.” 

“I will teach you,” Jung Jung says. “Do you want to go with me?” 

“I do, hyung, of course,” Eunki swallows thickly. “I am just surprised you want me to meet your family. I feel bad because you cannot meet mine.” 

Jung Jung runs his thumb under Eunki’s eye, wiping away the beginnings of tears. “I want you to meet my family because I want them to know why I want to stay in Korea longer. They will see how wonderful you are and understand me. I love you so much of course I want them to meet you.” 

“Oh, hyung,” Eunki buries his face in Jung Jung’s shoulder. 

“And I have met your family,” Jung Jung adds. Eunki lifts his head slightly. “Junyoungie and Taehyun hyung and Insoo and all of our other friends. Everyone has been friendly to me and they tell me they’re happy you and I met. Because of that I am happy too.” 

Eunki laughs, his friends are embarrassing. Even so, it makes him feel better. “Hyung, of course I will go to your sister’s wedding with you.” 

Jung Jung rolls on top of Eunki to kiss him. “I feel so relieved,” he says with a smile. 

“I am too, hyung,” Eunki pulls Jung Jung down for another kiss. 

 

“Why don’t you sleep?” Eunki asks, slinging his arms over Junyoung’s tense shoulders. 

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Junyoung answers tightly. “That might be soon, actually.” 

Eunki rests his chin on the top of Junyoung’s head. “But I don’t want you to be dead.” 

“I don’t either but sometimes life doesn’t work that way,” Junyoung sighs and shuts his laptop. “It’s almost done. If I finish by the end of the week I can edit it and then hand it in so I can watch all the performing arts showcases without being anxious.” 

“Good.” Eunki says. He sighs gently. “Jung Jung hyung wants me to meet his family.” 

“That’s nice,” Junyoung tilts his head up to try looking at Eunki. “That means he’s serious.” 

“It does. I just felt bad because I can’t do the same for him.” 

“Maybe you’ll be able to one day,” Junyoung says. “You don’t have to write it off just yet.” 

“I think I might invite my brother to the showcase.” Eunki says softly. 

“Baby steps,” Junyoung replies. “If it feels right, do it. If not, don’t. I’m going to sleep, you should too.” Junyoung gives Eunki’s shoulder a squeeze as he heads to his room. 

Eunki goes back to his room and sits up wondering what it’s going to be like in a few months when he’s not living under the same roof as the people who have helped keep him grounded, when dealing with problems won’t be as easy as knocking on Junyoung’s door and asking for advice. He wonders what it’s going to be like instead if he does end up living with Jung Jung and what he’ll do if they fight again and he can’t rely on avoidance. It’s scary to think about and it feels unreal. Eunki knows it would have to happen sometime, that the comfortable environment he’s made with Taehyun and Junyoung couldn’t last forever since they were older. But it still feels like an ending Eunki isn’t ready for. 

 

The next day, Insoo seems to be back to normal since he walks into the empty dance studio and lays himself across Eunki’s lap in lieu of greeting. 

“Ooof,” Eunki grunts. “What’s with you?” 

“The first day I am feeling better and you think something is wrong,” Insoo huffs. 

“This is what you call feeling better?” 

“I do,” Insoo huffs. “I had a long talk with Kenta and am feeling better.” 

“I’m sure,” Eunki says. 

Insoo smacks Eunki’s knee. “We didn’t just do it. Do you think that’s the only way I deal with things? Wait, don’t answer that.” 

Eunki laughs. “So you talked to Kenta hyung?” 

“Yes. He wanted to know what was bothering me and he wouldn’t quit bugging me until I cracked and told him.” Insoo sighs. “I didn’t let him watch me get into it with my parents. I didn’t want him to think he had anything to do with it. They weren’t happy meeting him, but I did a lot by myself to make them mad at me.”

“I remember,” Eunki says. “That’s what I liked about you. You just didn’t care.” 

“Do you remember what I told you when I thought I was in love with Kenta? The first time.” Insoo looks up at him and narrows his eyes. “You better fucking remember, that was so embarrassing for me.” 

“I don’t think I could do anything to forget you sitting on my ribs and crying onto my face while yelling at me I deserved to be in love one day like you were,” Eunki says. 

Insoo elbows him. “When you say it like that, it’s more embarrassing!” Insoo huffs. “I told Kenta about that and that I still feel the same. So if my parents didn’t like it they could suck it.” 

Eunki rolls his eyes. “You’re just as charming as ever.” 

“The impact was lost, Kenta didn’t know what I said so I had to say it differently. Anyway,” Insoo says, “I feel better. Are you? Hwanwoong mentioned you were stressed out.” 

Eunki nods. “Yeah, I’m feeling better too. Jung Jung hyung wants to introduce me to his family. I’m going to China with him some time in the summer.” 

“That’s a better outlook than thinking it was ruined,” Insoo remarks. 

“He’s been talking to Kenta about graduate schools here taking foreign students.”

“Ah, that’s who he’s been talking to in the evenings. I was about to get jealous.”

Eunki rolls his eyes. “I think you’re more insecure than I am.” 

“You’re in love with a fool who only sees and talks about you. I’m in love with a sadistic flirt who gets off watching me squirm. It’s very different.” 

“But I was thinking of what you told me back then,” Eunki says softly. “And I didn’t know what you were on about back then, but I understand now.” 

Insoo’s expression softens. “Good. I’m glad. I meant it, I wanted you to feel what I was feeling, even if it hurt a lot back then, but I wanted you to love someone so much you knew it.” He makes a face. “It gets worse and worse the more I say it. It makes me cringe. And I’m the one who said it and felt it. Ugh.” 

Eunki just laughs as he leans to give Insoo a hug despite Insoo’s noisy protests that Eunki should get off of him. 

 

Dance practice shows major improvements and for once Eunki isn’t feeling dreary and pessimistic about it all. He even smiles. It’s a change. 

The choreography has finally come together and they all move well as a unit. They can run through the routine without mistakes and Haknyeon’s b-boying works as an ending highlight. Kahi comes back to check on them and she’s obviously impressed at their progress and smiles at them in a sweet, motherly kind of way. (Eunki notices that Hoesung looks a bit disappointed she didn’t scold them for anything, but Hoesung, Eunki has decided, is just weird.) 

Hwanwoong is beaming as he watches Namhyung, Hoesung, and Haknyeon practice by themselves. “Is this what it’s like to be a parent?” he ask Eunki. “Because I kind of want to cry.” 

“Don’t cry,” Eunki says, “I don’t have any tissues.” 

Hwanwoong ignores him as Eunki wraps his arms around Hyunmin. Hyunmin rests their heads together as Hwanwoong gets up to stretch. “Sunday,” he sighs. “Not much time left.” 

“It’s Tuesday,” Eunki says. “Plenty of time.” 

“Sunday?” Hyunmin has perked up beside him. “It’s Sunday?” 

“Yes, Hyunminnie.” Eunki tilts his head to look at Hyunmin. “Hyung told you.” 

“No you didn’t, hyung,” Hyunmin scrunches his forehead as he thinks. “I didn’t know it was so soon.” 

“I did,” Eunki resettles onto Hyunmin’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Hyung will remind you.” 

“Okay, hyung, if you remind me I won’t forget again,” Hyunmin nods.

Eunki’s phone feels heavy in his pocket. He hasn’t messaged his brother yet. He plans to, by typing it out as fast as possible, sending it, and then throwing his phone across his room so he can’t stop himself. He wants to try bridging that gap. So he pulls out his phone and taps out the message.

Hwanwoong claps his hands. “Run through one more time? Altogether?” 

Everyone choruses yes, so Eunki pulls Hyunmin to his feet and quickly presses send, tossing his phone into his bag as they move into their dance formation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hello, i came back to tidy and if these notes look different than before, that's why) 
> 
> So this fic is drawing to a close, I predict two more chapters after this? I won't change that ? to a number just yet on the chapters because I'm not totally sure. However, since I'm going to be back in school full time very soon, I cannot realistically devote the same amount of time to this that I have been (writing chapters usually takes the entire week as I work throughout, unless I'm on a roll or struggling, in which case it takes fewer total days) and keep my update schedule. This is both because I am really bad at time management (did you see my author's note last chapter about how I bungle my due dates? That's not typical of me, but since I'm capable of that, it's an issue), and because I don't really think it would be fair to the people who read this to go from a pretty faithful weekly update to potentially longer stretches of time with nothing. I know that drives me up a wall as a reader, so as an author I don't want to do that to my own readers. 
> 
> Moreover the end of position evals was where my plot originally ended; when I started writing this all the way back in April I didn't know how long this would be and I was developing new ideas as episodes were still airing (and then after the second elimination most of the primary characters here got eliminated so I had less to draw on). So in conjunction with losing my free time to write, I'm also reaching the end of where I thought the story would go. But my stream of ideas isn't totally dry, which is why you can see this is now part of a series. There's one other work of jinseob interludes (hahaha i'm so sorry they disappeared from this fic i am the worst) and I have more fics related to this parent one in the works. I can work on those, since they're mainly one chapter deals, more easily than a continuous fic, so I hope that those spinoffs will be a good compromise. So it won't be the end of the skinny love universe, but this fic itself is winding down. 
> 
> On a personal note, I made a twitter! You can follow me @jy_kim8008 and watch me struggle to figure out how to use it correctly because I am a 1000 year old mountain goat posing as a girl online given how I don't know how to work social media platforms. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love, the comments, and the kudos, it means a lot to me. Thank you so, so much for reading!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semester draws to a close, but not all loose ends are tied up yet
> 
> The penultimate chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, here I am updating at 2am again
> 
> Writing was a strange process, it started off very slowly and then in the past couple of days I have just been riding an inspiration wave - which is very fortunate. I always get psyched out by myself when I'm finishing fics, I get all stage mother-y and can't let them go, even though I know I have to. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy our second to last chapter! As you can see, there will only be one more after this! Ahh!!

Junyoung hands in his dissertation and promptly invites everyone out to drink and pays for everything in his triumphant mood. Junyoung is generous (or just really careless with money) so Eunki is drunker than he should be but he doesn’t really mind. Junyoung is laughing and hanging off Yongbin’s shoulder. Junyoung spent the first ten minutes of Yongbin being there, and Junyoung was already wasted, running his hands over Yongbin’s silver hair and gasping about how old Yongbin got while Yongbin laughed hysterically and asked Eunki how drunk he let Junyoung get. (And Eunki doesn’t know why he should be responsible for Junyoung’s drinking habits anyway, it’s usually the other way around.)

“It’s hair dye!” Yongbin laughs. “It’s okay, Junyoungie.”

Eunki has to help Insoo peel Kenta off the floor of the bar while Kenta whines that he wants to be carried while Insoo refuses. “Carry me,” Kenta begs, throwing his full weight on top of Insoo the second he and Eunki get him up. “Insoo!” 

“No,” Insoo says trying to push Kenta off of him. “I will not.” 

“But you said you’d do anything for me,” Kenta protests. “That you love me so much you’d give me the whole world.”

“I didn’t mean it literally.” Insoo grumbles while Eunki snickers at him. Kenta shakes off Insoo and Eunki and plops his butt back down onto the floor and pouts. Insoo sighs as he caves to Kenta’s demands immediately and kneels down so Kenta can clamber onto his back. “I’m not sober enough for this,” Insoo grunts. “We’re both going to get hurt. You’re so heavy,” he groans. “Lay off eating the leftovers at the cafe, huh?” 

Kenta kicks at Insoo’s knees. “Lee Insoo, don’t call me fat!” 

“I’m not!” Insoo snaps as he staggers back to the bar and tries to avoid tipping over.

If Taehyun saw them this wasted so close to a dance showcase he’d probably blow a gasket. But Taehyun didn’t come out with them so he doesn’t have to know about this. 

Eunki leans on Junyoung, who is in the middle of chugging a beer. “Shouldn’t you slow down?” Eunki doesn’t really have room to ask, since he’s drunk himself, but Junyoung looks hell bent on drinking so much he obliterates whatever memory he has of the past couple months. 

“I’m fine,” Junyoung slurs. “It’s good.” 

Yongbin has since caught up to Junyoung in terms of how drunk he is and is swaying on his own bar stool, still laughing at Junyoung. “He’s not going to be able to stand up,” he laughs. 

Eunki doesn’t necessarily find that funny since he’s probably going to be the one who has to support Junyoung’s lumbering drunk frame all the way home no matter how drunk Eunki is himself. They could get a cab, but the probability of one of them throwing up in the cab is very high so Eunki doesn’t think that would really work.

Eventually they get kicked out of the bar because Kenta nods off on the stool Insoo managed to get him to sit on, so he ends up having to carry Kenta anyway because Kenta can’t be bothered to wake up to get kicked out of a bar. They move on to a nearby tent bar where Insoo prods Kenta awake with the promise of buying him makgeolli and chicken feet. 

“I don’t like chicken feet,” Kenta whines, “why don’t you know that about me?” 

“If you don’t like them then why do you always steal mine?” Insoo huffs. 

“Because they look good whenever you order them.” Kenta says. 

Eunki snorts into his fish cake soup as Insoo despondently feeds Kenta one of his chicken feet and Kenta bats his eyelashes at him. Junyoung and Yongbin are still drinking and have migrated to drinking soju straight out of the bottle. Eunki sighs at them, thinking about how much more difficult it will be to drag Junyoung home the more shitfaced he gets. Or Eunki could get equally shitfaced and not worry about it. 

But because Eunki is responsible, he chooses the former, and helps support a half asleep Junyoung on the walk back to their dorm hoping somehow they can get back inside without waking Taehyun because it’s really close to 4am and if they wake him, they’re probably going to get murdered. Eunki also has class in a few hours if he thinks about it and he’d ask Insoo if he was going to go if Insoo wasn’t trailing behind them with Kenta who keeps stopping and making moves like he was about to throw up. Eunki assumes Insoo will not be making an appearance in their morning class. 

They wave bye to Yongbin when they reach their dorm and Insoo just grimaces as he continues his walk with Kenta, who has finally passed out on his back. 

“Will I see you later?” Eunki asks. 

“Hell no. He’s going to wake up and start puking so I’m going to be cleaning our toilet.” Insoo grumbles.

“Okay,” Eunki waves him off as he helps Junyoung up their stairs and tries to quietly unlock their door. Luckily, they manage to get through the door and into Junyoung’s room without making too much noise, and Eunki drops a basically unconscious Junyoung onto his bed. Eunki moves the waste basket beside the bed and tilts Junyoung’s head so if he does throw up he won’t choke on his vomit and die (it would be a shame, Junyoung worked really hard on his dissertation, it would be a waste to drop dead before the examination board even got to grade it). Junyoung’s fast asleep by the time Eunki has manhandled him into a comfortable looking position so Eunki just pauses to pat Junyoung’s hair gently (is this creepy? Eunki wonders, this could probably get categorized as creepy) and quietly closes the door behind him. Eunki stumbles back to his own room, strips off his clothes, and collapses into his own bed. 

 

Eunki sleeps through the alarm he set so he could pretend to consider going to class and wakes up close to noon to see the chat he has with Insoo and Hwanwoong has been flooded by Hwanwoong sending them snake emojis. Eunki doesn’t deign to respond but later his phone buzzes and Insoo has sent a picture of him flipping them off with a rubber glove clad hand. Eunki snorts and asks how long Insoo has been cleaning up and he immediately gets an irate message back that Insoo never went to bed because Kenta threw up before they even got home.

Hwanwoong is unsympathetic and too upset about being abandoned so Insoo starts sending increasingly annoyed messages about how if Hwanwoong really wanted him to go to class that he could come over and clean up after Kenta. Hwanwoong declines and tells Eunki he better show up to rehearsal. Eunki says he’ll be there as he goes to check on Junyoung. 

Junyoung is alive and conscious and has somehow got his hand on a cardboard box as he drags himself between the box and his closet, emptying it of his Gundam figures. 

“What are you doing?” Eunki questions. 

“My friend said he’d bring his car over so I don’t have to ship my figures to his place.” Junyoung groans. “I have so many. I spent so much money on this. Who let me do this?” 

“I’m pretty sure every time you bought one and we said anything you told us you were a grown ass man and could spend the money you made on whatever you wanted,” Eunki says.

Junyoung sighs. “Fuck. You’re right.” 

Eunki spends the time until he has to get ready to go to dance rehearsal turning Junyoung’s box into a tetris game of his Gundam figures and Junyoung hisses anxiously every time he thinks Eunki is packing them too roughly. Eventually, Eunki has to leave Junyoung to pack them by himself as Eunki quickly showers and heads out to his dance practice.

Hyunmin molds himself onto Eunki’s side as soon as he sets foot into the studio. “Hyung, I missed you this morning.” 

“I missed you too, Hyunminnie,” Eunki says wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Hyunmin beams. 

“What about me?” Hwanwoong asks soullessly. “Did you miss me as well?”

“Of course not,” Eunki says. “I don’t think of you.”

“Eat shit and die,” Hwanwoong snarls. “You and Insoo are dead to me.” 

Hyunmin frowns and clings onto Eunki more tightly. “Hyung, did you fight?” 

“No, Hyunminnie,” Eunki sighs. “Hwanwoong is just upset Insoo and I didn’t go to class.” 

“And you abandoned me,” Hwanwoong emphasizes. 

“We were hungover,” Eunki rolls his eyes. “Sorry we couldn’t make it.” 

“I thought you didn’t drink the weeks you had performances,” Hwanwoong says accusingly. 

“I don’t usually but Junyoung invited us out because he handed in his dissertation.” 

“And I didn’t get invited?” 

“Hwanwoong have you had one prolonged conversation with Junyoung? While he was sober?” 

“Well, no, but…” 

Hwanwoong gets cut off by the rest of the group arriving at the studio so he has to get up and set up their music. Hyunmin is still attached to Eunki. 

“Are you nervous again, Hyunminnie?” 

Hyunmin nods. “I have to do a lot of tumbling again. I’m confident but I always get nervous.” 

“That’s why we practice,” Eunki says, ruffling Hyunmin’s hair. “You’ll be great.” 

They spend a couple solid hours practicing, and it’s agony for Eunki because of his hangover but he keeps up with the others and everything looks crisp in spite of how Eunki’s body feels. Hwanwoong pushes him on the shoulder (part affection, part screwing with Eunki’s compromised center of gravity because what else would a friend do) and Eunki stumbles into Hyunmin as Hwanwoong praises everyone. 

“I think we can scale back rehearsals,” he says confidently. “If we meet for ninety minutes every afternoon and just make sure everything is tidy we should be absolutely fine for Sunday. So we can stay well rested we’ll be great.” 

“And nobody drink for the next few days,” Eunki adds, rubbing his forehead. “Trust me.” 

 

Junyoung packing to move out openly is unnerving for Eunki to the point where he starts interfering with Junyoung, including backhugging Junyoung whenever possible to distract him and actually sitting in Junyoung’s suitcase so Junyoung has to physically remove Eunki from it. 

“You’re worse than a cat,” Junyoung chides. “You know I don’t live far, right? And I’m going to do my graduate degree on the neighboring campus? I’m not leaving the country, relax.” 

“But I fit in your suitcase,” Eunki protests as Junyoung manhandles him back onto the floor. “So you can take me with you.” 

“Unfortunately, I need that space for my figures.” Junyoung says. 

“Why are you packing now? Our lease is good until the end of the month.” 

“Because it’ll just make things easier because I have way too much stuff.” Junyoung sighs. “Anyway, if my friends are offering to drive my stuff back and forth I’m taking advantage of it.” 

Eunki pouts and when Junyoung isn’t looking, he goes back to sitting in his suitcase. 

“Eunki!” 

 

Eunki checks his messages and sees that the text he sent to his brother has been read but there isn’t a reply. Eunki tries his best to take that in stride but all it really does is make him feel sweaty all over. Honestly, Junki has asked so many times if he can come and see Eunki perform that Eunki would think if Junki really wanted to, and Eunki wants him there, he’d let Eunki know whether or not he’d be there. So what the hell does radio silence mean? 

“Maybe he’s busy,” Taehyun suggests, as he rushes around their kitchen trying to put as many prepackaged food items in his backpack as possible. “Maybe he saw it in between shoots or something and didn’t have time to answer. Or he forgot to. Maybe he never pressed send but thought he did.” 

“Maybe you should slow down?” Eunki suggests. 

“I’m running late,” Taehyun grouches. “I hate you kids and your nice Sunday showcases. Mine is on the Monday afterwards in the afternoon and that’s why no one shows up.” 

“Yongbin told the entire theater department about it,” Eunki says. “You won’t be dancing in front of an empty concert hall.” 

“I better not be,” Taehyun snaps. “I put my soul into that dance. I’m amazed Hyeran still wants to talk to me after I locked myself in the dance studio working.” 

“Workaholic,” Eunki sighs. “I’m sure she understands. She’s the vice president of a dance academy she helped found. I’m sure she’s just as bad when she’s working on a big project.” 

“She is,” Taehyun confirms. “I’m amazed anyway.” He pauses for a half second before resuming his best impression of a tornado. “She’s amazing.”

“She is. Somehow she sees something in your short frame that’s worth her time.” 

Eunki ducks to avoid Taehyun chucking a package of string cheese at him. “Shut up and give that back.” 

“Give it… you threw it at me, hyung!” 

“Well that’s what you get for saying obnoxious things to your hyung, now give me that.” 

Eunki throws it back at Taehyun who shoves it into his bag. “Please don’t tell me all that’s for your poor team and you’re going to barricade them all in the dance studio. We learned last year that team building doesn’t happen like that.” 

“It doesn’t count as barricading if you don’t really lock the studio door,” Taehyun intones ominously as he heads towards the door. 

 

Dress rehearsal is Saturday and Eunki goes and tries (and fails) to pick up both Woojin and Hyungseob in one big hug, instead settling for half lifting them up and mainly just squeezing their sides hard. Though they try to escape, Eunki squeezes them harder so he can whisper “I can’t believe you both betrayed All Back and left me for Kang Daniel and his ripped jeans and I know you two are dating I called it,” because Eunki is mature. 

Woojin’s face is bright red as he tries to escape but Hyungseob is redder and trying to push Eunki’s arm away. “Don’t tell anyone,” Hyungseob says hotly. 

“I can’t tell people what they already know because it’s obvious,” Eunki says sagely as he releases them. “Anyway, congratulations, you two.” 

“Was that sarcastic?” Hyungseob asks warily. 

“No, it’s not,” Eunki says, “I’d be much more scathing if I was being sarcastic.” 

“Thanks,” Woojin says somewhat sincerely. He reaches to hold Hyungseob’s hand and it’s nauseatingly adorable. 

“You’re so cute it disgusts me,” Eunki voices this as he turns them around and pushes them towards the stage. “I think your group is going next.” 

“Gee thanks, hyung,” Hyungseob says as he looks witheringly up at Eunki. “I couldn’t tell from the way Seungwoo hyung was jumping up and down and waving at us.”

Eunki reaches out to try to grab Hyungseob and pinch his cheeks hard for his insolence, but Hyungseob ducks out of his reach and scurries away with Woojin. “Baby snakes,” Eunki sighs. 

Eunki wanders around, since his group signed up late for the dress rehearsal order so he has time to kill. He finds himself sitting with Jung Jung who is observing his own group writing something on the insides of folders. 

“What’s this?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Jung Jung. 

“A message to our dickhole of a professor,” Jaechan answers. 

“Language,” Eunki hisses as Jaechan rolls his eyes. 

Jaechan lifts his sign. “When we hold them all up it will spell out ‘we have to pass.’” 

“Cute,” Eunki says. 

Jaechan pouts. “That’s it? Just cute?” 

“You’re just cute. Your signs are clever.” Eunki adds. 

Jaechan seems to accept this as he continues coloring in his sign. Eunki relaxes into Jung Jung’s side. “Are you excited, hyung?” 

“Yes,” Jung Jung says happily. “I am very excited. We worked very hard so I am sure we won’t make mistakes.” 

“Of course not, hyung, you worked so hard.” Eunki says soothingly. 

“You too,” Jung Jung smiles. “You also worked hard.” 

Eunki stays there, curled into Jung Jung’s side, until he has to go onstage. Kahi is there and is all dimples and praise and compliments them on how far they’ve all come together and how nice it is to see. Everyone is beaming, even Hoesung who has learned to accept Kahi’s praise instead of hoping for harsh criticism, and they can leave the stage feeling good about tomorrow. 

 

Eunki can’t sleep, so he agonizes over his brother’s lack of response in Junyoung’s room while watching him fold his laundry. 

“What does this mean?” Eunki asks. 

“Maybe he doesn’t know what to say because you’ve never opened up and extended an invitation before,” Junyoung suggests. “You can ask him tomorrow.” 

“If he shows up.” 

“I think he will. I don’t think the silence means he isn’t going to show up. I think it just means he’s unsure of what to say.” Junyoung finishes stacking his laundry in a neat pile. “Don’t worry too much about it. Just focus on your performance.” 

“I’m trying to, hyung.” Eunki rolls onto his side. “I don’t really know what to expect.” 

Junyoung shrugs. “You’ll find out.” 

 

The showcase isn’t until the evening, but Eunki is still up early, sitting in the sunshine with Jung Jung, one leg over Jung Jung’s lap and Jung Jung’s arms wrapped around his waist. Eunki rests his head on Jung Jung’s shoulder and Jung Jung idly kisses his temple. It’s quiet and peaceful and Eunki wonders when he’s going to have these kinds of moments with Jung Jung again. 

“I bought my plane ticket for China,” Jung Jung says against Eunki’s hair. 

“I will go with you to the airport,” Eunki says immediately. “I’ll make Insoo drive us so you can be comfortable.” 

“Justin too?”

“Of course, hyung.” Eunki shifts so he can lean up and kiss Jung Jung softly. “It’s soon?” 

Jung Jung nods. “At the end of next week.” 

Eunki’s heart hurts thinking about that. “That is very soon.” 

“Justin and I were not sure when we would go, but I heard from my university that I should be present at my graduation.” 

“Of course you should be, hyung,” Eunki says. “It’s an important event for you and your family.” 

“When I am home I will talk to my parents and my sister about you coming to the wedding. I am sure they will agree and then I will buy a plane ticket for you to come.” Jung Jung tells him, smoothing Eunki’s hair with his hand. “And I will make plans to go back to Korea after too.” 

“I will miss you,” Eunki says quietly. “Even if it won’t be a long time, I will miss you.” Eunki grabs onto Jung Jung’s hands tightly. “You will message me, won’t you? And we can video call too.” 

“Of course,” Jung Jung kisses him insistently. “Of course, of course. And I will miss you too. Every day I will miss you.” 

Eunki feels his eyes prickling with tears, but he doesn’t let them fall as he wraps his arms around Jung Jung’s shoulders and kisses him deeply. 

 

The backstage area is small and crowded but Eunki is used to it. He’s sitting on Jung Jung’s lap in a folding chair and watching Insoo text Kenta about the size of the crowd. Insoo suddenly starts snickering and Eunki perks up. “What’s so funny?” 

Insoo shows Eunki his phone and Eunki startles. It’s a picture of his brother sitting in the audience. “Kenta asked me if this person is related to Hong Eunki. I told him yes, it’s your older brother.” 

“I didn’t think he’d actually show,” Eunki says, feeling lightheaded.

Jung Jung is peering curiously over his shoulder. “You look alike,” he says. “I can tell you are brothers.” 

“Kenta wants to know if he should say hello to Hong Eunki’s older brother model Hong Junki.” 

“Tell him no…” 

“Too late, already told him yes.” 

“Lee Insoo!” 

“He’s with Junyoung hyung, they’re both talking to your brother. Kenta wants you to know your brother is handsome and you should’ve introduced us to him sooner,” Insoo says. 

“Shut up,” Eunki grumbles, slouching back into Jung Jung’s arms. “Tell Kenta hyung to not say anything embarrassing about me.” 

“There are only embarrassing things to say about you,” Insoo says. “So I can’t tell Kenta hyung to do that.”

Eunki kicks at Insoo, but doesn’t put too much effort into it, instead opting to let Jung Jung cuddle him. 

“You really look alike,” Jung Jung says kindly.

“We both look like our father,” Eunki tells him. 

Jung Jung nuzzles the side of Eunki’s face gently. “Will I meet him? Your older brother?” 

Eunki sighs gently. “I will talk to him first, hyung, and if he wants to meet you, I’ll introduce you.” 

Jung Jung nods and strokes Eunki’s hair. “Are you feeling nervous?” 

“Just a little, hyung,” Eunki replies. “Are you?” He smooths out the lapels of Jung Jung’s blazer. “And isn’t it warm? You’re wearing so many layers.” 

“I’m fine,” Jung Jung answers as people start moving about backstage. “You’ll see.” 

“Our turn, our turn,” Hwanwoong says, jogging over as Eunki stands. Jung Jung pulls him down to kiss him quick and Hwanwoong gags as he tugs on the back of Eunki’s jersey and pulls him closer to the stage. 

They gather in a circle and Eunki tells them to just enjoy the performance and do it how they practiced. After they break, Eunki gives Hyunmin one more squeeze and a cheerful reassurance that Hyunmin will do fantastically well at his tumbling and Hyunmin returns the hug. He also gives Haknyeon a quick hug and a pat on the back which Haknyeon returns with a smile. 

Eunki can’t see the audience even with the flashing of the stage lights and it’s a relief because he can focus solely on dancing, it’s his choreography so he has to do it well, especially if his brother is watching too. He wants to be impressive, he wants praise (and good marks), and he wants all the horrific stress of preparing for this moment to be worth it when he hears the audience screaming for their performance. He wants it to feel surreal when it’s over, that he won’t be able to believe they pulled this off even though they started rehearsing last and took the longest time to memorize all their choreography. That’s what he wants as their music starts playing. 

It always rushes by him quickly, the stage, and it flashes in front of his eyes impossibly quickly every time but to Eunki that always means they were prepared for it. He basks in it, the cheering crowd, for as long as he can, and everyone is all smiles as they pass Insoo’s group heading backstage. Eunki catches Insoo and Jaechan by the hands and gives them a squeeze and when he passes Jung Jung they peck each other’s lips quickly. 

They cluster by the edge of the backstage area so they can see the stage and Eunki can’t keep his eyes off Jung Jung when he strips off his blazer and tosses it into the first row of seats and Eunki definitely can’t see anyone else when Jung Jung unzips the sweatshirt he had underneath, revealing a long pale stretch of shoulder and when he flips forward it rides up and shows off his abs and Hwanwoong pinches Eunki’s side because Eunki might be drooling when Jung Jung pulls up his sweatshirt on purpose before whirling around as everyone else opens their folders to reveal their “We have to pass” message as sympathetic fellow students cheer. 

When Insoo’s group returns Eunki catches Jung Jung and pulls him close for a kiss. “Hyung, I wanted to watch Hyungseobie and Woojinie but because you took your clothes off I’m distracted.” 

Jung Jung laughs. “But I want to watch them too so you will have to focus now.” 

Eunki goes to squish Jaechan’s face and coo over how well he did and slaps Insoo on the shoulder and tells him it all looked good before Jung Jung wraps his arms around Eunki’s waist and they go back to looking at the stage where Daniel’s group has set up. Eunki has high expectations of them, he wants Woojin and Hyungseob to shine for the sake of All Back to have bragging rights. And they are impressive. The only thing Eunki knew was from Woojin when they crossed paths for half a second and Woojin said their rehearsals felt jumbled but what appears onstage is anything but. Eunki is amazed by them. 

When they return to the backstage area, Jung Jung ruffles Hyungseob’s hair and heaps praise on him while Hyungseob blushes. Eunki gives Woojin’s shoulder a squeeze and tells him he’s proud and Woojin just turns red and thanks him quietly. 

There are more performances but Eunki barely sees them when he’s focusing on the liveliness backstage and when the evening is over he drifts among his friends and says hello. Woojin is trying to dodge his housemates to no avail and above the din of the auditorium Eunki can hear Woojin whining out, “Mom!” Taehyun has Hyunmin in an affectionate headlock, calling him the pride of All Back as Hyunmin promises that he’ll miss his history lecture to sneak into Taehyun’s thesis performance the next day. Eunki sees Kenta, which makes him think his brother must be nearby, and Kenta launches himself into Insoo’s arms and Insoo almost tips over, cursing loudly about how Kenta needs to warn him if he’s just going to jump on him, but Kenta ignores him. Junyoung pulls Eunki into a hug. 

“Have you seen my brother?” Eunki asks. 

“He’s right there,” Junyoung says, turning and pointing. 

“Eunki.” 

Eunki hasn’t seen his brother in a long time, but he looks more or less how Eunki remembers him. He’s dressed nicely, more casual than Eunki has seen before, but he’s sure these are clothes Junki got from his modeling jobs and the cost of his outfit is probably more than Eunki’s cut of the rent. 

“Junki hyung.” 

Eunki’s feet carry him towards his brother, who meets him halfway and pulls Eunki into a tight embrace. Eunki wraps his arms around his brother’s waist as Junki puts one arm around Eunki’s shoulders and the other cradles Eunki’s head against his chest. 

Junki seems to have so much to say because he keeps stuttering out the beginnings of sentences, maybe it’s all the words he should have said before, but couldn’t, and eventually Junki settles on whispering to him “I am so proud of you.” 

Eunki starts crying, letting his older brother hold him, hoping his tears won’t ruin Junki’s expensive shirt but even if it does Junki just keeps a tight hold of him and buries his face in Eunki’s hair. Eunki wants to tell him so much too, he wants Junki to meet Jung Jung, but he doesn’t want to pull away so he doesn’t just yet and keeps hugging his brother tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can come follow me on twitter @jy_kim8008 where I sometimes like to scream about fics but am mainly still figuring out how to use twittter


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things end with goodbyes and new beginnings 
> 
> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, we have reached the end! 
> 
> Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I meant to finish this before I started class last Friday, but I didn't and so my writing time got completely compromised by schoolwork (as I predicted). So I'm sorry this is late but I hope the quality makes up for it! Thank you for your patience with it as well. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone who read this and for expressing your love for it with all of your comments and (275!) kudos. They aren't empty words when I really never expected so many people to show an interest in this. Thank you for reading what I wrote and letting me shift the mood of the piece and occasionally leave characters out and still putting up with me! I'm so humbled by all of your appreciation for this. (and special thanks to SEpupppupp [did i get all the p's?] for being lovely and sending me positive vibes on twitter i love you!) 
> 
> I am completely overwhelmed by schoolwork, my course load is actually more intense than I thought it would be so I can't make any promises about when I'll be publishing new work next but I am absolutely determined to continue the series this is part of and finish my many works in progress. I usually ghost on my works when I go back to school but I really don't want to because I really love what I'm writing and this writing community so it might be sporadic but I promise I'll do my best to publish new works from time to time. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter, @jy_kim8008 , and watch me scream into the void and post updates on my writing if you'd like! 
> 
> But without further ado, I'll let you get on to the final chapter! Thank you so much for taking this journey with me, and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Eunki wakes up to the feeling of Justin kind of kneeling on his stomach and his bony knees pressing down way too hard on him and when Eunki squints his eyes open to look, Justin’s also kind of leaning over Eunki, shirtless, and shaking Jung Jung’s shoulder and complaining about something or other in Chinese and Eunki wants Justin to get off of him so he can go back to sleep. Eunki’s also very aware that he’s very naked under Jung Jung’s blanket and so if Justin moves even a little bit he’s either going to expose Eunki to the morning air or unintentionally knee Eunki straight in the dick, the latter is more likely, so he would much prefer if Justin just left the room and let him sleep. 

Eunki feels Jung Jung shift beside him and Justin finally gets off of his stomach and keeps talking, from his tone Eunki wonders if he’s telling Jung Jung to put on pants, and Jung Jung pulls the blanket up higher around Eunki’s body and leaves the room with Justin. Eunki opens one eye to check the clock and it’s so early but this is Taehyun’s style to make his personal call times some ungodly hour of the morning. Eunki would feel bad if Justin hadn’t been digging into Eunki’s stomach just now so he just pulls the blanket back over his head and rolls over. 

Jung Jung comes back a little later and curls himself around Eunki. 

“Hyung?” Eunki twists to look over his shoulder. 

Jung Jung pecks his forehead. “Justin needed me to iron his shirt. You can go back to sleep.” 

“You too, hyung, you should go back to sleep too,” Eunki yawns and pulls Jung Jung’s arms around him.

Jung Jung hooks his chin over Eunki’s shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, hyung, I was very tired. Did you?” 

Jung Jung hums softly. “It was difficult. I was thinking a lot.” 

“Oh?” Eunki rolls so he’s facing Jung Jung. “What were you thinking about?” 

Jung Jung smiles at him tenderly. “I was thinking I did not make a good impression on your brother and I felt sorry.” 

“Oh no, hyung,” Eunki frowns. “You didn’t make a bad impression.” Eunki isn’t really sure what kind of impression Jung Jung made on Junki. After they’d stopped embracing, Eunki had told Junki that he wanted to introduce him to someone else. While Eunki had been looking for Jung Jung in the crowd, Junki had been getting buffeted by Eunki’s other friends, including a frosty once-over from Insoo (which Eunki plans to scold him for later since it was unnecessary) so by the time Eunki found Jung Jung, Junki’s head was probably spinning. Then of course the first thing he saw was Jung Jung pulling Eunki into a deep kiss before Eunki pulled away to tell Jung Jung he wanted to introduce him to his brother, and Jung Jung had been flustered but polite and sweet to an equally flustered Junki. They didn’t say much to each other though Eunki tried to facilitate some chatting, and Junki had to leave too, so it was brief. 

“I am worried I did not speak well in front of him,” Jung Jung frowns. 

“I think he was just overwhelmed so he didn’t know what to say,” Eunki says reassuringly. “Hyung, if you think you made a bad impression, what will I make when I meet your family? I will be so much worse, I will only be able to stand silently because I don’t know Chinese.” 

“Oh no,” Jung Jung pouts. “I will teach you before you meet them.” 

Eunki smiles. “Oh, hyung, thank you.” He rests his head on Jung Jung’s shoulder. “It has been a few years since I have seen my brother so I don’t think he was thinking much of anyone.” 

Jung Jung nods. “I am happy you met him again after all that time. I hope when I meet him again I will be able to talk to him more.” 

“I hope so too, hyung.” Eunki smiles into the kiss he presses against Jung Jung’s lips. “Let’s sleep a little bit more.”

 

“Wow, it’s really crowded.” Eunki is genuinely surprised by the amount of people in the auditorium. “We might have to fight people for seats close to the stage. But I guess we can use Sungwoon hyung as a battering ram.” 

“Looks like it,” Junyoung says. “It’s good that it’s this crowded, though, hyung couldn’t stop freaking out about no one showing up.” 

Yongbin smirks. “I told you, I told the entire theater department about this. And I think Justin told his other housemates in other departments too.” 

Jung Jung is frowning at his phone. “I have to go backstage to Justin. He says no one knows how to tie a tie. I will be right back.” 

“Okay, hyung,” Eunki holds onto Jung Jung’s hand to make him linger a moment. “Hyung, I hope you will not be disappointed in me, but I don’t know how to tie a tie either.” 

Jung Jung’s face breaks out into a broad smile. “Then I will teach you that as well before the wedding.” 

“Wedding? Wedding? Eunki yah are you getting married without telling us?” Yongbin pouts. “Am I not invited to your special day?” 

“Jung Jung’s sister is the one getting married.” Eunki explains. “I am not getting married.” 

“It seems you will be soon,” Sungwoon teases and Junyoung nods.

Eunki can feel his face heating up. “Stuff it and sit down,” he says hotly pushing Junyoung into a seat. “And why didn’t you bring more stuff so we could obnoxiously save more seats?” 

“No one said we had to sit together in one cheering section,” Junyoung retorts dropping his bag onto the seat next to his. “Anyway, there’s no way the four of us could save that many seats.” 

Jung Jung returns after a few minutes and slides into the seat beside Eunki. “Justin is not even wearing a tie,” he pouts. “He only called because he knew I know how to tie one.” 

“Oh hyung, you are still being so helpful.” Eunki tells him fondly. He crinkles his forehead. “Does Taehyun hyung really not know how to tie a tie?” 

“Taehyun knows how to tie a bowtie,” Sungwoon answers.

While Eunki mulls over that, Jung Jung’s other kids rush into the auditorium, Hyungseob towing Woojin along with him. “We thought we were going to be late.” Hyungseob whines. “Seunghyuk was taking so long.” 

“I was taking a test!” Seunghyuk protests. “If someone had tutored me in Chinese like I asked maybe I wouldn’t have taken so much time on my test!” 

“Whatever, we made it,” Euiwoong huffs. Seunghyuk starts to open his mouth. “And you did not fail!” 

Eunki feels someone kick the back of his chair and when he turns around Insoo is there with Hyunmin. “Hyunminnie, don’t you have class?” Eunki questions as Hyunmin hugs him over the seat. 

“Hello to you too, Hong Eunki. Thank you for greeting me and inquiring about the whereabouts of our other dear friend Takada Kenta. Takada Kenta was called into work and Byun Hyunmin has followed my lead and we are skipping class like a couple of delinquents.” Insoo says loudly. 

“Oh, Hyunminnie, don’t let that hyung influence you too much.” Eunki says. 

“I won’t, hyung.” Hyunmin promises and Insoo scowls. 

“I trusted you,” Insoo says witheringly. “I let you in on my foolproof class skipping method but I have been callously betrayed.” 

“Did you also stuff Hwanwoong into a locker in the dressing room? Where is he?” 

“He has a music theory final and will run here as soon as he’s done.” Insoo replies. “Where’s Taehyun hyung’s girlfriend? And Jaechannie?” 

“I don’t know where noona is and Jaechan is in his vocal class final, he can’t come. He said Taedong cried when he told him.” Eunki sighs. “And don’t call Hyeran noona Taehyun’s girlfriend in front of him, it’s not official and he’ll probably shit his pants.” 

Insoo rolls his eyes. “That hyung is strange.” 

“We can’t all learn just enough of another language to send threatening messages to people who might have asked Kenta out while you were also not officially together,” Eunki says. 

Insoo kicks the back of Eunki’s chair. “Shut up!” He slouches down in his chair to sulk more. “Anyway, it worked, maybe Taehyun hyung should try it.” 

“How did it work?” Hwanwoong demands as he drops into the seat beside Insoo’s, sweat clinging to his forehead. 

‘Did you run here?” Eunki tries to ask while Insoo snaps over him, “What do you mean ‘how’ I have a boyfriend don’t I?” 

“Yes, I did. And is that what you call Kenta putting up with you?” Hwanwoong replies, wiping his brow. 

“Switch seats with me, Hyunmin.” Insoo scowls. 

“Huh?” Hyunmin blinks as Insoo pulls him up and shuffles past him. 

“I cannot stand to be near Yeo Hwanwoong.” Insoo huffs. The student ushers start telling people to take their seats as Hyeran comes rushing down the aisle. 

“Does this campus not have any fucking parking?” she hisses as she collapses into the seat Junyoung saved with his bag. “I got here a while ago but it took until just now to park and then I had to run. In heels.” 

“Good timing,” Junyoung whispers to her. 

“If this isn’t the best dance I’ve seen in my life I’ll choke him,” Hyeran mutters, rubbing her heel.

(Eunki is glad the lights in the auditorium dim signalling everyone should be quiet or else he wouldn’t have been able to keep from commenting that Taehyun would probably be into Hyeran choking him.) 

Eunki admits that even though Taehyun is noticeably shorter than everyone else, he’s sensibly the one standing in the center, looking serious and composed in suspenders and a bowtie. Everyone looks so different onstage compared to the last time Eunki saw them in their crowded practice room, without any real choreography to work with and only making Eunki feel hot and bothered. But they all cleaned up nicely, Eunki thinks, and in comparison to the street style of the second year showcase they look sophisticated. 

The music starts, it’s nice and familiar, Taehyun has good music sense and his movements are crisp and precise and perfectly in time with the nuances of the music. It’s different, this kind of choreography. It’s softer than what he has choreographed for All Back in the past, but there’s still the explosive power Eunki so admires from him. Eunki can understand why Taehyun wanted other dancers who had his level of experience, without it, Eunki isn’t sure the performance would be the same. Even Sungwoo, who didn’t seem terribly coordinated, blends well and Eunki can’t help but be entranced by him again as he beckons the audience to come hither (Eunki can see even Hyungseob half-rises out of his seat before Woojin pulls him back down). Taehyun’s choreography is fair, everyone gets to shine and it’s incredibly balanced and Eunki wonders if he’ll ever be able to choreograph at that level. 

The people around him seem to agree and before they even hit the final pose, people are on their feet, applauding before there’s a steady chant for an encore. Eunki can see Taehyun’s shocked expression though Eunki doesn’t know why he’s surprised because Taehyun should know how amazing he is. While the auditorium lets out, they wait by the backstage area where Junwoo and Justin are dancing by themselves chanting encore and Jung Jung ruffles their hair while complaining Junwoo loosened the tie Jung Jung made for him. Eunki slaps Taedong on the back affectionately as he and Donghan pass by with Sungwoo. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming,” Taehyun says accusingly. 

“I ran from work for you,” Hyeran quips. “And that’s the first thing you say to me?” 

“Well did you like it?” Taehyun huffs. 

“Was it worth you blowing me off again?” Hyeran asks as Sungwoon snickers behind her. “Yes, it was,” she grabs Taehyun by his bowtie and drags him in close for a kiss.

Eunki covers Hyunmin’s eyes when the kiss gets more heated and perplexingly Sungwoon is the only one who seems excited as he crows, “Moonkyu owes me so much money!” 

Taehyun pulls away from the kiss, “You bet on me? I’m going to kick your ass!” and tears off after a rapidly retreating Sungwoon yelling about how he did not need his friends disrespecting him like this. 

“Noona, what do you see in him?” Eunki can’t help but ask. 

Hyeran shrugs. “I question that myself sometimes.” 

 

Eunki kisses Jung Jung slowly, so he can commit the way Jung Jung’s lips feel against his to memory. Tries to remember the way it feels when Jung Jung curls his fingers in the hairs at the base of Eunki’s neck and holds him close. Doesn’t want to forget the way it feels when Eunki knows their breathing has matched up perfectly.

“I love you so much,” Eunki says as he traces Jung Jung’s face with the tips of his fingers.

“I love you too,” Jung Jung is all soft smiles, a little more subdued because they’re both sad. 

“I know it won’t really be a long time,” Eunki says thickly. “But I think it will feel like it.” 

Jung Jung runs his fingers through Eunki’s hair, gently and affectionately. “I will think of you all the time. I will do things and wish you are with me so we can share them together.”

“Hyung I am going to be very sad without you.” Eunki murmurs. 

“I will be sad too,” Jung Jung says. “But we will be together again soon.” 

Eunki wraps his arms around Jung Jung and doesn’t want to let go. 

 

Insoo parks in front of Jung Jung’s dorm and refuses to get out of the car. “Those kids are all taller than me, they’ll manage carrying their luggage.” 

“I’m pretty sure Euiwoong isn’t taller than you,” Eunki sighs. “Then again, you are short.” 

Insoo lunges across the car to smack Eunki, who manages to slip out of the car before he can. “If I wasn’t a nice person I would just drive away and tell you all to screw yourselves,” he seethes. 

“We’ll be down soon,” Eunki says, closing the passenger door on Insoo’s complaints. 

Eunki wavers in front of the front door, unsure of what he’s going to find behind it, though he assumes it’s going to be a huddle of inconsolable crying that Eunki will soon join in on. He wishes he could just run away and jump back inside of Insoo’s car and pretend this wasn’t happening, but he can’t. So he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

Surprisingly, he isn’t greeted by a bloodbath, instead it’s just Hyungseob, not crying. “Hyung, Eunki hyung is here.” 

Jung Jung peeks out from the kitchen. “Eunki ah! We’re almost ready.” 

“No problem. Insoo is parked outside.” Eunki smiles as best he can. 

They manage to get Jung Jung and Justin’s luggage down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk with anyone having a breakdown. Insoo is sitting on the hood of his car watching them expectantly. Eunki’s surprised at the lack of waterworks so far, with Hyungseob and Euiwoong amiably hugging their goodbyes with promises to video chat and message but when Justin moves in to hug Seunghyuk that’s when Seunghyuk bursts into tears and starts sobbing in earnest onto Justin’s shoulder. The others soon follow soon sniffling and wrap themselves up in a huge group hug Eunki backpedals away from. 

“Must be tough on them,” Insoo says as he goes to open the trunk. “They’ve been together a year, haven’t they?”

“Yes, they have,” Eunki replies as the group hug disperses slowly and Seunghyuk, Euiwoong, and Hyungseob huddle together while Jung Jung and Justin drag their suitcases to the car and load them into the trunk (Eunki doesn’t want to think about how Insoo’s car groans with their weight, it’s a very old car). Jung Jung and Justin go back for another weepy group hug before again tearing themselves away. Justin climbs into the passenger seat so Jung Jung can sit in the back with Eunki. 

The drive is quiet and Eunki spends most of it tracing the veins on Jung Jung’s hands with his fingertips. Justin seems to have fallen asleep and Insoo drives and occasionally mutters to himself about traffic. Eunki would be more than happy to hit a huge traffic jam so they get stuck for hours and Jung Jung can’t leave him, but that would probably get uncomfortable as they spent more time trapped in Insoo’s rickety old car without food or water and shoddy air conditioning. So they don’t hit any traffic and reach the airport much sooner than Eunki had hoped. 

“I’m going to park so we can go in with you,” Insoo says. 

“Oh, let me pay for your parking,” Jung Jung says but Insoo waves away his wallet. 

“You don’t have to do that. Buy some overpriced airport souvenirs with that money.” Insoo says. 

They get into the terminal and find a place to sit in front of the departure board. Justin continues to snooze, now on Insoo’s shoulder (which Eunki thinks will result in Justin getting neck cramps because he’s taller than Insoo). Eunki refrains from outright trying to sit in Jung Jung’s lap and instead curls up by his side and tries to not burst into tears. It wouldn’t really be fair to subject Jung Jung to more crying, and Jung Jung is probably feeling delicate about leaving too. 

Eunki’s heart clenches when a gate number is posted and Jung Jung turns to shake Justin awake. Justin whines a little but sits up and rubs at his eyes before patting down all his pockets. 

Jung Jung frowns. “Do you have everything?” 

“Yes, gege,” Justin yawns. “I just made sure nothing fell out while I slept.” 

Eunki feel frozen as he hugs Justin and sees Insoo get pulled into a hug he didn’t seem to expect from Jung Jung. Jung Jung has been smiling but he seems to falter when Eunki wraps his arms around his shoulders and Jung Jung immediately pulls Eunki into a tight embrace.

Jung Jung sighs heavily. “Ah, what do I do? I don’t want to let go.” 

Eunki wants to tell Jung Jung he doesn’t have to, that he can just send Justin home alone and he can stay with Eunki forever (or at least until the end of the month when Eunki has to move out of his apartment). But he can’t, so he gives Jung Jung one last hard squeeze and smiles up at Jung Jung with watery eyes. “Ah, hyung, I don’t want to let go either. But you will call me when you get back to your home, no matter what time it is, you must call me so I don’t worry.” 

Jung Jung leans down to kiss him and Eunki is reluctant to pull away from it. Jung Jung looks misty eyed too. “Of course I will call you. And I will talk to my family and I will make sure you come with me to the wedding.” 

“Of course, hyung, I trust you.” Eunki really doesn’t want to let go, but can see Justin fidgeting over Jung Jung’s shoulder. “I will miss you. I miss you already.” 

Jung Jung smooths down Eunki’s hair and he looks torn so Eunki nods encouragingly. Jung Jung sighs heavily again and leans down to kiss Eunki again. 

“It’s okay,” Eunki says softly. “I am okay.” 

“Okay,” Jung Jung repeats. “I will call you.” 

It hurts a lot when Jung Jung lets go of him and joins Justin as they head towards the security queue, both of them looking over their shoulders. Eunki smiles bravely, trying to hold in his tears because he thinks if he lets them fall, Jung Jung will run back to him. He and Insoo wait until they’ve passed out of sight and Eunki lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Do you need a minute?” Insoo asks him. Eunki rarely hears Insoo’s voice this soft. “Want to wait here while I go get the car?” 

“It’s okay,” Eunki says. “I’ll just go with you.” 

Insoo leans across him when they’re back in the car to open the glove compartment (and Eunki looks away because he immediately sees things that shouldn’t be in a glove compartment) and fishes out a stack of napkins with different fast food logos stamped on them and drops them in Eunki’s lap. 

“If you need to cry, go ahead,” Insoo says.

Eunki’s face feels hot as he takes the napkins and pulls his knees up to his chest to bury his face in his knees. Insoo says nothing as he starts the car, and they drive in silence for a while, Eunki crying quietly into his knees. When Eunki feels the car pulling up to a curb, he’s surprised that they’ve pulled up to a diner. 

“What?” Eunki wipes at his face. 

Insoo rolls his eyes. “This is my car that I have owned before I lived with Kenta but Kenta won’t let me eat in my own car because he thinks if I get crumbs on the seats my car will fall apart. Even though if it falls apart it’ll be because this car is ancient and not because I spilled cola on the passenger seat once two years ago.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and continues grumbling, “Of course if Kenta wants to have sex in the car, suddenly that’s not something that can break the car, it’s only if I get crumbs in the seat belt lock that my car will just come apart on the road.” Insoo looks over at him. “You look fine, by the way.” 

Eunki checks his reflection in the rearview mirror once, and Insoo is right that he doesn’t look like he has been crying, so he follows Insoo into the diner. While Insoo flips through the menu he says, “I know what you’re going through, if you need to talk. Now or later.” 

“It feels stupid,” Eunki mumbles. “I know I’m going to see him again soon, but I’m this upset.” 

“It’s still hard,” Insoo says. “And you don’t like it when people leave you.” 

Eunki huffs. “Anyway, you treated me to enough crying when Kenta left so maybe I don’t want to do that again, even if I’m the one crying.” 

“Hey! I didn’t know if I would ever see him again and I was in love with him!” Insoo snaps. 

Eunki manages to laugh at that as Insoo huffs that Eunki has the nerve to laugh at his past heartbreak and then proceeds to stuff a ridiculous amount of pancakes into his mouth all the while complaining that Eunki is just too mean to him. 

Insoo succeeds in making Eunki feel less downtrodden and when he drops Eunki back off at his dorm he just reminds him, “If you need to talk, just call me.” 

“Thanks, Insoo.” 

 

Jung Jung calls him that night and Eunki almost falls out of his bed reaching to pick up his phone. “Hello?” 

“Eunki ah!” Jung Jung’s voice is still beautiful and chipper all the way from China. “I am back at home.” 

“I am glad you got home safely, hyung.” Eunki says. He does feel relieved. “Are you very tired?” 

“Yes, I am very tired, but I had to call you, I wanted to hear your voice.” Eunki can almost hear the tired smile on Jung Jung’s face. “I am supposed to call my kids too so I will call you again tomorrow night. I will try to talk to my sister about the wedding too. Good night, Eunki. I love you.” 

“Good night, hyung, I love you too.” Eunki curls up in his bed and smiles.

 

Eunki meets his brother after Junki is done with one of his modeling gigs to go eat samgyetang. The weather is much warmer and Eunki wishes there was a breeze so his shirt doesn’t stick to his back, but it’s sticky and humid and Eunki is relieved to walk into the cool air of the restaurant.

Seeing Junki is strange because Eunki is so used to not seeing him. Junki is smiling at him brightly and that’s odd too, even after seeing him at the showcase and knowing that Junki is proud of him. But Eunki supposes it will stop being odd if they see each other more.

“How have you been?” Junki asks. 

“I’ve been okay,” Eunki says. “What about you, hyung?” 

“Just okay?” Junki raises his eyebrows. “Is something wrong?” 

Eunki shifts a little in his seat. “My boyfriend went home so I have been missing him.” 

“Oh, right, I met him. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to chat with him more, I was a little overwhelmed.” Junki frowns. 

“I’m sorry,” Eunki says. “I didn’t think you would come so my friends got overexcited.” 

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m more sorry I couldn’t have met more of your friends and mingled with them better.” Junki smiles. “You know, I was beginning to suspect you maybe weren’t doing what you told Mom you were doing.”

“What?” Eunki stares. “What does that mean?”

“Well, you wouldn’t come home and you didn’t let us see you. I was worried you might have fallen in with a bad crowd and were just trying to hide it from us. I feel bad thinking it now that I’ve seen how passionate you are about dance.” Junki explains. “I never knew how serious you were about it. I only knew that Dad never liked the people you hung out with and questioned what you were doing with them.” 

Eunki feels a swell of protectiveness for Insoo. “Insoo isn’t a bad person, he’s one of my best friends. He is very important to me and has never influenced me badly.” Eunki thinks this is perhaps debatable, but it isn’t the time to get into that, and it might support Junki’s suspicions. 

“I suppose he must be a good friend,” Junki smiles. “I guess I didn’t understand you back then. I didn’t know how you were feeling.” 

“No,” Eunki says carefully. “But I think I became upset because I expected you and Mom to understand me without my saying anything. But there wasn’t any way you could have known if I didn’t say anything.”

“I’ll listen to you better now,” Junki promises, giving Eunki’s hand a squeeze. 

Eunki believes him and smiles. 

 

On the day of the graduation, one of Junyoung’s friends is hugging Eunki for some reason and ruffling his hair way too hard as he yells about how Eunki is surpassing Junyoung in cuteness and how he wants to pick Eunki up and keep him while Junyoung complains that they are being so embarrassing and weren’t they done because they already made way too much noise yelling and hooting as he walked across the stage. 

“I never should have invited you,” Junyoung mutters. 

“Our golden baby is finally a man!” Sangseung crows as he tries to jump on Junyoung’s back.

“That’s not what getting a bachelor’s degree does!” Junyoung whines. “This is not a passage into manhood. You’d know that if you went to school!”

Junyoung’s friend releases Eunki from his hug so he can join in on the group harassment of Junyoung who continues to protest loudly that his friends are embarrassing and need to leave him alone while they insist they should go greet Junyoung’s parents and start shoving Junyoung in their direction as Junyoung protests loudly that they do not need to say hi to his parents. That gives Eunki the chance to find Taehyun, who seems to be in the same predicament, except he’s pulling on Sungwoon’s face and they’re yelling at each other. 

“Why aren’t you crying, huh? I cried at your first graduation! I cried a lot!” Taehyun says. 

“You’re just a crybaby!” Sungwoon protests. “And I can’t cry for you, I’m graduating too!” 

Taehyun knocks Sungwoon’s graduation cap askew. “You are just not appreciative of how well I’ve treated you over the years! And this is on top of Hyeran wearing high heels to embarrass me by being taller than me.”

“I wore heels to look nice for your graduation,” Hyeran quips. “If you don’t like it you can drive yourself home.” 

“I like it, I like it,” Taehyun tries to say as he walks towards Hyeran, but Sungwoon trips him so he falls face first into her arms as Moonkyu snaps a picture. “Delete that!” Taehyun snaps as he tries to chase Moonkyu around.

Eunki stifles a laugh as Taehyun gives up on chasing Moonkyu and decides to wrap his arms around Eunki in a hug. “Don’t cry,” Taehyun tells him. “I don’t want your tears, I want Ha Sungwoon to cry about my second graduation. Wait. Hey, jackass, you didn’t even cry at my first one!” 

Eunki starts laughing as Junyoung returns from the clutches of his friends and slings his arm around Eunki and Taehyun’s shoulders. “Hey, sorry Seunggyu just grabbed you. They’re an affectionate bunch.” 

“It’s fine, hyung,” Eunki smiles. “You have interesting friends.”

“Where’s the rest of All Back?” Taehyun demands, craning his head around. “Park Woojin told me his roommate’s graduation date wasn’t the same as ours.” 

“Yongbin’s talking to his parents, the other kids are probably looking for us, but they probably can’t see through the crowd, they’re short.” Junyoung says. “Oh, wait, there they are.” He waves at them and Eunki can see Woojin, Hyungseob, and Hyunmin making their way through the crowd of people. Yongbin soon joins them, graduation cap in hand. 

Taehyun clears his throat. “I wanted to tell all of you that I will miss you all and that it was an honor to lead you as part of All Back and I’m grateful for all the work you put into it so we could have a good competition this term. I’m proud of all of you.” 

“Oh, hyung, don’t get sappy, Eunki hyung might cry,” Hyungseob warns. 

Eunki is crying (but just a little) as Taehyun turns to him and says, “And as the oldest, Eunki, I am entrusting All Back to you as the new leader. I know you’ll be great and continue leading our team to greatness.” Taehyun looks a little misty eyed himself. “I never thought a team you, Junyoungie, and I founded would be something I would be able to pass on to my underclassmen, but I’m glad it turned out that way.” 

“Me too, hyung,” Eunki says thickly as he folds himself onto Taehyun in a hug. The others join them and Eunki wonders just how many group hugs he’s going to take part in, but he doesn’t mind. 

When the group hug disperses, Hyungseob lingers by Eunki’s side just a little. “Jung Jung hyung is even telling us back at the dorm how much he misses you,” Hyungseob sulks. “He is supposed to be telling us that he misses me, Euiwoongie, and Seunghyukie, but instead he is talking about you.” 

Eunki flushes. “He must be confused about who he called then, because he says to me often that he misses his kids.”

Hyungseob looks away quickly, his eyes look a little damp. “We miss him too. There is no one to nag us to make our beds or do our laundry.” 

Eunki pulls Hyungseob into a somewhat reluctant side hug as he continues. “Justin is just being mean. He keeps sending pictures of his mother’s cooking and says he doesn’t want to share.”

Eunki snorts as Woojin walks over and Hyungseob immediately slides out from under Eunki’s arm and takes Woojin’s hand. “Anyway, hyung,” Hyungseob clears his throat. “Jung Jung hyung is fine.” 

“I know, Hyungseobie,” Eunki says as he reaches and successfully manages to pink Hyungseob’s cheek before he squeals and pulls Woojin away with him.

Eunki turns as Hyeran taps him on the shoulder and says, “Taehyunie told me you were looking for a job.”

“Yeah, I need something over the summer so I can pay for a boarding house.” Eunki tilts his chin towards Junyoung and Taehyun who are taking pictures. “They’re moving out and I can’t renew the lease by myself.” 

“I can’t help with the housing part, but my dance studio is in desperate need of a beginner’s ballet teacher. You passed your ballet technique class, right?” 

“Of course I did, noona.” Eunki says. “I did really well in that class.”

“Then would you be interested in teaching ballet to very little girls in very little tutus?” 

“Well, noona, that depends on whether or not I get to wear one too.” 

Hyeran laughs. “Only if you want to.”

“I would love to teach at your academy, noona, thank you for thinking of me.” 

“No problem, Eunki ah,” Hyeran gives his shoulders a squeeze. “You’re such a good kid. I’m happy to look out for you.” 

“What is Taehyun hyung going to do?” Eunki asks as they see Taehyun successfully put Sungwoon in a headlock. “Other than strangle Sungwoon.”

“I don’t know,” Hyeran admits. “He and Sungwoon are moving back in with their old roommates and Taehyun’s going to try to find a job related to dance. That’s why he went back to school, to get out of an office job. My academy has no other openings and he’s not really suited to teach ballet to little girls. I told him to look for another place that needs a choreographer.”

“I’m sure he’ll find something,” Eunki says. “If not just propose to him yourself and he can clean your house, noona.” 

Hyeran laughs and slaps Eunki on the back. “You’re a cute kid, Eunki yah.”

Dinner is noisy and they all make a huge scene pushing tables together and ordering way too much food. Junyoung is sulking for most of it while trying to prevent his friends from ordering drinks because “those idiots turn into strippers when they’re drunk,” but ultimately fails. Eunki only feels a little bad at laughing at Junyoung’s misfortune, because karaoke after Hyungseob, Woojin, and Hyunmin go home is worse and Junyoung’s now totally drunk friends do strip off their shirts and crowd around Junyoung, who looks like he wants to crawl under the couches. Eunki at least isn’t doubled over with laughter like Hyeran and Yongbin are and Junyoung complains about how they are so unsympathetic towards him. They only laugh harder when Junyoung struggles by himself to put his friends in a cab when they don’t want to and are crying over their golden baby growing up. 

“What are you laughing at?” Junyoung yells in the middle of the street after finally being able to close the car door on his friends as Hyeran and Yongbin keep laughing. 

 

Eunki thinks he held it together pretty well at the graduation but moving out day is something completely different and Eunki stands in the middle of their living room sobbing while Junyoung and Taehyun squish him in a hug while telling him not to cry. But Eunki can’t help but cry as Junyoung pets his hair and says he’ll still see him and Taehyun says that of course he’s going to drop by and make sure Eunki isn’t running All Back into the ground. 

Even with these reassurances, Eunki still can’t stop himself from crying and clinging onto his friends who indulge him until Sungwoon starts honking and disturbing the peace outside and hollering for Taehyun to hurry his short ass up, which incites Taehyun to stick his head out the window and scream for Sungwoon to come upstairs and say that to his face. 

That does get Eunki to laugh enough for Junyoung to let go of him so Eunki can wipe at his face. Eunki can’t really be crying, he has to move his own stuff out (and store some of it at Insoo’s flat until he can get a new place because the boarding house he found near Hyeran’s academy was really strict about how much stuff they could bring in). 

Insoo is less than happy to help Eunki carry his stuff up his stairs and complains that Eunki better find an apartment with Jung Jung soon or else Insoo will throw his things out the window while Kenta tells Insoo to be nicer to Eunki’s sensitive soul. Insoo mutters about how he doesn’t think Eunki is sensitive at all but Eunki lets Kenta fawn over him and make him coffee and coo over how Eunki must feel so sad now that he moved out. Eunki lets Kenta fuss over him while Insoo sulks and tries to demand some of Kenta’s attention but Kenta ignores him. When Kenta is done with his fussing, Insoo eventually stops sulking long enough to ask Eunki if he’s okay, and Eunki is, he’s just emotional. Insoo rests his head on Eunki’s shoulder and tells him things will work out just fine. 

Eunki knows they will. 

 

Eunki is petrified when he walks out into the airport. It’s so busy and there’s no way Eunki is going to be able to navigate by himself. He manages to get to the baggage claim without problems and when he gets out into the gate he ends up waddling around like a penguin clutching his passport to his chest and dragging around his suitcase looking and feeling much like a deer in headlights. 

“Eunki yah! Eunki yah!” 

Eunki turns on his heel and sees Jung Jung running towards him and he’s just as beautiful and radiant as when Eunki last saw him and Eunki almost ditches his suitcase to run to him, but Jung Jung reaches him first and crushes their bodies together in a hug. 

“You’re here, you’re here,” Jung Jung repeats happily, running his hands over Eunki’s back. “I have missed you so much. Every moment I thought about today.” 

Eunki is already sniffling. “Oh hyung I missed you too. I missed you so much.” 

Jung Jung pulls away and smiles brightly and Eunki has missed all of his sunshine. 

“Oh hyung, you dyed your hair dark.” 

Jung Jung laughs. “Do you like it? It is for the wedding.” Jung Jung runs his fingers through Eunki’s hair. “Yours too, it is darker now.” 

“You look so handsome,” Eunki says. “I have missed seeing you.” 

“I have missed you so much too. Now that we are together I don’t want to let go again.” 

Eunki flushes. “Oh hyung you are making me blush in public.” 

Jung Jung just continues to smile at him as he takes the handle of Eunki’s suitcase with one hand and Eunki’s hand in the other. 

“I have told my parents so much about you,” Jung Jung says. “They will love you.” 

“Hyung I am nervous, what if I embarrass you?” 

“Never,” Jung Jung says confidently. “You are the person I love the most and you could never.” 

Jung Jung looks just like his parents and they radiate warmth that puts Eunki at ease even as he bows hastily and stutters out the greetings he practiced the entire plane ride. Jung Jung has his hand on Eunki’s back to soothe his nerves and smiles at him encouragingly. Jung Jung’s parents smile at him kindly and express how happy they are to meet him through Jung Jung translating. Eunki feels deeply relieved even as Jung Jung’s father says something that Jung Jung laughs at. 

“What did your father say, hyung?” Eunki asks as they begin to move towards the queue to hail a cab. 

Jung Jung laughs. “He said he feels relieved my sister and I have good sense to meet nice people.” 

Jung Jung’s older sister is equally radiant and gorgeous and she slaps Jung Jung on the arm and says something that Eunki hopes is complimentary (Jung Jung later confirms this by telling Eunki his sister wanted to know why her little brother was bringing handsome men to her wedding; Eunki snorts at this). 

Though Eunki can’t follow along with what is being said at the ceremony, he’s been to weddings before and Jung Jung nudges him whenever they have to do something, so Eunki is content to take in the spectacle. Jung Jung’s sister is lovely in a Western style wedding dress that drapes nicely on her statuesque figure and her groom is beaming at the sight of her. 

“Let’s get married like this one day,” Jung Jung whispers to him as the married couple process out of the hall. 

Eunki’s ears are burning. “Oh hyung, you are making me blush in public again.” 

“I am going to move back to Korea,” Jung Jung tells him later in the evening, when they’re alone on a balcony to catch a cool breeze. “It will take a month, but we will be able to be together.” 

“I can look for a flat while you are finishing your travel plans,” Eunki says. It’s a relief. He’s really come to dislike his boarding house and sharing a bathroom with more than two people. 

Jung Jung nods happily. “I will be sad when you leave again, but it is okay because then I will see you everyday when I go back.” 

“I am sad too,” Eunki says. “But I am happy I met your family and got to spend time with you.” 

It is sad when Jung Jung leaves him at the airport again, and they linger in their hug. 

“Soon,” Jung Jung repeats to himself. “I will see you soon. You must call me when you are back so I do not worry about you.” 

“Of course, hyung, I will not make you worry.” Eunki says as he buries his face in the front of Jung Jung’s shirt. It’s less upsetting this time, the leaving, because Eunki has something to look forward to, because Jung Jung is definitely coming home to him, so he can let go of Jung Jung with a smile. 

 

His alarm goes off way too early every morning and Eunki reaches out to slap the snooze button and begins to roll out of bed. Jung Jung wraps his arms around Eunki’s waist stubbornly. “Don’t go,” he implores. “Sleep a little more.” 

“I can’t, hyung,” Eunki laughs. “I have to go to work.” 

“No,” Jung Jung whines. “Sleep with me more.” 

Eunki laughs as he loosens Jung Jung’s arms. “I’ll be back later. We’ll go out for lunch.” 

Jung Jung pouts but nods. “Have fun at work.” 

“I always do, hyung.” It’s true. Hyeran wasn’t kidding about very little girls in very little tutus being the class Eunki would teach at her academy. It was rough juggling it with his classes, but there was no way he could quit now. His kids call him oppa and have a tendency to dogpile him in giant hugs when class is over. He can’t give that up. 

When Eunki gets out of the shower, Jung Jung is sitting up on their bed, wrapped up in their blanket, yawning. Eunki’s heart swells. He loves Jung Jung so much and is so happy to wake up every morning to his blissful face. 

“I have class in the evening,” Jung Jung yawns as Eunki leans down to kiss him. “Have a good day.” 

“You too, hyung.” Eunki kisses Jung Jung on the forehead and Jung Jung smiles up at him brightly. “I love you so much.” 

Eunki locks the door to the flat he shares with Jung Jung and has never felt happier or more at peace.


End file.
